Can You Stop the Rain
by ladyknj
Summary: Roman and Kesha were together for 3 years. To Roman, everything was perfect. However, one night changed all that when Kesha ended their relationship. It's now 5 years later, and Kesha has a secret she's been keeping from Roman. What could it be?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Part 1: Changing Feelings

~Kesha's POV~

I've been with my boyfriend Roman since he was a senior in high school and I was a junior. We just seemed to instantly mesh. It was like love at first sight. I had just moved to Pensacola, Florida with my family due to a change in my dad's job. My family is originally from Houston, TX. Anyway, we made eye contact in the hallway on my first day, and it was magic from there. He was a jock, so all the girls wanted him. Therefore, they hated me with a passion for swooping in and taking him. All the girls wanted him. They gave me dirty looks everyday when they would see us walk down the hall holding hands, but I didn't pay them any mind.

Well it's been 3 years now. He went away to college after our first year of dating. I would constantly worry about him cheating on me, but I somehow managed to get my mind off of that and just trust him. He swore he never cheated, and I believed him. That's how close our bond was. We talked about a future together. He would go to the NFL and become this big star, and I would be the stay at home mom raising our kids. However, he made it clear that he wanted to postpone having kids until we were able to get married, buy a home, and have enough money saved to be comfortable. Yeah, we were pretty in love.

But now I have this secret that's killing me, and I don't think I can tell him. I think it's just best if I end things rather than tell him my secret. I know it's going to break his heart, but I have to do it. I know him, but at the same time I don't know how he will react if I tell him the truth. It's funny the kind of curves life throws at you when you least expect it.

~Roman POV~

My girlfriend of 3 years asked me to come over her house. She wouldn't be specific about anything, but she did tell me that she needed to talk to me about something. I didn't like the way she sounded over the phone, but hopefully it's nothing too bad. I pull up to her house. Her mom answers the door.

"Hi Roman," she replied, hugging me as she opened the door wider for me to come in.

"Hi Mrs. Jones. Kesha wanted me to come by. Is she upstairs in her room?" I questioned as I walked in.

"Yeah, she is. And you know the rule right?" her mom questioned as I shook my head. She smiled at me as I headed up the stairs. The rule was that I could be up in her room, but we had to leave the door open a bit. No closing and locking it, but you know there are ways around that, LOL. Anyway, I make it to her room. She's laying down with her headphones on as I come in and sit next to her on the bed. She looks up when she feels me on the bed.

"Hey, thanks for coming," she stated, giving a small smile.

"Yeah, but I have to admit, I didn't like your tone on the phone. It had me worrying the whole way over here. Is everything alright?" I respond as she wrapped her phone in her headphones and put it down on her nightstand.

"I don't know any other way to tell you this besides coming right out with it," she started before her voice trailed off.

"...I think we should break up," she finally let out after a pause that seemed to last forever. I just looked at her. We were just happy the day before. We went to the mall taking pictures and everything. Maybe I heard her wrong.

"Did you just say you wanna break up?" I question in disbelief. She looked down so that I couldn't see her face. "Hello?" I reply urging a response. She only nodded her head. I saw a tear fall down her right cheek, but she wouldn't look me in my face.

"I can't hear you," I stated in a raised voice. I realized I was getting loud, so I lowered my voice as I sighed.

"Why?" was my next response when she still didn't reply. Finally she spoke.

"I just think that we've grown apart and that it's just best we go our separate ways rather than stay in this relationship," she replied. She began twiddling her fingers, a habit she had when she was lying.

"Are you really sure that's what you want?" I questioned, believing that it really wasn't what she wanted.

"Yes I'm sure," she replied stunning me. I just stared at her for a second, total disbelief.

"Okay, if that's what you want. I don't want that, but I have to respect your wishes. I still love you and that will never change. I can't force you to be with me if you don't want to be. Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" I questioned, finally hearing the words coming out of my own mouth.

"Yes..." she said as she cried.

"Then why are you crying?" I asked her as I tilted her chin up so that she could finally look at me eye to eye.

"Because I still love you too, but I just think it's better this way," she confessed.

"What is it that you're not telling me?" I question her, trying to get an understanding and see if it wasn't something that could be worked out. There was a long silence.

"I cheated on you," she cried after a brief silence. And there it was, the real reason. Or was it? For some reason, I just still didn't believe her. Because, once again, she was twiddling her damn fingers.

"You what?!" I exclaimed as she jumped at the bass in my voice. I knew she was lying, but that's why I was mad. She wasn't telling me the real reason and was continuing with this lie. As much as we've made love, I would have noticed the difference had she really been with another man. Her walls gripped me the same every time we made love. We fit hand to glove. That's why I can say, without a doubt in my mind, that she's lying about cheating on me. If I did believe her, this conversation would be going in an entirely different direction. I've been known to have a temper from time to time, but I had to remember we were in her parent's house. If that's the lie she wanted to tell, I was going to let her.

"I'm sorry," she cried as she put her head down. She was really trying to make me believe her.

"I love you, but I'm not gonna sit around here and be dumb. If you want it to be over, it's over. I hope you find what you're looking for in life," I state as I get up to leave out her room, her house, and most likely her life.


	2. Chapter 2: Trying to Move On

Part 2: Trying to Move On

~Roman's POV~

It's been about 2 weeks since Kesha broke up with me and shattered my whole entire world. I've been stuck in my room wondering how I'm gonna make it through the day. I've just been laying in my bed in the dark, and I haven't been eating anything. I refused to cry that first night, but I do know one thing. I left my heart in that room with her. I've been practically living off memories of us. All the love we made. All those tender nights and those endless days. I really didn't think that it'd be this hard to get over her. Just to let her go. My family has tried talking to me, but it doesn't help. My twin cousins Jey and Jimmy try to get me out the house, but I just won't budge. I made a vow after the first week to stay locked in my room until she called me and said she was just playing a cruel joke on me. I didn't know I had it this bad. I feel like a chump.

At the start of week three without Kesha, I finally let the tears fall. I thought maybe she'd come to her senses by now, but she won't even take my calls. It's just been a full-on avoidance on her part. I've had this throbbing headache that just won't seem to go away. She's the only one that can stop these tears from falling. Ain't no sunshine in my life anymore. Everywhere I turn, I feel like she's there following me like a shadow. I lay down in my bed wondering if she's missing me just as much as I miss her. Does she ever wake up reaching out for me in the bed where I would sometime secretly lay with her in the middle of the night. I have to get out this house. I'm young, and I can't let this girl have me looking like a fool.

Some days I feel as though I've been a fool in love for far too long. Then I go right back to thinking that one night with her could make her remember what we had, but I doubt she'd even come near me. She can't really be this heartless could she? Roman, get yourself together. It's time to move on. Life is too short and there are way too many other fish in the sea. I gotta let her go. She's obviously moving on with her life, so it's about time I do the same for my own peace of mind.

~Kesha's POV~

It's been about three weeks since I ended things with Roman, and I've been just miserable without him. It wasn't something I wanted to do, but it was something that needed to be done. It was for the best. At least that's what I've been telling myself. I haven't been able to eat anything, and my family has been worried sick about me. They keep saying if I'm hurting this much over the breakup, why did I do it to begin with. I finally told them the reason. At first they didn't understand until I told them from my point of view. Finally, they understood, but they were disappointed because they all really liked Roman. He was my first in every aspect of the word. He was my first boyfriend, my first love, and my first time. Sometimes I'll be laying in my bed at night, and I'd just look over at the spot where he would lay when he'd sneak in my room and make love to me. Did I make a mistake?

~Roman's POV~

Well I finally ate something after losing 10 pounds from the stress of losing the love of my life. I showered and was waiting for Jimmy and Jey to come and get me so we could go to a party. As much as I still loved Kesha, I was going to have to accept the fact that she no longer wanted me and that I had to move on. That's what I intended on doing. We went to the party and had a great time. Of course your boy got a lot of numbers. They knew I was on the market, and I was about to make up for lost time. A few weeks later, school started again. Time passed, and I eventually got to live my dream of making it to the NFL. Unfortunately, my time in the NFL was brief, and I soon left and played football elsewhere. Around 2010, which was about 5 years after Kesha dumped me, I decided to join my family's legacy: wrestling. I signed up with the WWE and joined their FCW developmental territory.

I was practicing my second week there, and I saw this one girl standing across the room. Her back was to me though, so I couldn't see her face. Her ass looked very familiar, but I shook it off. She had long wavy black and brownish hair that stopped in the middle of her back. I was impressed by just the back of her body. Then she turned around, and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was none other than...Kesha.


	3. Chapter 3: Bumping Into Each Other

_A/N: Thanks for the love so far. I hope you all continue to read it as it progresses._

Part 3: Bumping Into Each Other

~Roman's POV~

I couldn't believe my eyes. I hadn't seen her but one time within the 5 years since she broke my heart, and that was after about a year. So in 4 years, I was once again laying eyes on her. She was still the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen, but what was she doing here? I contemplated whether or not I should approach her. After thinking about it briefly, I walked up to her. She almost choked on the water she was drinking when she saw me. She spit it out, and I patted her on the back.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?" I replied, resting my hand on the middle of her lower back as she regained her composure.

"What are you doing here Roman?" she finally questioned putting the top back on her bottle of water, obviously no longer able to drink it.

"I'm training to join the WWE which I'm sure is obvious. What are you doing here?" I questioned her back in response.

"I'm here for the same reason," she admitted, looking away. I could tell she wanted a reason to avoid me and just get away.

"Well, I erm- I have to um-go," she stuttered. I smiled at her as I just looked her in her eyes.

"Why the rush?" I finally asked as I folded my arms across my chest waiting on her response.

"No rush; I just really need to take care of something before I, uh, go," she replied as I continued to smile at her.

"Why are you staring at me like that Roman?" she finally questioned as she rolled her beautiful hazel eyes at me.

"Well, it's just sort of a surprise seeing you here is all. I haven't laid eyes on you in like, what, 4 years? Or has it been 5 years since the night that you broke my heart?" I questioned feeling myself getting all into my feelings once again. All this time, and she still had this affect on me.

"Please, let's not go there Roman," she pleaded as she pulled me to the side. Well at least she attempted to pull me to the side. "Please," she stated as I moved over with her. I'd put on at least 20 pounds of muscle since I last saw her. I had also started the process of a traditional Samoan sleeve on the shoulder of my right arm.

"Can we please just try and keep this professional? Let's just leave the past in the past. I've moved on as I'm sure you have. Let's both just achieve our goal of making it to the main roster of the WWE, and let's hope we both have successful careers once we do so," she replied, extending her hand out to me.

"So I'm just supposed to be around you and act like you didn't make the biggest decision of my life for me as far as us being together? I can try, but I make no promises. I still need closure on that chapter of my life, and I guess us meeting here was God's way of making that possible. I can let it go for now, but we will have to talk about it sooner rather than later," I stated back, accepting her extended hand before I walked away.

Dean walked up to me. "What was that all about?" he questioned as I felt my whole demeanor change. Five years, and she still could get a rise out of me. She had a sort of fire about her back when we were together. I'm pretty sure she started a lot of our small fights with that same fire just for the great make up that was sure to follow. I knew that wasn't going to happen this time, but I can dream right? lol

"I don't even wanna talk about it," I replied as I started doing some leg lifts. Working out was a big stress reliever for me.

"Okay, but you know you don't need anything throwing you off your game while you're here. If that's a problem," he started while pointing over at Kesha, "then you need to solve it quick, fast, and in a hurry. You can't let no female become a distraction man," he offered. I stopped what I was doing long enough to hear him out. He was right, but why, out of all my other exes, did it have to be the one I still had deep feelings for? Yeah I admit it. I still have a thing for her even after all these years. Some habits are just hard to break.

"You remember that ex of mine that I told you about that's done made it hard for me to be in a serious relationship?" I questioned as I sighed. He looked over at her with curious eyes.

"Well, you're looking at her," I finished.

"She is beautiful," he commented as I threw him a look.

"I'm not trying to get with her, but she is beautiful. I can see why you would fall for her and then have a hard time getting over her is all I'm saying," stated Dean as he wiped his neck with his towel.

"She's definitely that, and believe it or not, she's gotten even more beautiful over the years," I admitted while looking at her.

~Kesha's POV~

I can't believe it. After 5 years, I let my guard down on avoiding this man, and he's right here in my face again. Then he looks better than ever. I always thought "what if" when I would think about Roman. He looks fine as hell with all those muscles...let me stop. Crazy as it is, I've never stopped loving him, but I know if he knew my secret, he would be happy I ended things the way I did. Maybe I just should have told him the truth instead of breaking up with him based off of a lie. I look up and see Seth Rollins walking towards me. Since I've been here, him and I have grown a real friendship. He's so easy to talk to. We have the exact same birthday: May 28, 1986. How ironic right? That's where our friendship stemmed from. I had been there for about a month and a half, and that is when we befriended each other. He's a really good listener.

"Hey, what did I walk in here on. Looks like you were in a heated confrontation with Roman. I mean, I don't know him well, but we have talked since he's been here," he started as I sighed while sitting down. He sat down next to me.

"That's my ex," I simply stated. "The one I told you I had the biggest regrets for," I finished.

"Oh so that's the infamous Roman. What a small world, ey?" he stated back, drinking some water.

"Too small," I say back as I leaned back against the wall behind the bench I was sitting on.

"He says we're gonna have to talk about everything sooner or later, but he would let it rest for now," I stated as I closed my eyes. That is a conversation I am not prepared to have. I could feel eyes on me, so I open mines and look up to see Roman staring directly at me and Seth. I couldn't tell if I was staring at anger for me and our situation or out of jealousy at the fact that Seth was sitting so close to me. His eyes had some sort of rage in them, so I knew it the latter. He was never any good at hiding his jealousy over me. We made eye contact briefly before he got up and left out the gym area. This can't be good, and it is definitely a distraction I just do not need right now...


	4. Chapter 4: Jealous

Part 4: Jealous?

(This chapter will contain a sex scene, so just a word of advisory)

~Roman's POV~

I had to get out of there. Her and Seth were sitting just a little too close for my tastes. I know I have no business being jealous if they do have something going on, but I can't help it. He and I have talked a few times, but I wouldn't consider us to be friends or anything. He's a cool dude and all, just not for her. Why in the hell am I acting like this? Seeing them sitting next to each other, I could feel my temper rising, so I had to just remove myself from the scene. I've gotta get my head back in the game. I'm trying to become a WWE Superstar, but letting things like this bother me is not going to help by any means. I thought I had moved on, but seeing her again is just bringing back so many emotions I thought I had let go of 5 years ago. Dean walked out to where I was.

"Why the speedy exit?" he questioned drinking his bottle of water.

"I needed some fresh air," I lied as I rolled my eyes then closed them. It's something I learned to do to help calm my rising temper. It usually does the trick.

"Yeah, if you say so. I know what it was; I'm not dumb. They were just sitting next to each other Roman. I didn't think anything of it. That's just your mind playing tricks on you," Dean stated after finishing off his bottle of water.

"Until I get closure on that relationship, this is going to be hard as hell on me with her being here," I replied as I let my hair down from the loose ponytail it was in.

"Well she got here a few weeks before you..." Dean started. I didn't know it because today was my first time running into her.

"Well I wish we could have stayed not knowing the other was here. Then I wouldn't be in this place I swore I'd never return to," I confessed. Why couldn't we have just never crossed paths until later? Seeing her reminds me of our first time. I remember it like it was yesterday. She was a virgin, but I wasn't.

~FLASHBACK~

Her mom and dad were gone out of town for a wedding. That night I snuck into her bedroom window. She locked her door so that no one could walk in on us. I was sitting on her bed as she walked back over to me from her door.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I questioned her. I didn't want her feeling like I was trying to rush her. Because even if she changed her mind, I wasn't going anywhere. I would have waited forever if she asked me to.

"Yes, I'm sure," she answered as she bent down to kiss me. I stood up, still kissing her, turned her back to her bed, then laid her down on it. We continued kissing for a minute or two. I stood up and took my clothes off. She threw her gown to the floor revealing that she had nothing on beneath it. I admired her body for the work of art it was. She had curves for days and an ass out of this world. She looked down at my package and bit down on her bottom lip with so much sex appeal that I immediately rose to attention.

I went down to her neck and began laying small kisses on it. I led a trail of kisses to her breast. I took the right nipple into my mouth. By now, both of her nipples were hard. I showed just as much love to the left nipple. Her moans were making me harder by the minute. Once I'd had my fill of her perfect breasts, I continued my trail down her stomach. It was going up and down from her heavy breathing. When I got right above her "love," I looked up at her with a sexy smirk on my face as I parted her thighs. I laid kisses on the inner part of each thigh. She was already dripping from anticipation. That's when my tongue made contact with her wet pearl. I licked at it before sucking it into my mouth. I slowly stuck one finger inside of her in hopes that it would better prepare her for the real thing.

She moaned as I slowly moved it in and out of her with ease because of her wetness. I removed my finger and the replaced it with my tongue, her sweet nectar soon landing on it. She tasted like pineapples. As I continued orally pleasing her, she wrapped her legs around my head, gripping my hair, until she finally reached her orgasm. I climbed from in between her legs and began kissing her. I put the condom on before slowly sliding inside of her. She flinched in pain as I just stayed that way. I wanted her to get comfortable before I went any further. After she gave me the okay, I began giving her long but slow strokes. Once the pain died down and turned into pleasure, she got used to me and began grinding with me. My thumb rubbed against her pearl as she soon began to shake from her second orgasm of the night.

I laid down and she climbed on top of me. She slowly began to ride me before picking up speed as I palmed her ample breasts. I then moved my hands to her hips and began bouncing her up and down on me. Soon, I had her in the doggy position. I slammed into her as she began to moan my name and bite her pillow, begging me to go harder and deeper. I gave her just what she wantedd as I felt her walls contracting around me. I pretty much made love to her for most of that night before holding her in my arms and sleeping the rest of the night away. However, I did make it out before anyone even knew I was there.

~END FLASHBACK~

Now, here I am jealous and thinking that she could possibly be giving Seth what was once for me and me only. If they are, that's none of my business. It still doesn't make feel better that any man could have touched her since me. I can't believe I'm acting so damn jealous.

"I'm over it. The jealousy has passed," I lied to Dean, who I could tell wasn't buying it.

"Yeah, if you say so," he joked with a smirk on his face before walking back inside to the ring. It was almost time for our practice matches. (Don't really know what goes on during training, lol, so I'm just making it up)

We would have matches against each other to show our growth in the ring. Also, we had feuds and got to talk on the mic on the nights when the small crowd would come to see us perform. I walked back inside towards the ring area.

"Okay, Roman, you and Seth are going to go against each other tonight, so let's see this practice," spoke one of the trainers. Yeah, now that's what I'm talking about, LOL. Let me show him and everyone else what I can do, but also I can get him for being so close to the ex I still love.


	5. Chapter 5: The Revenge Match

Part 5: The Revenge Match

~Kesha's POV~

Oh no, Roman vs Seth. This can't end well. I know Roman, and I know he has a temper. The look he had in his eyes when we made that brief eye contact a minute ago was one filled with complete jealousy. Knowing him, as well as I do, he thinks something is going on between me and Seth which is the furthest thing from the truth. I figured I needed to warn Seth just so he can be prepared if Roman gets a little too rough on him for real. I pulled him to the side real fast.

"Hey, I need to tell you something," I whispered to him as he turned to me.

"Ok, but you gotta make it fast. I have to get in the ring with Roman," he stated as I sighed.

"Ok, look, I"m pretty sure that Roman thinks there's something going on between us, so he may decide to get a little rough on you in that ring," I warned as Seth looked as though he was just brushing it off.

"We know there's nothing going on between us. We're just friends," he smiled as he was about to continue into the ring.

"We know that, but he doesn't know that," I shouted back in a whisper with wide eyes. Roman was in the ring already looking like a shark ready to attack. I could feel him staring whIle I was whispering to Seth.

They started the match. Once Roman had him in his grip, he threw Seth to the turnbuckle hard, causing him to hold his back from the impact. He threw 10 clothesline punches across Seth's chest. Roman walked from the corner, turned around, and then charged at Seth who was able to move out of his way. He slammed right into the same turnbuckle he'd just had Seth on moments ago. Seth landed a dropkick to Roman's midsection. Roman fell, but soon got up and blocked another dropkick. This time, he clotheslines Seth hard, causing him to flip backwards. Everyone looked on at the rough, aggression filled match before them. Kesha was just standing there shaking her head. Roman picked Seth up and power-bombed him to the mat. He went for the pin, but Seth kicked out. He grabbed Seth by the hair to pick him up. Roman threw a few forearm shots before throwing Seth to the ropes. Seth countered with a hurricarana. As Roman was getting up, Seth went for the Curb Stomp, but Roman blocked him with a superman punch. As Seth was down, Roman went to the corner of the ring. Seth finally was able to get up, but Roman charged at him with the spear and got the three count. The referee raised Roman's hand in victory. He was looking dead at me as the ref held his hand up, a small smirk on his face. I just rolled my eyes. Cocky son of a you know what. Seth got out the ring. I walked over to him.

"Are you alright?" I questioned him as he held his stomach. That spear had hit him pretty hard.

"Yeah, but I think I did sense a little something in that ring," he frowned, realizing I was telling the truth about Roman possibly being rough on him.

"I told you. I could see it in his eyes. We're not together anymore, but for some strange reason, he saw you as competition just because of how close you were sitting next to me," I replied as we sat down.

"Well, I need to tell him he doesn't have anything to worry about on this end. Me and you are just friends. Nothing more, so he can calm it all the way down," complained Seth. I felt bad because it was my fault Roman was so rough on him. I looked up and saw Roman on the other side of the ring. I decided to walk over and confront him.

"Roman, we need to talk," I started as I crossed my arms across my chest in front of him.

"Unless it's about you know what, we have nothing to discuss right now," he stated rudely.

"We do. Why were you so rough on Seth in that match?" I questioned getting madder by the minute.

"Oh, did I hurt your little boyfriend?" he replied back with a smirk on his face. "I didn't think I was that rough. I thought I was a little easy on him actually."

"Well you weren't and you know it. There is nothing going on with me and Seth. We are friends and nothing more. So all of that was totally uncalled for!" I screamed at him as he just stood there with a pissed look on his face. It was the same look he used to have after the guys at school would eye me in the hallways. It was a turn on then, and even more right now. He looked so cute acting jealous that I just wanted to grab him and kiss those cute, sexy lips of his.

"So since we're talking about things, let's talk about you and I," he started as the trainer interrupted us.

"Kesha and Naomi, please come to the ring!" he announced. I looked at him, relief apparent in my eyes as I went to the ring for my match against Naomi.

We got in the ring, and I grappled her first. I threw her to the mat. She jumped right back up, and I hit her with a hurricarana takedown. I picked her up and threw her to the ropes. She came back and reversed it into a clothesline. I got back up and she threw me into the turnbuckle followed by a clothesline. I briefly looked out at the other wrestlers and saw Roman eyeing my match, concern on his face. I wasn't about to let him think I was weak. She went for a running bulldog, and she nailed it on me due to my momentary distraction. She picked me up and threw me at the ropes. She hit me with some kind of butt bump in the air. I fall down. She went for a leg drop, but I blocked it and caused her to fall to the mat. As she was getting up, I hit her with a springboard crossbody. I pinned her, but she kicked out. I pick her up and hit a Twist of Fate type move on her. As she's down, I climb the turnbuckle and hit the diving moonsault on her. 1-2-3. I get the pin-fall. Everyone cheers as the ref raises my hand in victory. I notice Roman clapping and smiling slyly at me. I couldn't help but smile back. I shook Naomi's hand before exiting the ring. Roman was right there.

"Good match," he spoke as I felt quite proud of myself for winning.

"Thanks," I smiled back.

"I thought she had you for a second, but you came back strong on her," he added. "But back to what we were talking about before we were interrupted," he stated quickly trying to get back to the issue at hand.

"Roman, let's go somewhere later on tonight, and we can talk then," I pleaded. He rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration, but he agreed to hold off once more until later. Will I be able to tell him the truth? Will he hate me? So many unanswered questions for both of us.


	6. Chapter 6: The Reveal Pt 1

Part 6: The Reveal Pt. 1

~Author's POV~

Everyone went to the showers to clean up after the practice matches. Kesha was in the diva's shower thinking about her meeting with Roman for later on that night. Would she really be able to tell him the truth finally? Meanwhile, Roman had showered and was actually waiting on Dean. They had rode together to save money on gas. He had become anxious for later on. He was hoping it'd finally bring closure to his relationship with Kesha.

~Seth's POV~

Kesha walked out the diva's locker room, and I was waiting for her. We had rode together. As we walked to the garage and to her car, she asked me to drive. Once we got in, I noticed a picture laying over the speedometer. It was a little girl that looked to be about 4 years old.

"Who is that?" I asked. She noticed who I was referring to.

"Um..that's m-my niece," she stuttered while looking away. She was also twiddling her fingers; it was a habit I noticed she did a lot when she wasn't telling the truth. Therefore, I knew she was lying.

"Yeah, well she looks a lot like you and someone else," I started, picking the picture up to look at it closer. She took it from me as I shot her a suspicious look.

"Is that your daughter?" I finally questioned, waiting for her to reply. She sighed and looked out the window again.

"Hello? Earth to Kesha! Is she?" I urged once more. She remained silent, but finally broke it.

"Yes," she confessed. That's when I was able to put two and two together.

"And Roman?" I questioned as she nodded her head in agreement, tears forming in her eyes.

"He doesn't know?" I continued as she shook her head no.

~Kesha's POV~

"Why? Is that why ya'll broke up?" Seth had a million and one questions, but it felt good getting it off of my chest.

"Look, I never told him because I knew he wasn't ready for a child. He told me that he wanted to go to the NFL, get married, save money, then have kids once we were comfortable enough to raise them. When I got pregnant, which was an accident, he was in his second year of college with no job. I was just finishing my freshman year, and I had no job either. My family understood after I convinced them it was best he didn't know about the pregnancy. I even contemplated getting an abortion, but the thought left as quickly as it came because I knew I could never get rid of our child. My family tried hard to convince me to just tell him the truth after they saw how miserable I was without him, but I was just too damn stubborn. Now tonight, I just might have to finally tell him the truth. He's missed out on 4 years of her life, and I know he's gonna be pissed about that," I cried, finally letting it all out to someone besides family. I put my head down in my hands as I cried.

"Look, sure, he'll be mad, but he deserves to know the truth. Besides, it'll be a heavy burden lifted off of your shoulders to finally get it out in the open with him," he responded as we soon made it to my home. He turned off the car and we exited it. He gave me a hug and told me everything would be alright. I thanked him before he got into his own car and left.

I went inside to get dressed. As soon as I walked through the door, my pride and joy, my earth, came running to me.

"Mommy!" she squealed as she made her way into my waiting arms. She had been sitting down with my dad on the couch. I had moved back home with my parents so that I could pursue my wrestling dreams. They embraced my decision to become a wrestler and fully supported me in my dream. My mom took care of Joy, my baby girl, for me while I was in training. When my dad finally got the promotion of a lifetime, he let her quit working to finish raising us. That was over 10 years ago.

"There's mama's little princess. What have you been up to?" I asked, sitting down on the sofa next to my dad who couldn't help but smile at his youngest grandchild.

"Me and Pa-Pa was eating ice cream and pizza. Then we played games at the game place," she smiled, obviously satisfied with the day she'd spent with her grandpa.

"So you had lots of fun with Pa-Pa?" I questioned as she excitedly shook her little head up and down. She had long, black hair that I put into plats that hung down to the middle of her back. My hair was long, and apparently Roman had decided to let his hair grow out too. So she came by it naturally. She looked just like a perfect mixture of both me and Roman.

"Daddy, you will never believe who I ran into today," I started as he asked me who. I paused for a moment.

"...Roman," I confessed as his eyes widened with shock. I looked down at our daughter.

"Really? So how did that go?" my dad questioned, giving Joy a high five.

"I can't say, but he did manage to get me to agree to meet him tonight to talk about everything. He just wants the truth for closure, and I think I may finally have to give him that truth," I stated all in one breath, butterflies growing in the pit of my stomach. Joy jumped down and ran to my mom who had just come down the stairs.

"Well hello. How was training?" she questioned after picking Joy up. Joy laid her head on my mom's shoulder.

"Fine. I ran into Roman. He's training there, too. I guess he decided to stay in the family business," I spoke as I stood up to go get ready for what could be one of the most life changing nights of my life.

"Roman? As in Joy's father? Are you going to finally tell him about her?" she questioned as she sat down with Joy next to my father.

"I think it's time. Running into him is no coincidence. It's time he knew the truth. I knew I couldn't avoid it forever, but I still didn't know how I would break the news to him. I never cheated. I only got scared because I was pregnant and knew he wasn't ready for a child yet. That's my real truth: we have a beautiful little girl...

~Roman's POV~

Dean and I were riding in silence when I decided to break it.

"She finally agreed to tell me the truth about our breakup. I'm supposed to be meeting up with her tonight," I admitted as he shook his head.

"Finally, some closure so that you can finally move on. I mean no offense to her, but she got you in a bad space in just one meeting. It's like she has some sort of hold on you. You really need this man. Maybe then, you can move on and find something that may be even better for you than her. You never know. The closing of this chapter van finally open up a new one. We can go Mack the honies together," he joked as I just laughed and shook my head at him.

"Yeah. Maybe if I get this closure, I can try move on. I know I haven't because deep down i needed to know if we were definitely over. I couldn't move on with another woman fully because of the cliffhanger our breakup left in my weeks it took me to realize she wasn't coming back. Yet, that still wasn't enough for me to really move on with my life. I've just been at a standstill, and I really didn't realize it until now, seeing her again," I stated as Dean just listened to me.

"I know I joke a lot, but in all seriousness, I hope you get what you need tonight to truly be happy again. You're a good guy and deserve happiness. Now whether or not that's with her or not, you deserve to be happy," he replied as I smiled. Ge really was a good friend. He was fun to be around, but he could be a listening ear if needed. And I truly appreciated him for it.

"Thanks Dean, that means a lot to me to hear you say that. And yes, I hope I get my answers tonight to be free of this mess that's been in my head since that night," I stated as we neared my house. I got out the car.

"Thanks for the ride, I'll see you tomorrow and tell you how it went," I said as I stuck my head in the window to give him a handshake.

"No problem, see you later," he replied as he drove off down the street. Now I had to go and find something clean to wear, make her sweat a little. This could either be a positive night or a negative one. For my sake, I'm praying for positive.


	7. Chapter 7: The Reveal Pt 2

~Kesha's POV~

I finally met up with Roman at our agreed upon spot. He was wearing a gray polo with some black jeans and gray Timbs. I happened to be wearing a gray floor length sundress with black sandals. We were sitting across from each other. I found it hard to look him in the eyes for two reasons. First, I knew I was about to tell him something that would completely alter his life and his feelings for me; it may even cause him to hate me. And second, he was just too gorgeous and making me have thoughts I shouldn't be having. He was staring dead at me when I finally made eye contact with him.

"Well, do you wanna order first or go right into talking?" he started. I dreaded the fact that he was ready for me to jump right into it. Truth was, my appetite was gone. I was no longer hungry. My stomach was actually starting to twist into a knot. I cleared my throat.

"To be honest, I really don't have an appetite right now. As a matter of fact, this is a mistake. Maybe we should just do it some other time," I panicked as I tried to get up and gather my things to leave. He got a hold of my wrist and with pleading eyes spoke, "Please, we've come this far. Don't run away now. Let's just discuss what we came here to discuss. You at least owe me that much."

I sat back down, feeling my eyes welling up with tears before I even started saying what it is I had to say. I blinked them away before he could see them fall.

"Since you're not hungry, let's get to it. Why did you really break up with me that night?" he questioned with an intense look in his eyes. I closed my eyes to avoid him as I put my head down.

"I told you I cheated," I lied.

"You and me both know that's a lie. Now again, why did you end things? Please just stop trying to avoid it," he stated. I held a long pause. I was considering whether or not to tell him the truth, or keep lying.

~Roman's POV~

There she was trying to run away from the situation again. She did that the first time by cutting off all contact with me over these past 5 years, aside from the one time we accidentally bumped into each other. Deep down, I always knew it was more to our breakup than her lie about cheating on me. Today, I'm going to get my answers. I deserve that much for what I went through. I was waiting on her to respond to me. Therefore, I could finally gain some closure on this relationship.

"I didn't love you anymore," she finally spoke. It felt like a thousand and one needles were stabbing at me. That wasn't the answer that I wanted, but over the years it was the one I feared was her true reason for ending things. I was just hoping it wasn't true. How do you just fall out of love with someone? Now I was the one silent.

"Well say something Roman. You've wanted your answer, and now you've gotten it. I never wanted to say that to you, but you were just so insistent on my truth. Now I've hurt you all over again," she cried. I couldn't say anything. I looked down at the table, and that's when I saw it. She was twiddling her damn fingers again. Now I was just beyond pissed.

"For a minute there, I actually believed you! Then I look down and see you're still lying," I bark in a quiet whisper. "Damn, woman just be honest! Tell me the damn truth! It's been 5 years that I've had to deal with this, this feeling of not knowing. Not knowing if you were just playing some cruel joke on my heart. Not knowing if you fell out of love with me, as you just said, because that was my biggest fear. My biggest fear all these years was that you had fallen out of love with me, but since you're twiddling your fingers, I know you're lying. That was always your bad habit when lying. I bet you didn't even know that I always noticed that about you," I stated, truly hurt by her continuous lies. At least I know she was still in love with me, at least back then anyway.

"If our love ever meant anything to you, you would tell me the truth right now," I stated. I had never been so mad in my life. I still loved this woman, but she was making me hate her right now with all the lies. She sat there quietly for about a minute or two. Finally, she took out her purse and pulled out a picture before handing it to me. It was a picture of a beautiful little girl.

"Who is this?" I questioned looking at the picture a little closer. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Kesha said nothing, but the longer I stared at the picture, the more I saw how she was a perfect combination of both me and Kesha. It couldn't be, could it?

"Is this our child?" I questioned in complete shock. After a brief moment of silence, she finally nodded her head up and down. I felt a whole bunch of emotions start to well up inside of me.

"You were pregnant?" I asked, still dumbfounded. Now things were starting to make sense. I had noticed that she had began eating more and putting on a liltte weight. I just assumed it was the stress and weight gain known as the freshman 15 a lot of first year college students experience.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I question once more, still staring at...my daughter's picture.

"I didn't think you'd be happy. We had already talked about waiting to have kids until we could afford them. I thought you'd be pissed that I wasn't more careful. I missed my pill one day, and we had sex that next night. (I knew I wanted to give him my virginity, so I got on the pill. We used a condom our first time, but we stopped using them after that. Stupid I know, but we were young and in love)

"I loved you, and I would not have blamed you. It takes two to make a baby. You couldn't do it alone. I'm the one who said I didn't think we needed to use condoms once you were on the pill. I was just as much to blame for the slip up. I would have never been mad at you for getting pregnant with our child. We would have been raising her together Kesha. I can't believe you thought that our love wasn't strong enough for me to understand one little slip up! Accidents happen. What were we building? You could have discussed anything with me, but you chose to take the coward's way out by dumping me and hiding your pregnancy. I guess I know now why you've tried so hard to avoid me all these years. Then trying to make me think you cheated, when I already knew you hadn't. I am so fucking pissed right now," I stated in anger. I balled my fist, closed my eyes and took a deep breath, then released both the breaths and fists.

~Kesha's POV~

I could see the anger in his eyes. I fucked up big time. He knew the truth now, and there isn't anything I could do take it back or make it up to him.

"What, it's like 4 years I've missed out on her life? You took away my choice to be a father. You made that decision for me, and that's not fair at all. My child and I are both the victims in this. I didn't know you could be so selfish!" he shot at me as I finally just broke down.

"I'm so sorry Roman. I cried every night after our breakup. Wishing I could just tell you the truth, but I was too afraid to. My parents and the rest of my family didn't even know my real reason for ending things until I finally admitted to them. When they learned the truth, they all told me to just tell you, but I convinced them that it would ruin your lilfe and that's not what I wanted to do," I cried.

"You don't know what would have ruined my life. My first born child surely wouldn't have, but now I guess we'll never know what would have been had I known I had a child on the way. And why? Because you once again took away my choice in this situation. This is 4 years I will never get back with my child!" he screamed. People were starting to stare, and I was getting more embarrassed by the minute. I wanted to run and hide.

"Roman, please calm down. You're making a scene," I whispered. He didn't care and he let it be known.

"I won't because this is fucked up!" he exclaimed as he stood up, knocking his chair over in the process. He left me sitting at the table all alone. If I ever had any hope of us getting back together and raising our daughter, it was gone now. Well the getting back together part was, but I'm almost certain that he was going to want to be a part of his child's life. I just hope he wouldn't try anything like trying to take my child away. That would create a big problem. I had to try and fix this situation, ASAP. Now I knew Roman had a temper, but I never ever once feared him hitting me while in one of his fits. However, tonight he was so pissed, I thought for a quick second that he might actually reach over and knock the hell out of my ass. I had to do whatever it took to right this big ass mess that I've created.


	8. Chapter 8: The Aftermath

_A/N: First off, I'd like to say thanks to those of you who have read and reviewed my story thus far. It is greatly appreciated. Those who are reading and just not reviewing, thanks to you as well. This is my first story, so just bare with me lol. This chapter won't be very long, but I guess you could say it kind of leads into the next chapter. Sort of like a filler. Again, thanks and enjoy!_

~Kesha's POV~

I cried all night when I returned home after that disaster. After leaving the restaurant when Roman left, I had driven my car around for a little while just trying to clear my mind of what had actually transpired between us. I couldn't believe the mess i'd found myself in. I did such a great job at avoiding Roman, I got caught up. I always knew the first thing he would want to know if we ever crossed paths would be "Why?" Deep down I knew he didn't believe my reason for ending things. That's how well I knew him.

The next day happened to be an off day for everyone in training. I was laying in my bed with my eyes closed; my mind was still reeling from the events of the night before. I really hurt Roman, but I already knew the day he found out about Joy he would be pissed. Even though I expected his reaction, it still shook me to the core just how angry he actually was. He'd never looked at me the way he did last night. I had no idea how to fix this, but I knew I had to do something fast. Just then my pride and joy ran in the room and jumped on my bed.

"Mommy, mommy are you up?" she screamed as I couldn't help but smile.

"No," I joked with her with my eyes still closed.

"Then how you talking while you sleep?" she questioned. I opened my eyes and saw a confused look on her face. Then she started laughing when I began tickling her. Once I was tired, I hugged her as she snuggled into me.

"I love you sweetie," I told her as I began playing in her hair. It was a habit I had from the day I brought her home. I would rub her head and she would always calm down. It worked with tantrums, crying, and just relaxation. It was my secret weapon.

"I love you too mommy," she replied back. I kissed the top of her little head.

"Well mommy needs to jump in the shower, and then I'll make you some breakfast," I stated as she jumped up. Anytime I had a day off, I would make her her favorite breakfast, or whatever she wanted for the day. Sometimes that was cereal, sometimes pancakes, or an omelet even. She ran out the room, probably to one of those grandparents that spoil her lil' butt. I jumped in the shower. I let the water run across my head. I shampooed my hair then washed the rest of my body. When I got out, I went into the kitchen. Joy wasn't far behind.

"So what do you want little girl?" I asked her. She put her little finger on her chin as if she was really thinking about it.

"Bacon and eggs," she finally answered. I rolled my eyes and smiled as I began preparing breakfast for everyone in the house. I called my parents to breakfast once I was finished. We all sat down with our plates.

"So how did last night go?" my mom asked before taking a bite of bacon.

"Not so well," I admitted. "Horribly actually," I added as I drank some orange juice.

"What happened?" my dad questioned now.

"He was pissed," I stated as I put my plate down. I'd suddenly lost my appetite.

"Well what did you expect Nichole," my mom responded, calling me by my middle name as she sometimes does. "You kept his child a secret from him for 4 years."

"I know mama; you don't have to remind me," I frowned, getting upset at the truth.

"Well, what else happened?" she questioned more as I just rolled my eyes.

"He said he had no idea I was so heartless and that he couldn't believe I'd keep something like that from him. He said that it was another decision I made without him having a say, but he did admit that he still loved me but was hating me at that moment for keeping such a secret from him," I stated, tears forming in my eyes. I let them fall. My mom came over to me and wrapped a caring arm around me to embrace me in a motherly hug. It was much needed at that moment. My baby looked up at me.

"Why you crying mommy?" she questioned, concern in her little voice causing it to crack. She walked over to me and laid her head in my lap. I picked her up and hugged her with all my might. She was the reason I breathed. When she's older, she'll probably hate me for keeping her away from her father for all these years. That's something I can't bare to think of. I wiped my eyes and finally let her go. She was crying now, so I knew I had to be strong for her.

"It's okay princess. Mommy was just having a sad moment, but I'm better now okay," I replied as I gave her a kiss on the cheek and she wiped her eyes. I just held her close to me.

"Did he want to meet her?" my dad asked.

"I don't know. He was so mad, he probably didn't think about it," I answered. I know he's going to want to see her. He'll probably call me when he thinks about it.

"If he doesn't call today, maybe you should call him and arrange it. I don't want him to come and try to take her away or anything crazy like that. You two have to be cordial to one another to deal with this. There's an impressionable child in the middle of all of this," my mom spoke as I nodded in agreeance with her. There was a knock on the door. It was only 9 'o clock in the morning.

"Are y'all expecting someone?" I questioned my parents. They both shook their heads no. I stood up, went to the door, and looked through the peep hole. I was completely shocked, but not really, at who was standing there.


	9. Chapter 9: More Aftermath

It was Roman. I guess he had thought about meeting his daughter after all. I contemplated not answering the door. I went back to the kitchen.

"It's Roman," I replied as they looked stunned. "Can one of you go to the door and tell him we're not here?" I added as they looked like 'hell no' to my request.

"No more running! What did I just say? You two need to be cordial and on one page for my grandbaby," my mother said as I pouted. I went back to the door and opened it.

"Hey, I know it's early, but I couldn't wait to see my daughter. I been up all night waiting for an appropriate time to come so I could come by," he stated as I moved over to let him in.

"Roman, I'm sorry..." I started but he cut me off.

"Save it okay. I'm here for her, not you right now," he fumed as I just shut up. I remember how he could get when he was pissed, and it was best I just left him alone for now. My parents walked into the living room.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Jones," he greeted them. My mom gave him a hug and my dad a handshake. That was way more than I got from him. My feelings were a little hurt, although I knew I deserved it.

"Hello Roman," they both replied. That's when Joy came from behind them. He saw her and I could sense him soften up a little.

"And who is this pretty little girl?" he questioned as Joy hid behind my dad's legs. I saw him smile a little at this.

"You wanna tell him your name?" my mom questioned as she shook her head no. Joy could be shy around people she didn't know, but it's hard to get her to stop talking once she's comfortable around you.

"You can tell him your name sweetie," I said to her as she spoke in a low voice.

"Joy," she replied still hiding her face. He smiled at her, and I felt even more bad about my decisions. He was mad at me, but seeing his child was allowing him to smile. He went over to her and knelt down in front of her.

"Hi Joy, my name is Roman. It's nice to meet you," he smiled as she gave him a small, shy smile in return. I didn't want him to tell her he was her father just yet. However, over the last yea or so, she had began to ask about him.

"Roman, can we please talk real fast?" I requested as he turned and gave me the coldest look I'd ever seen, but he stood back up and turned in my direction.

"Come on Joy; let's go upstairs so that mommy and Roman can talk okay," my mother spoke to my child as she picked her up and the three of them headed upstairs. He spoke once they were out of sight.

"What is it? I was about to tell my child I was her father," he started in an angry tone.

"I know you want her to know, but we need to come together and find a gentle way to tell her that," I stated.

~Roman's POV~

Now she wanted to talk together about something, but yet she took it upon herself to keep my child a secret from me for 4 years.

"Now you want to come together? Where was this when you found out you were pregnant with my child? Or is it when it's only convenient for you that you finally want to include me in something regarding her?" I fumed. I really can't believe her nerves right now.

"I just don't want to throw this at her all at one time. She's only 4 years old. She doesn't know you, and I don't want to overwhelm her," she replied. "I'm not saying I don't want you in her life, I do. She's been asking about you, but I didn't know what to say to her," she added. I could tell she was about to break down, but I was still pissed and hurt so I didn't care. At least I didn't care that much.

"You're right. I don't want to do that, but I am going to be in my child's life now that I know she even exists. As far as you, I don't want anything to do with you outside of her," I shot at her as her tears fell willingly. She wiped them away as quickly as they were falling. I felt bad I was the reason she was crying, even though she did what she did to me, but I wasn't going to show her those emotions. All she was getting from me was anger.

"I understand," she replied in a barely audible voice. She turned away and walked to the downstairs restroom and closed the door. I sat down on the sofa before I realized they had pictures of my baby girl all around the room on the walls. I looked around and saw pictures from her being a day old, to what looked like 6 months and other different ages. She really was a beautiful little girl, but then again, so is her mother. Mad as I am, I can't deny the fact that she's gotten even more beautiful over the past 5 years. I keep getting weak around her, but I can't just forgive her that easily. I'm much too stubborn for that. I can see myself forgiving her, but I don't see it anytime soon. She finally came back out the restroom.

"Look, you're welcome to come and see her anytime you want to, but I can't let her go with you until she gets more comfortable around you," she spoke with a newly dried face. Her eyes were still red and puffy though.

"Thank you," I replied back. "Can you call her back down so that I can start getting to know her better?" I ask her as she called out her name.

"Joy, come down here sweetie." She came down the stairs as fast as her little legs would carry her.

"Sweetie, do you want to get to know Roman?" Kesha asked her as she put her little finger in her mouth acting shy.

"I don't know," she replied back to her with a shrug of her little shoulders. Kesha sat down on the floor and pulled her into her lap.

"Joy, this is your daddy," she finally confessed to her.

"My daddy?" she questioned back getting a little excited.

"Yes," Kesha answered her. Joy waved at me then shyly put her head back down on her mother's shoulder.

"I can't wait to get to know you better princess," I replied as I sat down Indian style on the floor right next to them.

"I asked my mommy about you 'cause my friends asked me if my daddy stayed with me. I told them I didn't have a daddy," she stated as I felt my heart break. I gave Kesha a cold look, but went back to Joy.

"Well you do have one, and I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere any time soon. I'm gonna be here for you any time you need me okay?" I responded as I reached out my hand for her to shake. She shook it and started smiling. That's when I noticed she had dimples like Kesha. I stayed there for most of the day, before deciding I didn't want to overstay my welcome.

"Well, Joy, daddy needs to go home right now, but your mommy has my number if you ever want to call to talk to me okay?" I told her as she smiled and blushed, once again shyly placing her finger in her mouth.

"Okay daddy," she smiled as she hugged my leg. I reached down to give her a hug back. I was already starting to love this little girl, and she just about had me wrapped around her little finger already. I walked to the door.

"Let me send her upstairs to my parents, and I'll walk you out," Kesha spoke. We went outside after Joy went upstairs and there was an awkward silence for about a minute.

"Look Roman, I know you don't want to hear it, but I truly am sorry for everything. I know nothing I do or say will erase the hurt and anger or give you back these 4 years of her life, but I hope one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me," she confessed. I said nothing, so she continued.

"I actually thought I was helping you, for reasons I don't even understand anymore, by keeping my pregnancy a secret. My reasoning just doesn't make sense to me now that I look back at it. Our child deserved to have us both in her life, but I was young and stupid. Just...I'm sorry," she stated, pouring her heart out to me. I still said nothing, so she turned to walk away.

"Wait," I replied gently grabbing her by her arm to stop her. "I can't forgive you right now, but I'm sure I will be able to one day. I just don't see it happening any time soon. This is a lot to take in. I almost wish you had cheated on me or even fell out of love with me for real," I confessed. "They would have a hurt a lot less than finding out I've missed out on 4 years of my child's life," I stated.

It would have been less painful had she cheated than knowing she hid my child from me. A dad is supposed to love and teach a son how to be a man, and he's supposed to love and protect his daughter. Now I have to play catch up with Joy because of her. Looking in her eyes, I can see the pain and remorse she's feeling. It's even hard to look at her and not feel bad. This was the woman I once loved with everything in me, so yeah it hurt me to see her hurting. However, she brought this on herself. All that mattered right now was me being in my child's life from this day forward. I'd deal with my mixed emotions for her mother later.


	10. Chapter 10: Deciding to Fix Things

~Kesha's POV~

I was glad to see Roman spending time with his daughter, but it just broke my heart that I was the reason why they were just meeting and had missed out on so many years together. I knew Roman would be a great father even though he wasn't ready when I got pregnant, but I just had it in my head that it would affect his future and that he would be so pissed and mad about our baby. I never took the time to think that his love for me would have been strong enough to where he wouldn't be that upset about us having a baby before we were ready. I wish there was a time machine that could take me back in time to change all of the bad decisions I made back then. I would have never broken up with him based on the lie of cheating, and I definitely would have told him about my pregnancy. I've made so many mistakes because I was young, but I definitely had to make this right for both Roman and Joy. They deserve that much and more. I would hate for my child to resent me once she's older and realizes that I kept her dad out of the first 4 years of her life.

A few days later, we were back at training. I was talking to Seth when I saw Roman walk in. I didn't want to stare, so I kept looking and talking to Seth as he walked by. I was telling him about what happened as he lent a listening ear.

"Seth, seeing his interaction with our daughter was both pleasing and upsetting," I stated.

"How so?" he questioned as we sat down.

"It's pleasing because he's so good with her, and it didn't even take her that long to get close to him. She usually doesn't take to people she doesn't know that fast. It's upsetting because it's my fault they're just now meeting each other. They could have been having this kind of relationship from the beginning, and we probably most likely would still be together. I'm just beating myself up because of my choices in life," I vented as I felt myself on the verge of tears.

Seth wrapped a friendly arm around me and let me lay my head on his shoulder as I sniffled.

"It's alright. In time, he'll finally be able to forgive you and you two can move on and maybe even be happy together one day. Just give it time. It's still fresh to him, so he's going to be pissed. Eventually, he'll be able to move past it. I know he still loves you by the ass whooping he gave me," Seth smiled as he rubbed my arms up and down. That made me laugh a little. I could feel eyes on us, but I wouldn't look up at them because I already knew who they belonged to.

~Roman's POV~

Why was she laying all on his shoulder? Are they really a couple and she's just denying it to me? They look a little too friendly for my liking. Why am I worried? We're not together anymore, and right now I'm mad as hell at her. Dean walked over to me.

"What's up brother?" he questioned as we exchanged pounds.

"Nothing. Hey, do you think they're a couple?" I asked him still looking in the direction of Seth and Kesha. I know she can feel me burning a hole into the both of them with my eyes, but she won't look up at me.

"Who?" Dean questioned, drinking a large sip out of his bottle of water.

"Seth and Kesha," I replied back as he looked to where I was staring. He stared for a few seconds.

"I don't know. Maybe they're just good friends with each other," he finally spoke as he finished off the bottle of water and threw it into a nearby trash can.

"But if they are, why do you care? You're so busy being mad at her for lying about your daughter. Besides, her love life has nothing to do with you anymore," Dean spoke.

I knew he was right, but I also knew I still had feelings for her. And if her and Seth were really together and happy right now, I'd have no chance at getting her back once I was finished being angry. Part of me wanted to go over there, pull her into the hall somewhere away from everybody, and just plant one big old giant kiss on her. But who am I kidding? She'd probably slap the hell out of me; also, if Seth were her man, he'd be trying to fight me for kissing his girl. This girl got me all discombobulated.

I want to hate her for keeping my child from me, but at the same time I'm still in love with her. I guess I never actually stopped being in love wih her. I looked back over at them and saw that Kesha had gotten up and walked away somewhere, so I walked over to Seth.

"Hey man, look, I know Kesha told me you and her were just friends, but I saw her laying on your shoulder. What's up with that? Are y'all really together or not?" I questioned as he stood up from his seat. I had about an inch or two over him.

"No, we're not," he spoke. "We are just friends, nothing more. She was just confiding to me about what transpired between you two and your daughter," he replied. "And she got a little teary eyed because of all the regret she felt due to her choices," he added as I looked down and sighed. I rolled my neck as it popped a little.

"Well she should. They not only affected her, but everyone around her. Mainly me and our daughter," I replied as I felt my anger rising again.

"Look, Roman, I'm not trying to tell you what to do, but I think you two should talk more and work through this. She misses you, and she's regretted her decisions ever since she made them," spoke Seth. I knew she would probably kill him if she knew he was in here telling me her true feelings, but he probably felt as though he was helping her out. "Also, I can tell you still have strong feelings for her," Seth responded as I just took in his words. Were my feelings that obvious? If he could tell, could she?

"She really hurt me back then when she broke things off, but she really hurt me keeping my child from me. I don't know if I can forgive her," I stated as I thought about our daughter. My baby girl that already had me under her little spell, lol.

"I know it's going to take time, but I'm just saying to think things all the way through and don't make decisions out of anger," Seth stated before he walked away.

The trainers started calling people out for their matches as I forced myself to pay attention as they called name after name. I had to get my head back in the game.

~Kesha's POV~

I stared at myself in the mirror of the women's restroom. I had to pull myself together. This thing with Roman was already taking it's toll on me, and I didn't see it getting easier any time soon. I'm really glad I have Seth to confide in. I need someone outside of family to give me advice from someone looking in. I heard them start calling out names for the matches. I really hoped I didn't have one tonight because my mind was definitely not going to be in it.

As I walked back into the ring area, I could have sworn I saw Roman walking away from Seth. I was definitely going to have to find out what that was all about.


	11. Chapter 11: Not the Only 1 with Secrets

~Kesha's POV~

There were four matches that took place. Thankfully, I didn't have one. Roman went against Big E but fell short. Neville lost to Leo Kruger. Sasha Banks beat Storm (OC character). Seth beat Roman's friend Dean. The two had crazy in-ring chemistry. After they were over, I walked over to Seth.

"What's up?" Seth smiled at me once I made it over to him.

"Great match!" I smiled back as I gave him a hug, though it was a sweaty one.

"Thanks. That guy is crazy in that ring, but I like working with him. You never know what he's going to do," he spoke as we walked over to the water cooler and each grabbed a bottle. We then made it over to one of the benches against the wall.

"Glad I didn't have a match. I don't think I could have focused with everything going on these last two weeks. The reason I stopped you was because when I was walking back in here, I saw Roman walking away from you. What was that all about?" I questioned going right into it. He smiled.

"Well little Ms. Nosey, if you must know, he wanted to know if we were a couple, and I told him yeah," he responded as I just stared at him. He had a serious look on his face.

"Why would you tell him that?" I questioned as I palmed my forehead and put my head down.

"I'm just joking," he replied as he burst out laughing at my reaction. I hit him in his arm as hard as I could and rolled my eyes playfully.

"You are so not funny," I said back as I crossed my arms across my chest and gave him the duck face.

"Aww, don't be mad. You needed that laugh, I can tell. No, but for real, that is what he asked me. Of course I said no. I explained that we were just friends, but I did tell him that you two needed to sit down and try to talk things out," Seth responded seriously. I sighed in agreeance.

"And what did he say when you said that?" I questioned curiously.

"Well, he just kind of skid past it. He said you really hurt him, but I did tell him that I could see that he still had strong feelings for you," he stated with a small smile. I found myself kind of blushing at that statement.

"He didn't even deny it, but he did say that he didn't know if he could forgive you. In other words, in my own opinion as a man, he doesn't want to just up and forgive you so easily," he added. I let all he was saying register with me.

"I really have to hit the showers now," he stated before getting up to head to the locker room. I stood up as well.

"Okay, thanks again Seth," I replied as we hugged before he went to the back. I decided I would just wait to take my shower once I got home. My mind was in a complete whirlpool. Something had to change before I lost it completely.

~Roman's POV~

I had showered and was waiting on Dean. He rode with me today. He finally came, and we headed to the car.

"I was wondering something," Dean started after the initial silence once we got into our respective seats.

"Yeah, and what's that?" I questioned as I settled back into the driver's seat.

"Have you told her yet?" he asked as I looked over at him, confusion written all over my face.

"Told her what?" I questioned. He looked at me like 'you know what I'm talking about' as I got quiet.

"What is it that you're keeping from her? It's been, what, almost two weeks since she told you about your daughter? But she's not the only one with a secret. I mean, it may not be such a secret to others, but it would be to her," he responded. I immediately knew what he was talking about.

"Well, that's not really something to talk about with her right now," I spoke as I tried to focus on keeping my attention on the road ahead of me.

"So when will it be? Know what, never mind. It's none of my business," he replied, turning his head to look out the window. There was a silence as I pondered what he was pretty much saying I had to do.

"I'll tell her when the time is right," I finally spoke. He just nodded and put his head back against the headrest.

I was so involved in my anger towards her, and just seeing her again after all these years, that I kind of just blanked out other aspects of my life. She totally shook the foundation of my life to its core by reappearing back in my life the way she had.


	12. Chapter 12: Getting Back Together?

~Kesha's POV~

It had been about three months since Roman found out about Joy. Every chance he got, he would come over to spend time with her. If he couldn't come by, he would definitely call. Days when he hadn't come to see her, she would ask me when he was coming back. She had really gotten attached to her father over these past few months, and she had even met her other grandparents and family. They all spoiled her and showed her nothing but love. I was so happy about how everyone had embraced my child. The first time she met them, I did tag along at her request. Roman's demeanor towards me had somewhat softened, but only by a little bit.

Things at FCW were going well also. I was taking more high flying risks than ever before. It just gave me life to fly off the turnbuckle or the rope itself. My moonsault thrilled me as well. I was thinking about making a new signature move for myself. Our schedule was mad crazy, and I sometimes didn't get to see my daughter as much as I would like to. If I make it onto the WWE Roster before she starts kindergarten, she's going on the road with me. Seth and I are tight as glue. It's like we've known each other for years rather than the 6 months it's actually been. I can talk to him about anything, and he doesn't judge me; I never judge him. He'd been going with this girl named Katy for about a year, and things were going well until him and I got closer. She thinks like Roman saying I want Seth, which is far from the truth. I've never even looked at him that way. Besides, I'm still hung up on the father of my child. The love of my life that can't even stand me right now. Go figure. Today was a rare day off, and Roman's mom had asked for Joy for the day. I didn't mind because I was comfortable with his family for all the years we were together, so it wasn't as if I was just sending my child to a family she and I hardly knew.

"Are you ready to go Joy?" I called out as she ran out of her room screaming "Yes!" She was excited to be going to her grandma's house. She bonded with her just as fast as she had with Roman.

"Well let's ride," I spoke as we headed to the car after I locked the front door.

"Mommy, Gigi has a little bitty puppy that she let me play with," she squealed happily. I couldn't help but smile as I looked back at her in her seat. She was literally my joy. She was my connection to Roman after breaking up with him. While I was pregnant, I would talk to her in my stomach everyday. I even told her about Roman. That may be why she locked in to him so fast after finally meeting him. Subconsciously, she may have remembered me describing him to her in the womb.

"Gigi just spoils you doesn't she?" I replied as she smiled, sporting matching dimples to my own. They only lived ten minutes away from my parent's house, so we didn't have far to travel. I wanted to spend time with Joy, but a day of relaxing would be alright for today.

We made it there, and I walked her to the door. She had her little Minnie Mouse backpack on her back with some snacks and a change of clothes in case she had any accidents or got too dirty. Roman's mom answered the door with a huge smile as she bent down to hug Joy who happily hugged her back.

"Gigi has been waiting on her little Joy to come today. How are you doing Kesha?" she questioned as she gave me a hug and let us inside.

"I'm fine; how are you doing?" I responded back with a smile as I returned the hug.

"I'm blessed. Thank you for asking. And thank you for letting her spend the day with me and her Papa. I know you miss a lot of time with her as well, so it means a lot that you would let me have her on your day off," she spoke as I just smiled. I never could tell Roman's mom no to anything she would ask of me. She has such a sweet and gentle spirit, and I just love her to death.

"Well, let me go. I have a few errands to run before I go back home. I love you Joy," I spoke as I turned to leave.

"Mommy, wait! I want a hug," Joy smiled as I picked her up and gave her the biggest hug I could. I put her down and proceeded out the door. They closed it behind me, and I got back in my car to leave. I went by the beauty supply store to get some hair bows for Joy. Then I went to pay my cell phone bill since it was next door. Lastly, I went to the corner store to get me some Rocky Road ice cream. I'd finally made it home and went inside.

My mom and dad had went to Miami for a wedding for one of my dad's friends, so I had the house all to myself to just sit back and relax. Just as I was settling down onto the couch, the doorbell rang. I sighed as I got up to see who it was. I looked through the peephole, and, to my surprise, saw that it was Roman. I hesitated before opening the door.

"Hey Roman. Joy's at your mother's house, so what are you doing here?" I questioned. He looked so good in his basketball shorts and white wife beater. His muscular arms glistened in the sunlight, his shoulder tattoo showing.

"I know. I came to see you," he admitted, taking me back some.

"Me? For what?" I questioned more, totally in disbelief.

"Can I come in?" he asked as I opened the door all the way for him to come in. He walked in as I closed and locked the door behind him before we headed to the living room. We sat down on the couch.

"Now do you wanna tell me why you came to see me?" I urged. I felt myself getting anxious, so I began to nervously shake my leg up and down. He placed a hand on my knee to stop my nervous shake. Immediately, I found myself calming down from his touch as I stopped bouncing my leg. He always knew how to calm me down, and I guess he still had that magic touch.

"I came here so that we could discuss some things. I can finally say I forgive you," he stated as I felt a small smile cross my face.

"Thank you," I replied back as I felt my eyes tearing up. I blinked them to block the tears from falling. I had been waiting for this day because I felt so bad about everything. Even if we never found our way back to one another, it was a relief to know that he was finally able to move on from my dishonesty.

"I forgave you not too long after you confessed everything, but I wanted to make you sweat because I was so angry. What really did it for me was the moment our daughter asked me to," he stated as I had a confused look.

"Wait, what? Joy asked you to forgive me?" I questioned in shock.

"Yeah. One day when I had her, she was like daddy, can you forgive mommy for lying? She cries all the time, and I heard her tell grandma that she was sorry and just hoped you would forgive her one day," he confessed as I was just still from complete shock. When did she overhear that conversation?

"I didn't know she ever overheard me, and my mom talking about anything," I stated as I looked down.

"We have a very smart little girl. I never want to see you cry or be the reason for you crying. I still have strong feelings for you. I never stopped loving you. Just, the news you gave me had me so upset, I only felt anger. For that, I apologize. I reacted out of anger and not reason. I really have missed you even after 5 years of us being apart," he stated as he took hold of my hands and rubbed them. To say I was happy was an understatement.

"Thank you for finally forgiving me. It's really a load off," I smiled as he pulled me into a hug and just held me, which was alright with me. He smelled so good as I inhaled his cologne. It was the same kind he used to wear when we were together. It always drove me wild to smell it on him, lol.

"But now, it's time for me to reveal something to you," he stated as I felt my heart drop. What could he have been keeping from me?

~Roman's POV~

Well, I've been so hard on her for keeping my daughter from me, but here I was with a secret of my own. I'm not sure mine is as bad as hers was to me, but I still kept it from her. I could see the look of nervousness on her face.

"I meant it when I said I missed you these 5 years. I would love nothing more than to be with you again, but unfortunately, that can't happen," I confessed as she turned her head.

"And why not?" she questioned in a shocked, cracked voice. I know the way I came here talking, she may have thought reconciliation was where it was heading.

"I have another daughter named Joelle. She's two years old," I confessed as her eyes got bigger.

"Why didn't you tell me about her? And what does she have to do with us becoming an 'us' again?" she questioned as a look of pure confusion reappeared on her beautiful face. It made her look so innocent.

"I was so busy dealing with our situation, that I didn't feel it necessary to tell you about her at the time. Also, I was so angry with you after you told me about Joy that I went back to Joelle's mother and kind of rekindled our relationship out of spite," I stated as I felt the anger rising off of her.

"I understand about your daughter and not feeling the need to tell me about her, but why would you come here acting like you wanted to get back with me if you knew you were back with your _second_ baby mama? Was this all some kind of disguised payback?" she exclaimed hopping up off the sofa, tears falling from her eyes.

"Let me get her hopes up thinking that we'll get back together, then crash them back down on her," she mocked as I felt guilty as ever.

The way I was feeling right now, was probably exactly how she felt all these months. I did kind of lead her on just now, unintentionally. I came over to tell her about my daughter Joelle and the fact that I'm back with her mother Galina. However, looking her in her eyes, I lost focus of my reason for coming and found myself falling back for her. Hard. I reached out for her, but she yanked away from me.

"Go be with her then! I don't give a damn anymore! Just take care of your daughter and that's it," she said as she walked to the door and held it open for me to leave.

"Kesha..." I started before she cut me off.

"Just get out Roman!" she shouted as I walked out. She slammed the door behind me and I felt horrible. I should have just started out with Joelle and Galina instead of sounding like I wanted us back in a relationship, which I do. How was I going to fix this?


	13. Chapter 13: What are Friends For?

~Kesha's POV~

I couldn't believe Roman led me on the way he did. He really had me believing he was about to tell me he wanted to give us a try again. He said he never stopped loving me, but then he turns around and admits that he hooked back up with his other baby mama out of spite to hurt me. This was a real low blow. Honestly, I don't believe it was his intention to hurt me, even if he did. I really think he came by to tell me about his other little girl and her mother, but somehow things just went left. It happened nonetheless, and I was devastated. What he did cut me like a knife.

I decided to call Seth because I really needed to talk to someone. I didn't really have any girlfriends that I associated with, so Seth was my only option. I know he'll give me his honesty, but I hope he's not too busy to talk. He answered after the second ring.

"Hey, what's up?" he replied as I sighed in response. He could sense something was wrong.

"Hey, you busy?" I questioned, hoping that he wasn't.

"Well I was just playing Madden, but you sound distressed, so that can wait. Are you okay?" he responded, concern dripping all over his voice.

"No, I'm not okay. Roman just left, and he really upset me," I confessed as the tears started to fall.

"I don't wanna do this over the phone. I'm on my way over there right now okay? Just stay put," he spoke.

"Ok," I sniffled. Seth was really my best friend. I'm really glad I met him. We just really seem to mesh. I turned the radio on to Majic 102.1 and sang a few songs. Then the song "Love Don't Live Here Anymore" by Rolls Royce came on. I began singing it to the top of my lungs.

 _You abandoned me_

 _Love don't live here anymore_

 _Just a vacancy_

 _Love don't live here anymore_

 _When you lived inside of me_

 _There was nothing I could conceive_

 _That you wouldn't do for me_

 _Trouble seemed so far away_

 _You changed that right awa_ y, _baby_

 _You abandoned me_

 _Love don't live here anymore_

 _Just a vacancy_

 _Love don't live here anymore_

 _Love don't live here anymore_

 _Just emptiness and memories_

 _Of what we had_ before

 _You went away_

 _Found another place to stay_

 _Another home_

 _You abandoned me_

 _Love don't live here anymore_

 _Just a vacancy_

 _Love don't live here anymore_...

About 20 minutes after I called him, he arrived. He knocked on the door, but I couldn't hear him for singing so loud. He knocked again, and I finally heard him. When I opened the door, I immediately embraced him with a hug. For the next few minutes, he just held me while we still stood in the doorway as I cried.

"It's okay. Just let it all out," he spoke as he gently and calmly rubbed my back. Finally, I released him, and we walked all the way into my parent's house. We sat on the couch.

"Now, do you wanna tell me what has you so upset?" he questioned as I grabbed a tissue out of the box that was on the coffee table in front of us.

"Roman," I replied and left my statement at that.

"What did he do?" he questioned back.

"He came over and said he finally forgave me. I was so happy and relieved. Then he started saying things that made me feel as though he wanted us back together. He even said he still loved me, but..." I trailed off as sadness and anger filled me once more.

"But what?" Seth questioned, handing me another tissue for the new tears.

"He told me that he loved me and would love for us to give it another try but that we couldn't. That's when he said he had another daughter that was 2 years old. Apparently, he had gotten back with her mother out of spite because he was mad at me," I cried as I told Seth everything.

"Wow," was all he could say. "I wish I could say something to make this better, but I really don't know what I could say that would. Obviously, he only got with her to upset you, so it can't be a real relationship. If you guys just talk, maybe..." he started but I cut him off.

"There is nothing we need to discuss. He knew he was with her, but he decided to come here and lead me on just to hurt me. I don't have anything else to say to his ass," I stated as I roughly wiped away at my tears.

"Ok, but Kesha, if he said it was done out of spite, y'all still have a chance is all I'm trying to say. You're a wonderful girl, so you should have known it was only going to be a matter of time before he remembered just how wonderful, too. Don't give up so easy if a relationship with him is what you really want," Seth spoke with sincerity. I really was trying to hear him out, but my anger was still there. Truthfully speaking, my feelings were just extremely hurt.

"I don't wanna think about him right now, and I dont want to be alone. My baby is with Roman's mother, so I have no one to keep me company. Are you free to hang?" I asked him, hoping he would stay.

"Sure, I'll hang with you. I was just going to play video games all day anyway," he chuckled as I smiled back. So we hung out for the rest of the day.


	14. Chapter 14: First Encounter

A/N: I just wanna thank the faithful readers of this story. I know it took me a while to post the last chapter, which is why I'm uploading another chapter so fast to make up for it. I hope you all are liking it so far and thanks for the follows. A special thanks to those who have been faithful reviewers as well. Hope you enjoy.

~Kesha's POV~

Seth and I hung out that entire day, even after Roman's mom dropped Joy back home. She enjoyed hanging with him because he gave ger piggy back rides and even let her play beauty shop in his hair. We watched _Frozen_ , singing along with all the songs. That was her favorite movie.

"Thanks for today Seth. It really means a lot that you were here for me. I don't know what I would do without you," I stated as I gave him a hug as he was about to leave.

"Hey, that's what friends are for. Anytime you need me, I'm just a phone call away. No matter the time of day Crossfit buddy," he joked. I smiled at him and shook my head.

"Love you big head," I joked as he smiled.

"Love you, too," he replied back as he started walking to his car.

 _4 Weeks Later_

~Roman's POV~

I had told Galina about Joy, and she was supportive of my relationship with my daughter. However, for some reason, she was on her head to meet Kesha. I knew that would never end well. Especially since she was the reason I couldn't be with Kesha at the moment. I know I have my jealous ways when it comes to Kesha, but she could be just as jealous if need be. It just so happened that it was on my end a lot more often than hers. Kesha was pretty secure during our relationship. She never worried about other women hitting on me because she knew where my heart was: with her. And truthfully speaking, it still was. However, like I said, Galina was why we weren't together. Therefore, I already knew that Kesha despised her without even knowing her. That's why it's just best that their paths never cross.

It was a nice Saturday afternoon and I was at my parent's house with Joelle and Galina. My mom had invited us over for an authentic Italian dinner. She and I both wanted Joy to come too since Kesha's parents lived only a few minutes away, but Kesha was still pissed at me, and I can't really say I blame her. It had been about 4 weeks since that little sit down, and she hadn't said more than 5 words to me unless it was about Joy. Around 4 o'clock, Galina and I decided to take Joelle to the splash pad located in the park around the corner of my parent's house. She had put her in a little pink and white Minnie Mouse swimsuit with matching flip flops. We walked the short distance. We helped Joelle play in the water for about 15 minutes before we moved her over to the sandbox not too far from the splash pad.

"So, are you ever going to ask Kesha if she would agree to meet up with me so that we can talk?" questioned Galina as we sat on a bench a few feet away from the sandbox, keeping our eyes and ears open for Joelle as she used the little plastic shovel that's always in the sandbox.

"Look G, I told you that that's not such a good idea right now. You know we're not seeing eye to eye, so that's something we're just gonna have to put off for a little while," I replied back.

I didn't tell her why Kesha was so pissed at me, and that's for the best. Kesha can talk about my anger issues all she wants, but her attitude can be just as nasty, if not nastier, when she's pissed. I should know. She chewed my head off a few times when we were together, but those make up sessions afterwards were always the best, lol.

"What did you do to piss her off so bad?" Galina questioned as she crossed her legs. They were long and toned because she ran track when we were in college. I sighed in frustration as she just rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't matter. With the mood she's in, she wouldn't be very pleasant company. Just leave it at that," I responded as I leaned forward with my elbows on my thighs. Just then, I heard three familiar voices walking up. I looked up to see Kesha, Joy, and Seth. She must have sensed me too because her eyes met mine just as soon as I looked over at her.

Immediately, I felt a surge of jealousy flow through my body. They were talking and laughing as they walked up, looking almost like a family. My family. That should be me with her and Joy. Just friends my ass. They may not could see it, but I sure could. They were slowly becoming an item. It's bad enough I have to deal with them at training while she's ignoring me, but now in a personal setting as well. That meant he was at her parent's house, getting close to her family. I balled my fist. Joy looked up and spotted me.

"Daddy!!!" she exclaimed as she took off running towards my direction. Kesha was calling after her, but she kept running to me. Galina looked at her and smiled. Seth, with Kesha close behind, walked over to where we were.

"Hey Roman. Nice running into you here," he stated as I gave a fake smile as I stood up to shake the hand he offered. Galina looked on before turning her attention over to Kesha. The two women made eye contact with one another. The tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

~Galina's POV ~

So this was the infamous Kesha? The woman who made it hard for Roman to be able to truly express his feelings for me. I can't lie, she was beautiful and so was Joy, who was a perfect mix of both her and Roman. I couldn't help but stare, and I could tell she had an attitude. I could almost feel the ice radiating off of her. She rolled her eyes, clearly not caring that I noticed. I was waiting for Roman to introduce us, but he wasn't even trying to. He was too busy staring daggers at the guy she was with. I hit his arm as he came out of his trance.

"Uh, yeah nice running into you three, too. Seth, Kesha, this is Galina, my girlfriend and mother of my other daughter Joelle who's playing in the sandbox over there," he replied as they both looked over at her.

I noticed Kesha give a slight smile at her. Joy had gotten in there with her and they were playing together. Joelle loved her big sister already. They just connected. This wasn't the first time they had met, so it wasn't a surprise either. Roman had kept them both one day after finally telling Kesha about her. That's why I wanted to meet with her. Our kids were sisters, so I felt it was important for us to get to know each other. If given the opportunity, I would love Joy as if she were my own just because she was a part of Roman.

Also, I had to see who my competition was. I'm not crazy. I know Roman still has feelings for her. It's obvious. That's why he was never able to truly give his heart to me like I know he could. He's the love of my life, so I was overjoyed when he came to me and said he wanted to give us another try. She had better not start anything between me and Roman. Unless deemed necessary for me not to, I would play nice for now.

~Kesha's POV~

His daughter Joelle was a beautiful little girl, but I didn't like the vibes I was getting from that mama of hers. Then the heifer had the nerve to be staring at me, so I stared right back with the meanest stare I could muster up before rolling my eyes. It was taking everything in me to keep from slapping both her and Roman's trifling ass. She was bony with no real shape from what I could see. Could just be me hating, but whatever. I didn't care. That's what he decided to date over me? Well just to spite me I should say. I could see the daggers he was throwing at Seth, so I decided to give him a real reason to be mad.

I intertwined my fingers with Seth's, and he looked over and down at our hands. I knew Seth realized what I was doing, but he didn't pull away. He just let me hold his hand. He'll probably give me an earful later. Roman already believes we're together, so, if Seth agrees to play along, that's what I'm going to portray from now on. He had somebody, and now so would I, even if it was fake.


	15. Chapter 15: Lies or Truth?

**_A/N: Sorry for the late update. Things have been quite busy, so I haven't had the chance to sit down and write a new chapter. I will try and write more often. I'm also working on a new one shot that I'll update soon._**

~Kesha's POV~

Soon, I, Seth, and Joy were walking back to my parent's house. He was quiet, but I could tell that he wanted to confront me about what had just happened. He just didn't want to do it in front of Joy, and I was thankful for that. I could tell from the look on Roman's face that he wanted to punch Seth, but he kept his composure in front of everybody. He was probably just as mad or pissed off, if not more, as Seth was. We made it to the house and I sent Joy inside with my parents so that we could talk.

"Look, before you say anything..." I started before he cut me off.

"What was that back there? Roman already thinks we're together. You just gave him more reason to believe so. Is this some sort of game?" he went on and on and on.

"Look, I don't know what happened. I saw him with her, and I just got pissed off with jealousy. Grabbing your hand just kind of came to me out of the blue to try and make him just as jealous. I'm sorry," I explained, on the verge of tears.

"Honestly, in that brief moment, I thought there was nothing wrong with what I was doing by grabbing your hand. I let my emotions get the best of me. I just never thought I'd have to lay eyes on the woman that was keeping me from the man I love. When I saw her, I wanted to pull all her hair out, but I couldn't," I added as he snickered at me.

"What?" I questioned.

"I can actually see you doing that," he laughed as I just rolled my eyes and smiled back.

"Whatever!"

"But in all seriousness, Roman already tried to spear me in half in the ring because he thought we were together. There ain't no telling what he'll try since you pulled that little stunt. You need to tell him the truth," Seth pleaded.

"Or...you could just go along with it for the time being," I suggested as he scrunched up his forehead at my suggestion.

"No, I am not getting in the middle of this. This is something you need to work out with him like an adult. Not by playing jealousy games," he responded.

"Please, it'll only be for a little while. I just need him to think I've moved on. He has someone; I need him to think I do, too," I begged.

"Kesha, I really wish you wouldn't put me in this situation. I'm not comfortable with it at all," he admitted with a sigh as he rubbed at the nape of his neck.

"I think I should go. I'll go say goodbye to Joy and your parents," he spoke as he headed inside the house to do just that. A few minutes later, he came back out.

"I'll see you at training on Monday alright," he replied as I pouted and rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry I put you in that position. See you Monday," I stated. He stood there quietly for a moment. I turned to go inside the house.

"I'll think about it, ok. That's all I can promise you right now," he sighed as I smiled before turning to face him.

"Really? Thanks Seth. Thinking about it is good enough for me," I smiled as I hugged him.

~Roman's POV~

I was fuming the entire walk back to my folk's house. I knew my suspicions of those two dating were real. They both lied to my face.

"Roman? Roman?" Galina called out to me, snapping me out of my thoughts of rage.

"What?" I snapped as she just looked at me. "Sorry," I apologized as she sat next to me.

"What's got you all in a dither?" she questioned as she crossed her legs.

"Nothing," I lied. I couldn't tell her I was jealous of the mother of my other child being in a relationship with one of our coworkers that I suspected her of being with all along.

"Does it have anything to do with running into Kesha and her boyfriend?" she questioned as I looked at her curiously.

"What makes you think that was her boyfriend?" I wanted to make sure what I saw wasn't just a figment of my imagination.

"Well, they just seemed like they were together. I mean, you don't intertwine fingers with just anybody unless you're with them," she spoke nonchalantly.

~Galina's POV~

I'm not dumb. I know he got jealous the moment their fingers locked. It was written all over his face. Just like I know she only did it to make Roman jealous. Seth is definitely only her friend. She sees me as competition, so she pulled the jealousy card. However, the fact that he is jealous bothers me. If she is supposed to be in the past, her current dating status shouldn't concern him. That lets me know that there may still be some feelings there, but I can handle it. I'm not letting him go without a fight. If I have to fight dirty, that's exactly what I'll do. Nothing, especially not a lying, secret-keeping ex, is going to keep me and Roman from being together happily ever after. I mean sure we had broken up for a little while, but I was, and still am, very much so in love with him. He's perfect for me and me for him. I'll welcome Joy into our lives because she's his, and I'll love her, too. It'll be, me, Roman, Joelle, and Joy. Kesha is not welcome. I'll draw an even bigger wedge between them if I have to.

"I'm not trying to poke the fire with you, but that's just my opinion. Maybe she lied to you about their relationship because she didn't think you could handle it. I'm just saying. You can be quite intimidating at times, so maybe she was scared of what you might do to her," I replied, trying to add fuel to the fire.

"Why would she think I would hurt her for having a boyfriend? That's crazy. She could have told me the truth. I would have had no other option but to accept it. It's not like we're together anyway. It's been 5 years," he snapped. I definitely hit a nerve with him. I smiled on the inside, but I'm not sure if I'm making him less jealous. I need to watch what I do and say if I want to cause an even bigger rift between them. I have to try not to do anything that'll make him want her even more than he already does.

~Seth's POV~

I don't even know why I'm even thinking of entertaining Kesha and this facade of a relationship. She's my friend, but she should just be honest with Roman. If I go through with it and play along, I'll have Roman as an enemy. I'm also sure he'll try and kill me in the ring again. If I don't go along, she'll most likely feel some negative way about it. That could jeopardize our friendship. I really have to do some soul searching. Do I fake for her, tell the truth, or stay out of it all together? Besides, I have a secret I've been keeping from her. I'm not quite sure what her reaction will be if I ever decide to tell her.


	16. Chapter 16: Realizing More Lies

~Kesha's POV~

I was braiding Joy's hair up into a ponytail on Sunday evening. I had to be at the development center by 7 am for training in the morning. I usually combed her hair into a style that could last at least throughout the week since I wasn't able to do it everyday.

"Mommy, can daddy come over here?" she questioned as finished up a braid.

"Well sweetie, your daddy has to wake up early in the morning just like mommy, so he's not going to be able to come over tonight," I replied back as she pouted her little lips. I just smiled. It was too cute.

"Maybe over the weekend he can pick you up," I offered as she gave a dimpled smile.

"Yayyy!!!" she clapped.

"Had you ever seen your little sister Joelle before?" I asked her as she played with her baby doll.

"One day when you was mad at daddy, I went to his house and she was over there. He told me she was my sister, but we just had different mommies. He said he wanted us to get to know each other. We played dolls and everything," she confessed. Her innocence always amazed me. I wish she could stay like this forever.

I finally finished her last braid. I gave her a bubble bath, read her a night time story, and tucked her in to sleep. She was out like a light. I gave her a kiss on the forehead before turning out the light. I took my own shower before calling it a night myself.

~Roman's POV~

I couldn't wait for Monday to come so that I could confront Kesha and all her lies. I saw her standing by the water cooler, so I walked over to her.

"Well, I guess you finally decided to come out in the open about your relationship," I started as I stood with my arms across my chest. She rolled her eyes as she drank from a water bottle.

"Look Roman, I don't have time for this right now. It's too early in the morning," she complained.

"Just tell me the truth this time. Are y'all together? I mean the hand holding and smiling gave it away, so just be truthful for once," I raged. She was always trying to avoid situations she didn't want to face.

"Why is it so important to you, huh? You're with what's her name, so I can be with whoever I want to be with. It is no longer any of your concern. Like I said before, just take care of Joy and that's all you have the right to ask about as far as what's going on in my life. Understand?" she snapped before trying to walk away. I gently grabbed her arm to stop her.

"You're right, 0and I'm sorry. I don't have any right to ask you that, but I just..." I started, but I couldn't find the right words to say what I wanted to say. Truth be told, I really didn't have to know. It was obvious they were together. Part of me needed to know so that I could decide what to do with Galina moving forward. That's when he walked over.

"Hey babe. I was just about to come looking for you," he spoke before placing a peck on her lips. I noticed the shocked look on her face, but I said nothing.

"Hey Seth. I was about to come look for you, too," she smiled, showing those dimples I loved so much as she grabbed his hand. I couldn't stand here watching this public show of affection right in my face.

"You know what Kesha, you're absolutely right. If y'all are dating, that's your business. Even though you know how I feel, I just have to accept it and move aside," I stated before turning to him.

"And if you ever hurt her, I'll beat your ass," I stated in a serious tone. They were together, but he had better treat her right.

"Well, thank you, but we have to go now," she replied before hurrying off with Seth right behind her. I just admired watching her go from behind as I licked my lips. It wouldn't be long before I won her back, so I just smiled to myself.

~Seth's POV~

"Oh my God! Thank you so much Seth. You came right on time. He was asking me if we were together, but I didn't want to just say yes when you hadn't agreed to it yet. Is it safe to say that you're going to go along with this?" she seemed to state all in one breath.

"Well, I heard the conversation as soon as I walked in. Honestly, I hadn't made up mind just yet, but I saw you stuck between a rock and a hard place. So it was a no brainer that I had to help you out," I replied back as she hugged me tightly.

"Again, thank you. I owe you big time for this," she smiled. I couldn't help but put my finger in one of her dimples. They were so deep. She gave me a girly giggle before we went to go practice in the ring.

~Dean's POV~

I couldn't help but notice the little interaction between Roman, Seth, and Kesha. I found Roman lifting weights. I walked over to him.

"What's up Ro?" I stated as I prepared to lift weights with him.

"Hey Dean! How was your weekend?" he asked as I smiled.

"It was...productive," was my response as I finally started lifting.

"You dirty dog you," Roman joked as we laughed.

"How about your weekend?" I asked him.

"Let's just say, some truths came to light," he riddled.

"Let me guess. You found out Seth and Kesha are in fact dating?" I stated as he stopped lifting to look at me.

"How did you know that?" he questioned in shock. I raised my brows up and down before laughing.

"I kind of saw and heard the little interaction between you three. You know I'm very observant," I replied as I started my own weight lifting.

"Well, she didn't come right out and say it, but she did in not so many words," Roman stated after putting the weights down.

"Hmmm," I mumbled.

"Why all that?" he questioned as he looked at me waiting for a response.

"It's just timing seems off. You don't notice anything fishy about this new so-called relationship? I mean, why deny it when first asked about it, just to all of a sudden admit to dating now? So what exactly happened over the weekend?" I asked as I continued lifting. He stopped lifting to tell me.

"Me, Galina, and Joelle were at my parent's house when we decided to walk to the splash pad in the park. That's where we ran into Kesha, Seth, and Joy. You know I had been trying to avoid Galina and Kesha meeting because I knew their personalities would never mesh. We spoke briefly before she grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. I noticed and so did Galina. That's what led to the conversation we were having today," he stated filling me in. That made my suspicions even more clear.

"So do you really think that they're together?" I questioned once more, putting my weights down.

"What do you mean?" he questioned, confusion etched on his face.

"I mean, I could be wrong, but then again, I could be right. Think about it for a moment. When you first asked them if they were together, they both said they were just friends. Fast forward a few months. Kesha finds out that you're dating your other baby mama out of spite against her, so what can she do in the spare of the moment to spite you back?" I respond, giving my take on this whole situation.

"Make me think that one person I've suspected you of being with all along is really in fact your man," he added, coming to the same conclusion as me. "Knowing it'll make me jealous," he replied with a smirk.

"BINGO!!! She's pretending man. I'm almost certain of it. Did you not catch the reaction on her face when Seth kissed her in front of you just a while ago? She totally was caught off guard by it," I stated as I saw him kind of nod in agreeance.

"Yeah, I saw that too. But she quickly played it off. I thought it was weird too, but I let it go. It was almost as if she was shocked that he would even kiss her," he spoke.

"Trust me. This is just some childish jealousy game she's playing, but it's up to you whether or not you confront her about it," I spoke honestly as he nodded his head.

 ** _A/N: Isn't Dean just too smart for his own good? Roman's lucky to have him around. Does Dean and Roman secretly knowing her and Seth's relationship is fake halt it before things go too far? Or have things already gone too far?_**


	17. Chapter 17: Realization

~Seth's POV~

Ever since I agreed to play along with Kesha and this so-called relationship over a month ago, we'd spent even more time together than before. Soon as she would see Roman, she'd grab my hand or lay her head on my shoulder. He would give a half evil, half smirk stare then walk on by without saying a word. Cesaro walked over to me. He was Swiss guy who had been here at developmental for a time. Dude had crazy strength. He has this move he likes to do called "The Big Swing" where he grabs the opponent's bottom part of their legs and just swings them around for as long as he can hold on. That can be several times before he tires out.

"How are you Sethie boy? he replied once he made it over to me.

"I'm good. How about yourself?" was my response as I wiped my face with my towel.

"I can't complain, but I had to ask you something," he stated, wrapping his own towel around his neck.

"Yeah, and what's that?" I questioned back as he lead us over to a secluded spot on a bench.

"I know you told me that you and Kesha were just pretending to be together, but I've been noticing lately that it looks a little bit more sincere and real on your end. Kind of on hers as well. The emotions you evoke when around each other wouldn't leave others doubting the validity of your relationship. My question to you, however, is were those feelings there before this charade, or after it started?" he questioned laying it all out there.

That was a truth I wasn't ready to face. I had been trying to deny it, but not even I was sure I could anymore. That's why it's been so easy to make a "fake" relationship seem real so convincingly. I was silent before answering him.

"Before," I confessed. He smiled knowingly.

"I've been noticed," Cesaro replied.

"I just wanted to hear you say it," he added with a laugh.

"And just how did you become so observant?" I asked him as I drank some water.

"It's a gift and a curse," he responded.

"How so?" I questioned him back curiously.

"Well, it allows me to tell when I actually have a chance with someone and when they're not interested. Plus, it's like seeing things people don't want you to see about them or their lives. I guess it's a gift more so," he admitted.

"Well, no one would mind that gift so long as you don't put their feelings out there for the world without their permission. So I take it, you'll keep this secret as well?" I stated with raised eyebrows.

"Have I said anything this far?" he questioned.

"No, I guess not," I smiled.

"But here's a little parting gift. She has feelings for you, too. I can tell," he added with a wink as we shook hands before going our separate ways before I could even question him any further.

Though my own feelings had been slowly coming through for real, I could also sense a little bit more sincerity in Kesha's feelings. Cesaro just confirmed that in my eyes. Hopefully she's been starting to feel for me what I've felt for her ever since I first laid eyes on her. Sure, I was giving her advice for her and Roman, but it was only because I was trying to be a good friend. Also, I didn't want to expose my secret by being against them getting back together. When she told me he said they couldn't be together, I was happy as hell because I thought it gave me a better chance to be with her. As bad as that sounds.

~Kesha's POV~

It had been a little over a month since Seth and I began this "relationship" of ours. I was surprised how I easily I fell onto the role of his girlfriend. As a matter of fact, my mom noticed it as well about two weeks into it. She knows everything is fake; she even tried to talk me out of it because according to her, Seth already had real feelings for me. I laughed her off, but she started saying some things to validate her point that I realized I'd noticed, too. Her argument was this would only make Seth catch more feelings for me.

She was like, "I've been noticed his feelings for you. This is just going to confuse him. Did you ever stop to think why he initially refused you?"

I just looked at her, in thinking mode.

"Maybe it's because he knew he had feelings for you and didn't think he could handle pretending to be your man when he wanted to be it for real," she added as I took in what she was saying. She really gave me something to think about. Was I being that selfish to put him in a situation like this?

She went even further by claiming to have been noticing the looks he would give me when I wasn't looking, and how he showed true concern for my feelings. She even pointed out the fact that he would drop anything he was doing whenever I called or needed him. Even I noticed that one, but I just left it as him being my best friend.

Then one day last week, she had the nerve to pull me to the side to tell me that I was catching real feelings for him. I brushed her off as being crazy, telling her we were only friends. I denied it that day, but I truly believe she was right. I think I'm actually falling in love with Seth, but my feelings for Roman are still there. How could that be? I am so confused. Maybe I should just end this facade and tell Roman and Seth the truth. What truth is that? The fact that I'm in love with both of them!!


	18. Chapter 18: Revelation of True Feelings

~Roman's POV~

It had been a few months since the revelation of Seth and Kesha's so-called "relationship." I continued to act as if I truly believed they were together. On the plus side, I had gotten even closer with my baby girl. She and Jojo were everything to me. My J&J. I would die for those two little girls. I know I've only known Joy for a few months, but it seems like I've been there her whole life. Though I've been around Joelle since she was born, I could never love Joy any less just because of that fact. Galina was constantly questioning me about Kesha. It was actually working on my nerves. I could tell she wasn't convinced about their relationship either, so she was keeping a side eye on the whole me and Kesha situation. I had both Joy and Joelle for the weekend because we were off.

"Daddy, did you know that Mr. Seth takes mommy on dates?" Joy questioned with a smile. That comment got my attention.

"Oh really? They go out a lot?" I questioned back, getting a little concerned. Had I let this charade go on for too long?

She shook her head at my question. I knew it was wrong, but I had to dig for more.

"Does he ever stay over at your grandparent's house?" I asked.

"No, but he comes early and stay all day sometimes," she stated back. Why would they be going on real dates if it's a fake relationship? Unless...

"Joy, baby girl, does mommy ever talk about Mr. Seth with your grandma?" I had to know. Her mom is her best friend, so if she's told anyone about any feelings she may have for him, it'd be her. After all, Joy was the one who asked me to forgive her mommy so that she could stop crying. Therefore, I know she be listening to conversations in that house while they weren't paying attention.

"I did hear mommy say she thinks she likes him for real," she confessed. At that point, I knew I had a problem. If I ever wanted a chance with Kesha again, I had to get her away from Seth before those feelings grew anymore than they already have.

"Thanks baby girl," I spoke to Joy as I hugged her tightly before taking my phone out as she ran off to play with JoJo.

~3 Days Later~

~Kesha's POV~  
I was falling for Seth more and more everyday. Things that were supposed to be an act, were slowly becoming real. He came by more often. We went out more these days. Joy even became more fond of him. Thoughts of taking it to the next level kept running through my mind. I kept getting images of a naked Seth. That ripped body, those killer flat abs. After all, it'd been a long time if you know what I mean. I could sense that he wanted to, too, but he didn't want to cross that line. We came real close a few nights ago. It may have been interrupted, but at least me and Seth got our feelings for each other out in the open.

 _~Flashback to 3 Days Before~_

 _Joy was spending the weekend with Roman and her sister Joelle, so I had some time to myself. Anyone who knows me knows that I love spending time with my baby, but a girl could use a little "me" time sometimes. That's why I was chilling at Seth's apartment. We were watching movies and eating popcorn before we began talking._

 _"So, how much longer are you gonna have us keep up this fake relationship?" he asked as I threw some popcorn into my mouth._

 _"What? You act like you don't like pretending to be my boyfriend," I teased as he stole some of my popcorn out of my bowl._

 _"I don't mind; it's just that it's been 5 months, and Roman's showing no signs of being jealous as you hoped," he replied back as I thought about it. He really hadn't been reacting as I first imagined. Maybe he wasn't jealous at all. Unless he could see through our act and didn't believe in our fake relationship anyway. If so, he hadn't said anything. Not that he would._

 _"Well, I could see it going on longer," I subtly flirted. These days, it was getting harder and harder to hide my true feelings for Seth. There were times I wanted to just pull him into a long, passionate kiss, but I held back._

 _"But why if the purpose of it isn't working? Do you LIKE pretending to be my girlfriend?" he questioned boldly. There was a certain flirtation in the way he asked that last part. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was finally trying to make a move. There was a certain look in his eyes._

 _"Maybe I do," I boldly replied back as he took my bowl of popcorn out of my lap and placed it on his coffee table._

 _"So, is that a confession? You like this situation we're in, even if it's not working?" he questioned as he moved a piece of hair out of my face. It was such a seducing gesture, I was about to lose it at his touch._

 _"Like I said, maybe I do," I responded defiantly as I bit my bottom lip. He smiled looking at my lips, so I licked them for him. That's when he leaned in to me and placed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes as we began to kiss. It got passionate quickly. He laid me back on his sofa and climbed on top of me. There was rubbing and moaning. He sat up long enough to take off his shirt and me to take off mines. He bent back down, pressing his hardness into my lower regions. Boy was he ever hard. We went right back to kissing before my phone rang and interrupted us. I looked at the caller ID and it was Roman. I sighed and showed Seth my screen. He kind of rolled his eyes as well. Did he have a camera hidden on me somewhere to know what I was about to do. The phone went to voicemail._

 _"You should have answered it. It could have been important; maybe something concerning Joy," Seth spoke as my eyes got big. For a second, I forgot my baby was with him. I'm so used to her being with my parents when she's not with me. The phone rang again. I quickly answered this time._

 _"Hello?" I questioned, waiting for his response on the other end._

 _"Hey, Kesha. Are you busy?" he asked._

 _"I was kind of in the middle of something," I started, looking at Seth with a smirk as he put his finger in my dimple, causing me to smile even more. "Is everything alright with Joy," I asked as worry took over remembering she was over there with him._

 _"No, no, no, she's fine. I just wanted to know if we could meet up. I feel like there's some things we need to discuss," he spoke as I felt butterflies in my stomach. Here is where those confusing feelings come back into play. I was just moments away from possibly sleeping with Seth, but now I was anxious as to what Roman wanted. Was he finally ready to admit that he made a mistake in choosing Galina over me and actually wanted me back? Had he really been jealous and was just really good at hiding it? All these unanswered questions filled my head._

 _"Yeah, I guess we could meet up," I replied as I saw questions in Seth's eyes._

 _"Okay, let's meet at Olive Garden. I know how you love their bread sticks," he stated. I could tell he was smiling, and I was surprised that he remembered that._

 _"Okay, when and what time?" I questioned, my eyes still on Seth who got up off of me and started putting his shirt back on. I felt bad setting up something with Roman right in front of him after what we were about to do._

 _"How about 5 tomorrow?" he stated back._

 _"Okay, that's fine," came my response. "But hey, look, I have to go," I added, again looking at Seth._

 _"Okay, see you then," he stated back before we disconnected the call._

 _I looked at Seth then sighed, seeing the contempt on his face._

 _"Are you okay?" I questioned. He just nodded. "Then why so quiet?"_

 _"No reason," he replied with no emotion as he went back to watching the movie._

 _"Look Seth, we need to talk about this. I'm sorry he called and interrupted us." I looked down, and his hard on was completely gone._

 _"No need; looks like you got what you wanted. He obviously wants to talk about y'all as a couple. Maybe he was jealous after all," Seth spoke as he got up, picking up the bowls of popcorn to take them into the kitchen. I got up and followed behind him._

 _"You're acting as though I asked him to call when he did. We were just about to take our relationship out of the friend zone and..." I started before he cut me off._

 _"You were saved by the phone. Look Kesha, I knew what this was when I agreed to do it. It was to make Roman jealous enough to end things with Galina and get back with you. It may be about to happen. That's what you wanted right? I was just a costar in this act," he stated as I felt my heart break knowing he felt that way._

 _"Seth, don't feel like that. I have real feelings for you. If I didn't, I wouldn't have been about to make love to you just now," I stated back as he looked at me._

 _"You're admitting you have feelings for me?" he questioned in shock as I nodded my head._

 _"Yes. It started out just for show, as you know, but then I found myself truly falling into the role of your girlfriend. There have been days where I couldn't wait to see you, where I just wanted to hear your voice. I couldn't wait for the moments we would hold hands for show. It all became real to me. On the other hand, my feelings for Roman never wavered. I realized that I had feelings for both of you. Honestly, I'm so confused," I started as I began to cry._

 _"Hey, stop it. I was just in my feelings because I care so much about you. I'm sorry. I knew what it was when we started, so I can't get mad at you if you're about to get it. It's just that, honestly, I had feelings for you before this act ever started. That's why I didn't want to do it the first time you asked me. I knew I'd just catch more feelings than I should. But when I saw Roman cornering you, I couldn't just sit back and leave you hanging," he confessed as I just listened on in shock. My mama said he already had feelings, but I didn't listen to her._

 _I placed my hand on his cheek and pecked his lips._

 _"Just let me see how things go moving forward with Roman tomorrow. Then maybe I can sort out my feelings," I stated with as much sincerity as I could, looking him in his eyes. He smiled as I smiled back. "So can you bring my popcorn back into the living room so we can finish the movie," I smirked as he picked up both bowls and followed me to his living room where we continued our movie._

 _~End Flashback~_

Then there was the meeting with Roman. These men are gonna be the death of me...

 _ **A/N : Well, finally Kesha and Seth decide to admit their true feelings to each other, and they almost got a little woo hoo on, LOL. Kesha admitted she still has feelings for Roman, too. How will that go? Will she have to eventually choose? If so, who do you think she will choose? The meeting between her and Roman will be in the next chapter. They'll get their truth out next. Sorry it took so long to update, but y'all know how life can be. You get busy, and it's hard to get everything you want to do done. With that said, I'll try to upload the next chapter quicker than I've been updating the last few chapters.** _


	19. Chapter 19: Sorting Some Feelings Out

~Kesha's POV~

After meeting up with Roman, I was even more confused. Once more, true feelings were revealed. If I thought that everything was messed up before, hearing him out dug me into an even deeper hole of confusion.

 _~Flashback to Meeting with Roman~_

 _I pulled up to Olive Garden. Roman had dropped Joy off to my parents. The plan was for him to just pick me up. However, I wasn't home because I was out 'running some errands,' so I told him I would just meet him there. I really just wanted my own car just in case this conversation got heated and I needed to get away from him. Our arguments used to have that affect on me. I was hoping this wouldn't be one of those encounters. I walked in, and the waiter told me where he was. When I made it over to him, he got up and pulled my chair out for me. Ever so the gentleman._

 _"Glad you made it. I was getting a little worried that you may have stood me up," Roman joked nervously as I just smiled._

 _"No, I was coming. Like I said, I had some errands to run before we met up," I lied. For some reason, I was nervous as hell; even though I knew Roman like the back of my hand. The waiter brought over some salad and bread sticks. She began to sprinkle the cheese._

 _"Let me know when it's enough sir," she openly flirted with him as if I wasn't sitting there as well. I stayed quiet just to see if she was going to notice my presence. Roman noticed, and I saw the nervous look cross his face for fear of me causing a scene._

 _"That's enough," he quickly replied as she stopped and smiled at him._

 _"Do you know what you'd like to order, or do you need some more time?" she questioned, still ignoring me._

 _"No, WE don't know what WE want," he replied, emphasizing the we part. That's when she finally turned to me._

 _"Oh, hi. Do you two need more time?" she questioned, staring at him once more and completely ignoring me._

 _"I know..." I started before he cut me off._

 _"We'll call you when we're ready," he stated looking at me. She turned to me, and I guess she could see the look on my face because she gave a hard swallow._

 _"Sorry,I didn't mean any disrespect. Can I start you guys off with a drink?" she asked, trying to get professional again._

 _"No," I stated with a roll of my eyes._

 _"We'll both take a water and a root beer, thank you," Roman answered for us. She smiled, looked at me, then quickly walked off._

 _"The nerve of that bitch. She doesn't know if I'm your woman or not, and to be just openly flirting with you. Let me calm myself down," I stated before taking a bread stick and plate to fix me some salad._

 _"It's okay; I'm not here for that. I'm here to talk about you and me," he started as I took a deep breath._

 _"Oh yeah. And just what about us is it you want to discuss?" I questioned as I began to nervously chew on my bread stick. He smiled at my nervousness._

 _"The fact that I want it to be a you and me again. Look, Key, his nickname for me, I'm just gonna come out and say how I feel. I've wasted too much time staying with Galina knowing it was you I wanted all along. For five years I've waited for you to come back to me. I don't wanna come off as whipped, but every woman I've been with never compared with you. Not even to this day. Not even Galina. Hell, if it weren't for Joelle, I probably wouldn't even still be dealing with her. I was wrong to use her to make you jealous, but I couldn't help it. I was so mad when you told me about Joy, that I just wanted to hurt you like you hurt me. That was before I was finally able to get over being mad. That day I came over to your house, I had no intentions of leading you on. I came simply to tell you about both G and JoJo. That was it. Somehow, seeing you caused everything to go left. My feelings just began to flow. I know I could have been ended things with Galina, but I actually didn't want to cause her to feel used. Even if that's exactly what I did," he confessed._

 _I was surprised he went right into it like that. My heart was beating heavy, but I really wasn't sure of the reason. Was it because it was what I had been waiting to hear? Or was it because I wasn't sure how to move forward knowing my feelings for Seth was steadily growing._

 _"Kesha, I want us to try again. It's all I've ever wanted. I just was too stubborn to admit it," he added before the waitress came back with our drinks._

 _"Are you two ready to order?" she smiled, looking at us both this time._

 _"Yes, I'll have the chicken Alfredo with extra Alfredo sauce and chicken," he ordered._

 _"And I'll have the same," I stated rolling my eyes as I grabbed Roman's hand looking directly at her as I did so. She knew I was claiming my territory on her ass._

 _"Okay, I'll be right back with your orders," she smiled before hurrying off._

 _"So, what do you say to that?" he questioned, getting right back into why we were there._

 _"Roman, you know I'm with Seth..." I started, but he cut me off._

 _"Look, I know you and Seth's relationship is not real. At least I hope it didn't turn real. I'm almost certain it started off as a ploy to make me jealous. It would have worked had I not been able to see right through it," he stated, shocking me. So that's why he never showed jealousy. He knew it was a ruse all along, or at least that it started off that way._

 _"You're right. It was a jealousy tactic, but not anymore," I sighed, about to confess my feelings for Seth._

 _"What do you mean anymore?" he questioned, worry etched on his handsome, squared face. I could tell he was getting anxious._

 _"It may have started off fake, but lately it's become sort of real for us," I confessed looking down at my hands that still held his from the encounter with the waitress. He gave a little squeeze at those words._

 _"So, put it in lamest terms exactly what you're saying," he requested. I could tell he was getting a little heated, but didn't want to show it. As though he felt he could have done something to avoid this. Which is true. He could have just left that cow and came back to me. Instead, he left me so desperate to make him jealous that I convinced my best friend to play my boyfriend, then fell in love with him for real. Yet, as I stated, I was still in love with his ass, too. I took a minute to answer him._

 _"I fell in love with Seth," I finally confessed out loud to not only him, but myself. Yesterday, I told Seth I had real feelings for him, but today was the first time I actually openly admitted that I was in love with him. Roman was quiet as if his worst fear had come true._

 _"Well say something," I urged as he just kept fiddling with my fingers._

 _"Do you still love me? Are you still in love with me?" came his questions. He looked so pitiful, as though he had just lost his best friend in the whole wide world. He never looked up at me. I was feeling so guilty, but he had to know the truth. I couldn't just push my feelings for Seth to the side because he finally admitted he wanted to end things with Galina for us to be together._

 _"Yes, and that's why I'm so confused right now," I said as I felt myself on the verge of tears, but I saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes. At one point in time, I would have been all over Roman because we were finally getting back together. We probably would be on our way to his house about to make love. This situation was what I wanted as an outcome to my fake relationship from the jump, but somehow God changed the course of the plan by making me fall for my best friend. Huge curve ball._

 _"Just tell me what I have to do to win you back," Roman replied sincerely. "Because I want us to get back together. I miss you and I love you. That never stopped, even after all this time. If I have to compete with Seth for your heart, I will. And trust me when I say that I will win it because we belong together and you know it. I've felt as though there was always rain in my life since we parted, but all these women I've dealt with since then have been like umbrellas with holes in them. They stopped the rain for a little while, before it started dripping right back into my life. You've been that roof I've needed to stop that rain. Until you fully come back to me, I won't be happy. I can't be. You're the missing puzzle piece to my happiness. Joy and Joelle fill the other pieces. You being back this close to me has got me wanting you like crazy. I wanna take you home and make love to you all night long, but I know you're confused. What we had, no, what we have, is real. You may think you love him, but I don't think you really do," he further confessed._

 _We fell upon silence when that stupid waitress came with our food. I took a few bites, but I really didn't even have an appetite anymore. I decided just to get a to-go box so that me and Joy could eat it for late_ r. _My baby love her little self some pasta._

 _"Roman, like I said, I'm so confused. When I asked Seth to pretend to be my boyfriend, I never expected to fall in love with him," I admitted as Roman began to roll his neck, shoulder, and eyes at that last part._

 _"I told him this just yesterday. I was actually with him when you called and set up this meeting. And to be honest, we were moments away from making love..." I confessed as he ran his hand down his face in frustration._

 _"Well, I guess God didn't want y'all to make that mistake by making me call when I did, huh?" he smirked, feeling a small victory out the situation. I just rolled my eyes._

 _"I guess, but I need some time. You can't expect me to just give you an answer right here on the spot. I have to weigh my options here. I love you both, so I might have to make that hard decision of which one. But I don't need the two of you trying to sway me either way. Is that alright with you. I mean, can you respect that?" I asked as I stopped eating completely. He was silent for a moment._

 _"Yes, I have no other choice do I?" he counter questioned._

 _"And don't end things with her just yet. Never know how things play out. I mean, unless you just want to," I smirked._

 _"I just want to. She's always on her head to talk about you, because she senses that I'm still in love with you. She's not crazy, at least in the common sense way," he replied drinking some of his water._

 _"So, if she's that bad, why were you ever with her?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me. I wanted to know how this woman ended up with his child._

 _"Back when I met her the first time around, we were just two college students having fun. She was cool people. She was on the track team, and I was on the football team. Athletics was the only thing we had in common. Though I was sexually attracted to her, that's where the attraction ended. It wasn't situation I considered for a relationship for me, but she felt differently. She was way more into me than I was into her. I was going to end things, and I think she knew it. Then all of a sudden she found out she was pregnant. You know how my family is big on family, so I stayed for a little while before I realized I didn't need to be with her to be a good father to my child.I ended things after all. She was upset and tried to convince me that I could learn to love her. Since then, she was cool with the separation, but she was still dropping subtle hints that she wanted us to be a family together as one. Under one roof. I guess that's why it was so easy to double back to her after you dropped that bombshell of my daughter on me," he stated in response. I knew I didn't like that heifer._

 _"Seems to me as though she got pregnant on purpose to try and trap you," I deducted from what he said. From the look on his face, I could tell he felt the same way._

 _"I felt like she did as well. So did Jey and Jimmy. It was just too convenient that she popped up pregnant right as she felt me pulling away," he confessed.I could only shake my head. Some women were so desperate. There it was I kept my pregnancy a secret because I felt as though it would affect his future, but this hoe went and got pregnant on purpose to try and trap him. Two totally different situations._

 _"Speaking of Jey and Jimmy, how the uces doing?" I questioned, taking a sip of my root beer._

 _"They fine. Still crazy as hell," he smiled back. Him and his cousins were so close growing up. They were just as popular as Roman in school. For a few minutes he just stared at me. It made me blush._

 _"What?" I questioned, kind of looking down._

 _"Just looking at how beautiful you are. I can't just let you go run and be with another man. Not when I still love you. It's going to be a fight, I promise," he stated with a smirk before sipping some water. I felt kind of flattered, but I knew it was no joking matter. I was in love with two men, and sooner, rather than later, I would have to choose one or the other._

 _"Don't make this harder than it already is Ro," I pleaded. "I don't need you and Seth trying to play macho men for my affection. Especially, don't bring our personal situation to work. That won't be good for business," I stated as he sighed._

 _"You know what happened the first time you thought Seth and I were together," I reminded him._

 _"What? I don't know what you're talking about," he said playing dumb with a small smile._

 _"You damn near speared him in half," I stated as I placed my food in the container that trick ass waitress brought us._

 _"Whatever. I can control myself. The prize at the end is worth it," he smiled as we began to stand up. "I have no doubt I'll be making love to you again soon enough," he added. My heart began to flutter. Truth be told, I hadn't been with anyone since him. I just never felt right giving that part of myself to another man. That's why what happened with Seth was so out of pocket. I had never been ready to go there with another man, but yet I was about to make love to him. I'm so confused._

 _"Okay, if you say so. And don't you dare leave that cow a tip. Her disrespectful ass don't deserve one," I threatened as he just shook his head. He put a five down anyway and turned to walk away. I picked it up and followed behind him to the exit._

 _~End Flashback~_

These last few days have been very taxing to say the least. When Seth and Roman are near each other, I can sense the tension. They both knew everything was on the table. They told me the cards were in my hands, and that they'd try and wait patiently for me. At this point, I hadn't really wanted to think about it. I was always someone who procrastinated, and this situation probably wouldn't be any different. Maybe I should date them both for a while until I can sort out my feelings. That's a thought...

 **A/N: First, thanks to all the readers who liked and/or followed me and this story. It is greatly appreciated. I just uploaded the last chapter a few days ago, but I decided to upload this chapter a little sooner than normal since I took so long in between the last two chapters. I get so busy that I forget to upload. My apologies to those who wait patiently for the upload. Even if you don't comment, thanks. This is my first story on here, and I will complete it. I'm not sure how many chapters it'll be, but I definitely aim to see it through to the end. Please feel free to leave a review.**


	20. Chapter 20: Awkward Aftermath

~Author's POV~

Kesha was so confused about her feelings for both Seth and Roman that she hadn't spent much time around them. She was starting to feel pressure and feel a lot of headaches. And it had only been a few days.

~Galina's POV~

My women's intuition was telling me that Roman was about to try and end things with me once again. And it's no one but that ho Kesha's fault. I don't understand how he could just forgive her so quickly and easily. I mean, she kept his baby girl a secret and away from him all these years for Christ's sake. When I got pregnant, he knew right after I found out. There were no secrets involved. He actually accused me of getting pregnant just to trap him. And you know what? He's right. I definitely got pregnant on purpose, but I'll never admit that to him. I have this skill of sensing when he's about to leave me, and that's what I been feeling lately. Like I said before, I'm not giving him up without a fight. I love him, and I know that with time he could learn to love me back the same way. I just have to get her claws off of him once and for all. Break whatever hold she has on him for good. Then me, him, Joelle, Joy, and this new baby can live happily ever after. That's right, I'm pregnant again. I sensed him pulling away, so yes, I plotted to get another baby out of him.

~Roman's POV~

The day after I told Kesha what I wanted, I decided to break things off with Galina. It wasn't worth leading her on anymore. I would apologize and offer us to go back to how we were before: co-parents and nothing more. If I had any chance of getting back with Kesha, I had to let her see that things were over between Galina and me for good. I had to show her I was ready to be with her and only her.

Two days after our conversation, I was actually headed over to Galina's house to end things. I pulled up in the driveway, parked, got out, and walked up to the front door. She opened the door after a minute or so.

"Hey," she smiled, hugging me as I walked inside. I hugged her back briefly, but I wanted to get right to it.

"Hey, I just wanted to come by and talk to you about something important," I started.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked me, as if she was trying to change the subject. Or at least stall the inevitable.

"No. I really need to talk to you," I replied, getting frustrated with her already.

"Look, there's no easy way to say this, but..." I started before she interrupted me.

"I'm pregnant!" she shouted out. I did a double take at her statement.

"Pregnant?" I questioned in shock.

"I've been trying to find the right time to tell you. I found out last week," she stated back. I was so in shock, I fell back onto her sofa. Another child with her? If Kesha finds out, she'll never take me back. What was I going to do now?

"Did you take a test?" I questioned once I got my voice back.

"Duh, and I went to the doctor to confirm it," she said taking out results from a blood test as well as the actual home pregnancy test. They were positive. I was really at a loss for words.

"Is it mine?" I had to ask her. I wouldn't put anything past her. She looked offended. I felt bad for asking.

"Of course it's yours," she shot back angrily.

"I'm sorry for asking you that. I'm just in shock, that's all," I offered, trying to clean it up.

"Do you think you'll be happier about this after the initial shock wears off?" she questioned.

"I don't know, " I replied honestly.

~Kesha's POV~

It had been two weeks since all the revelations of love. I hadn't told my mom anything about the recent happenings. I had just been doing a lot of thinking.

"Mama, is it possible to be in love with two men at the same time?" I questioned as I sat down on the end of her bed.

"Well, anything's possible, I guess. Why?" she asked me back. She was in the closet hanging up clothes. Then she stuck her head out the door.

"Are you in love with both of them?" she questioned before walking out the closet and sitting next to me on the bed.

"I think so. I'm so confused, I don't know what to do mama," I cried. She wrapped her arms around me.

"Shh, don't cry. It's alright to be confused sometimes. You just have to pray to God that he orders your steps. You know what, you might just need to take some time out for you. Find out who you are. In order to love someone, you have to love yourself. And I think that if you don't find out who you are, you're going to lose yourself in them and the decision of who you want," she spoke as she rubbed my shoulder as I cried on hers.

"I didn't imagine myself in this situation when I asked Seth to pretend for me. Now look at me. A complete mess," I sniffled.

"No one can foresee the future, honey. We just live out our actions and let the cards fall where they may. Sure, you didn't realize that Seth had feelings for you beforehand, or that you would in turn have those same feelings towards him, but it happened. So now you have to try and deal with it the best way you know how," she spoke, giving me her opinion on my ongoing situation. I always felt better after talking to my mom. Just then, Joy ran into the room and jumped into my lap.

"Hey mommy!!! We still going to Chuck E. Cheese today?" she questioned with a huge smile and a sparkle in her eye. I loved to see my baby happy and excited.

"Yes," I replied. We had time off from the performance center, so I told her I'd take her.

I just had to run by the store first. I got up with her on my hip and went into my bedroom. I had to take a shower before we left, but I had given Joy one earlier this morning. Once we were dressed, we headed out the door. As we were walking into the store, we bumped into Seth. I had been kind of keeping my distance from both him and Roman since everything that was said.

"Hey, sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention," he offered in an apology. He gave us a small smile.

"Hey uncle Seth," Joy replied hugging his legs. He knelt down to give her a proper hug.

"Guess what!" Joy smiled.

"What sweetheart?" he replied, still kneeling down in front of her.

"Mommy is taking me to Chuck E. Cheese!!! she answered excitedly. He looked up at me with a smile.

"Well I hope you have lots of fun with Chuck E. Cheese," he replied.

"You wanna come?" she questioned innocently.

"Well..." he started, looking up at me for an answer. I just shrugged my shoulder.

"Maybe your mom just wanted it to be you and her," he finished as I let out a silent sigh. For some reason, I had let what almost happened between us turn into an awkward situation. I thought Joy would let it go, but I was wrong.

"Mommy you don't mind do you?" she asked me with begging eyes I couldn't resist.

"I mean, if you want him to come, but he might have something to do," I stated looking at him. He looked back at me then back to her. She gave him the same eyes.

"I don't have anything to do," he gave in. I rolled my eyes.

~Seth's POV~

I could tell Kesha wanted me to say I had something to do, but I just couldn't lie to that beautiful little girl. Just as I could never say no to her equally beautiful mother. I knew about Roman's confession of love for Kesha, but I was ready to put up a fight for her. I wouldn't just step aside so easily as Roman thought, but I could feel the sort of separation it had created between Kesha and myself.

"Yay!! That mean you can come too," came lil mama's response. I could hear Kesha let out a defeated sigh.

"If it's alright with your mom," I stated looking at Kesha.

"Sure honey," she answered.

"Alright then. I guess I'll just follow you guys there. I'll be waiting in my car until y'all come out," I stated as I began walking to my car.

"Ok," Kesha replied as they turned and went inside the store.

~Kesha's POV~

I found what I needed, so we headed towards the register. As we walked towards the front, who did we run into? Roman that's who. Joy spotted him first, as usual.

"Daddy!!!" she screamed as she ran to him and Joelle, whom he was holding. He knelt down to hug her. I'm going to have to teach her that she can't always run off from me, even if it's her dad.

"Hey baby girl! What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"Me and mommy stopped so that she could get something before she takes me to go and see Chuck E. Cheese!" she exclaimed. Oh no, I could feel it coming.

"Do you and Jojo wanna come?" She said it. I knew he wouldn't tell her no, so I was about to be really screwed. Him and Seth in the same place outside of the developmental center. Maybe he would say no.

"Of course we'll come," was his immediate response. Shit is what I quietly thought to myself.

"I mean, if it's okay with mommy," he added, acknowledging my presence. How could I say no to her father when I agreed to let Seth join us?

"Sure. The more the merrier," I added with a forced smile. Maybe Joy would keep me busy enough that I won't have to witness any animosity between the two of them, or play referee. Hopefully they'll behave for Joy's sake.


	21. Chapter 21: Playing at Chuck E Cheese

~Kesha's POV~

All I could do was hope and pray that things went smoothly at Chuck E. Cheese once Seth and Roman realized that the other would be there. Joy and I walked out the store before Roman did. He said he'd meet us there. We walked out, and I saw Seth had moved to a parking space near my car. I sighed, preparing myself for the worst. I had been avoiding the two men in my life, so I know they might have been growing impatient and despising each other more and more because of it.

~Author's POV~

Kesha strapped Joy into her booster seat before getting into the driver's seat. She then backed out of the parking spot headed towards Chuck E. Cheese as Seth followed. They arrived there. Kesha went to the back to undo the booster. Joy jumped happily out of the car. There was a parking spot right next to her car that Seth soon occupied. He got out and the trio walked inside the building. They got stamped by the worker and walked on through. They searched around for an empty table until they found two back to back. Kesha thought it'd be a good idea to have two separate tables so that Roman and Seth wouldn't have to sit by one another.

"Seth, can you sit at that table while me and Joy sit at this one?" Kesha asked as Seth gave a confused look.

"It's just us, so why can't we all just sit at that table?" he questioned pointing to her table.

"Because we're expecting some more company," she sighed as he quickly picked up on what she was saying.

"Roman?" he questioned once more as she just nodded her head. He rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I should just go. That way it can be just you guys," he started before Kesha cut him off.

"No, Joy asked you to come and it would hurt her little feelings if you leave now," she stated. "We bumped into him and his other daughter in the store, and she asked him to come as well. So of course he said yes to his baby girl," she added.

"Are you sure you want me to stay? Because I'll go to avoid any drama," Seth asked once more as she shook her from right to left in a no response.

"Just try to get along for her sake," Kesha pleaded as Seth let out a sigh.

"I can be peaceful. Long as he says nothing stupid, crazy, or out of pocket to me," he replied as he sat at the opposite table. "I'm not going to do anything crazy to ruin Joy's fun day at Chuck E. Cheese, and I would hope he wouldn't want to either."

"Thanks Seth. I appreciate it, and I know I haven't really been around as of late..." she started before he cut her off.

"Don't worry about it. I understand. You have a lot going on, and I don't wanna stress you out if that's what being around me does," he interrupted.

"It's not like that Seth. I'm just really confused and I thought it best if I keep my distance from both of you for a while. It's not every day someone realizes that they're in love with two different men at the same time," she spoke up.

"I know. And that's why I haven't been pushing you to spend time with me. Though I must admit that I miss hanging with you, but I know that things have gotten complicated. That's the last thing I want. To be a complication in your life. I know it's already stressful trying to co-parent with Roman after all this. I just want you to do whatever is right for you Kesha. Whatever decision you make, Roman and I will both just have to live with it. If you choose me, yay. If you don't, I have to respect it. But I don't wanna make it seem as though I'm trying to force you to a decision. Just for the record, I know I can make you happy," he stated with sincerity in his voice. Kesha could tell that he meant everything he'd just said. She gave him a shy smile before Joy interrupted her thoughts.

"I'm ready to go play mommy!" she exclaimed impatiently.

"Well don't you wan to wait for your dad and sister to get here?" Kesha questioned as Joy just pouted her little lips.

"Okay," she said before sitting back with her little arms crossed across her chest. Kesha and Seth both just laughed at her. Ten minutes later, Roman and Joelle arrived. They were looking around until they saw Joy wave them over. They made it to the table. That's when Roman noticed Seth there.

"Sorry, I had to drop my bags off at my mom's. What's he doing here?" Roman questioned Kesha.

"Joy invited him as well," Kesha replied as she could see the muscles twitching in Roman's neck. It made Seth give a small smirk and a roll of his eyes.

"So be nice," Kesha added. Roman looked to him.

"Hey," he spoke as he sat at the table occupied by Kesha and Joy.

"Hey," came Seth's reply as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hi pretty girl," Kesha cooed with Joelle who smiled shyly at her as she hid her face in her daddy's shoulder. Kesha couldn't help but smile.

"Now can I go play?" questioned Joy as she jumped out her seat. Roman, Kesha, and Seth all laughed.

"Okay; let's go get you a card," spoke Kesha as she took some money out her purse before Roman stopped her.

"I've got it," he spoke as he took out his wallet.

"It's okay. I have it," Kesha countered as Roman ignored her and placed a $20 bill in her hand.

"Fine. You can pay this time, but I've got the next one," Kesha spoke before her and Joy walked away to the card machine. There was an awkward silence between the two men.

"So how did Joy end up asking you to come?" Roman questioned as he turned around in his seat to stare at Seth.

"When they bumped into me at the door in the store, she said they were coming here. Then she asked me if I wanted to come. I was going to decline, but I couldn't after looking at those puppy dog eyes of hers," Seth spoke honestly. Roman gave a nod.

"Yeah, she gets me with them too," he smiled as Seth smiled back. Then there was that silence again.

"Look man, why don't you just step back and let me, Kesha, and Joy be a family? She only fell for you because she thought she had to make me jealous. If you two hadn't been pretending, your feelings would have stayed one sided," stated Roman as Seth felt his temper rising from his statements.

"Maybe, but it did happen and turn two-sided. You made the decision to stay with Galina instead of just taking her back. Yeah, she had to stoop to games to try and make you jealous, but it worked out for me in the end," Seth smirked, causing Roman's own Samoan temper to start rising.

"Look..." Roman started but stopped when he saw Kesha and Joy walking over. Seth felt he had a small victory over Roman for the moment. Letting him know how his staying with Galina helped get Kesha to fall for him felt good.

"Look daddy! Mommy got me a card. Come on," Joy spoke to Kesha as she grabbed her hand to lead her away to the games.

"Look, you are just a passing moment. She thinks she loves you, but she doesn't. She feels gratitude for your attempt to help her make me jealous. She's mistaken your friendship for love for whatever reason. We were in love long before she even knew you existed. She may have ended things, but her love for me never ceased. She was just scared. If it wasn't for that, you would have never had a chance with her. People make mistakes, but I'm going to handle mines," Roman stated.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself. I think she knows what love is and when she feels it. Just face it, she says she loves us BOTH. Sooner or later, she'll realize I'm the better choice. I think she just loves you because you're the father of her child. Five years you were apart. She's confusing that for still being in love, but you're a part of her past that's only still around because of her daughter. A part of her is just holding on to the past. I'm the future and she'll see that soon enough as well. You were her norm at one point, but that's where it ends," Seth spoke back as Roman was just about to lose it. What he said was getting to him because the thought that she may only be making herself think she was still in love with him had crossed his mind. He feared she'd realize that Seth was who she wanted, but he couldn't let that happen. Even if he had to make her fall back in love with him, he would do it.

Roman decided to get a card for Joelle and got up to walk away from Seth. Seth was about to get up to find Kesha and Joy, but he didn't want someone to get their tables, so he stayed there. Ten minutes later, Kesha and Joy came back. Joy showed him all her tickets she had won.

"Good job sweetheart," he smiled at the little rambunctious 4 year old. Kesha looked at the other table.

"Where did Roman and Joelle go?" she questioned as she sat down.

"I guess he went to get her a card to play a few games," Seth answered.

"Oh, well do you want some pizza? I'm kind of hungry," Kesha questioned as she stood back up and told Joy to sit at the table with Seth.

"Yeah, but let me treat. You just stay here with Joy," he stated as he got up from his seat.

"No Seth, you don't have to do that," she replied as she tried to stop him.

"What kind of pizza do y'all want?" he questioned as she still tried to object.

"No..." she started,

"Let me guess, meat lovers?" he interrupted as Kesha tilted her head in defeat once again with a small smile.

"Yeah," she smiled. Seth couldn't help but put his finger in one of her dimples. As soon as he touched her, she felt a rush of electricity flow through her body. She tried to hide the blush on her face. Seth winked at here before walking away to order the pizza. She sat herself down to calm her nerves. Seth's touch just did something to her. Roman walked back over with Joelle walking beside him. He sat down across from Kesha and Joy. He just stared at her, so she put her head down shyly.

"Where's lover boy?" he questioned after a minute of staring at her beautiful face. "Did he finally decide to leave?" he added as Kesha rolled her eyes.

"No, he didn't leave, He went to order us some pizza," she replied as she sat back in her seat. Roman rolled his eyes. There was a brief silence. What Seth had said to him before had really gotten to him. He had to know Kesha's feelings for sure.

"Kesha, are you sure you're really still in love with me? Or is it just something that was of the norm for you and you're still holding on to it?" he questioned, completely catching Kesha off guard. She looked at him confused.

"Where is that coming from?" she counter questioned.

"I just need to know if you're confusing still having love for me with being in love with me? Are you keeping yourself in the past because you thought about us getting back together for so long that you just don't want to accept that you may have fallen out of love with me over the years?" he asked sadly. He could feel himself on the verge of tears, but he would be damned if they fell.

"Are you doubting my love for you?" she questioned.

"I mean, I was your first love and maybe you're holding on to that and confusing it..." he started.

"Roman, I know what I'm feeling. If you only knew how many times I tried to stop loving you or stop being in love with you over the years. I just couldn't do it. You were always on my mind. It was always my hope that we would somehow find our way back to one another. And we did, but I just so happened to catch the same feelings for another man at that time. I know the connection we have, but I can't just ignore the connection I feel with Seth as well. Just...I don't know how else to explain it..." she sighed, feeling her emotions about to get the best of her. Just then Seth walked back over with his order number and four cups.

"I'm ready to play more games," called out Joy as Kesha rubbed away the tears threatening to fall from her hazel eyes.

"Okay, come on. We can play until the pizza comes," Kesha spoke to her as they got up from the table once again. Seth decided to go with them rather than sit with Roman in an uncomfortable situation. That left Roman there alone with his thoughts at the table. Joelle was getting restless. He laid her on his shoulder and her little eyes began to weaken into sleep as they slowly closed. Just then he looked up because he thought he saw Galina out the corner of his eye. It was her. She came over to him smiling.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned wondering how she knew where he was.

"I was wondering where you and our daughter were, so I called your mom and she said that you two were coming to meet Joy at Chuck E. Cheese. I was bored at home alone, so I decided to come meet you guys. I figured the more the merrier," she smirked.

"Look G, I don't want any drama going down between you and Kesha. You're pregnant, and I don't want her to swing at you," he responded.

"Speaking of me being pregnant, does she know?" she smirked slyly as if he couldn't see it on her face.

"No, and she's not going to find out either," he spoke back in a tone that said he dared her to try and tell her. She didn't care. That's exactly what she had planned to do when she realized he had come to meet her at Chuck E. Cheese without her. He was going to break up with her that day, but he didn't when she threw out the fact that she was pregnant. Therefore, technically, they were still together. She didn't want her man hanging around his ex without her. Roman saw the look on her face.

"I'm not playing Galina. Do not try and tell her you're pregnant again," he threatened. Before she could respond, Seth, Kesha and Joy walked back over. Kesha and Galina's eyes locked onto one another. Galina could see the fire rising in Kesha's eyes, but she just smiled anyway.

"Hi Kesha, Seth," she replied, holding out her hand which Kesha just looked at. She put her hands down with a smirk on her face. She wanted to burst Kesha's bubble, but held back on doing so.

"Hi," Seth replied once he noticed Kesha wasn't going to respond to the greeting. He placed a calming hand on Kesha's shoulder as she closed her eyes.

"Hi Galina," she finally replied, shocking both Roman and Galina. Did Seth calm her that much by one touch Roman thought as he felt his jealousy rising as he rubbed JoJo's back when she began to stir. Just then the server came over with Seth's order. He had ordered two meat lovers pizzas and the wings platter.

"Roman and Galina, y'all are more than welcome to some pizza. I only purchased 4 cups though Galina because I didn't know you were coming," spoke Seth as he got himself two slices and three wings.

"Thanks," spoke Galina half flirting as she batted her lashes at him before taking a slice. Kesha bit her bottom lip as she took 2 slices and placed one on her plate and one on Joy's plate. It was taking everything in her not to slap that ho. She was openly flirting with Seth. She grabbed his hand under the table. Seth smile lowly at her hidden jealousy. He interlocked their hands then squeezed it to reassure her that he wasn't interested in anything Galina may have been slickly trying to offer.

Kesha picked at her pizza. She suddenly had no appetite, which seemed to be happening a lot lately. She had lost 10 pounds without even trying to. Her mom had been concerned for her health because she wasn't eating like she should be and it was becoming noticeable. Seth and Roman had even noticed.

"Please try to eat your pizza," Seth pleaded. "You're gonna get sick if you don't start eating right," he added, letting her notice he'd noticed the weight loss.

"Yeah, it's noticeable that you've lost weight Key," Roman added. Galina was mad that all the attention was on Kesha.

"Well you know, I have no problem eating. I have to because I have to..." Galina started before Roman cut her off.

"Because you like to eat," he stated giving her a look. She just smirked. Kesha, noticed and felt like Galina was about to say something she wanted Kesha to hear. She took a bite of her pizza.

"Mommy, can I have another slice?" Joy questioned as Seth handed her another his free hand. Roman noticed they were holding hands beneath the table.

"Why are you holding his hand?" he questioned. The two of them were not supposed to be doing anything to turn her decision in their direction. Kesha let his hand go, much to Seth's chagrin.

"Why are you worried about a couple holding hands?" Galina questioned, getting angry that Roman was so whipped by another woman. The fact that she was carrying his child again did nothing to falter his feelings for Kesha. Roman just rolled his eyes at her and turned his head to look at the nearby children playing games.

"Why are you here? No one invited you here," Kesha finally snapped. That was what Galina had wanted to happen. She wanted to get a rise out of her.

"I just missed my two babies, so his mother told me where they were," Galina replied in response to Kesha's outburst.

"Look, I don't like you okay. I know you know I don't like you. And don't think I didn't see you trying to flirt with Seth in front of me. You lucky I didn't jump over the table on your ass then. Luckily, I've learned a lot of anger management tools to help with my anger. The old me would have snatched you bald long time ago," Kesha fumed as Galina just smiled. That only infuriated her even more.

Kesha tapped Seth on the thigh to motion him to get out the way. She got up from the table and so did Galina.

"Why don't you just leave. Your presence is not wanted nor needed," Kesha fumed, her fists balled up at her sides. Roman laid Joelle down in the seat with his jacket under her head. He got up because he could feel something was about to go down. Seth got up as well. Galina blew Kesha a kiss and that did it. Kesha grabbed a handful of her hair and was about to swing at her when Galina shouted out, "You can't hit a pregnant woman!" All eyes were on them. Roman, who was holding Galina by the arms, shut his eyes at Galina's announcement. That was her plan for coming down here. Get Kesha riled up to the point she'd want to fight her so that she could blurt it out to her that she was pregnant with his child. It registered to Kesha what Galina had said. Her eyes went to Roman who had his eyes closed. That was confirmation. She let her go.

"What did she say?" Kesha questioned.

"I said I'm pregnant," Galina said with a smirk...


	22. Chapter 22: Another Baby?

~Kesha's POV~

"She's pregnant?" I questioned Roman who slowly opened his eyes. They said it all. I felt my eyes begin to water immediately.

"Come on Joy. We have to go," I cried, not caring that the tears were now freely falling. Seth followed me out of the door.

"Kesha, you don't need to drive while you're this upset," he called out to me, concern etched all over his handsome face.

I couldn't take it. Once we got to our cars, I broke down even more. Seth got a hold of me and let me cry on his shoulder. I felt Joy's little arms hug me around my legs. I knelt down in front of her as I gave her a hug. I didn't like to break down in front of Joy because she tended to cry as well, and I just hated seeing my baby girl crying because of me.

"It's okay baby girl. Mommy's okay," I said trying to console her.

"Why are you crying?" Joy cried rubbing her little eyes.

"Mommy just got upset for a second, but I'm alright now okay. You don't have to cry," I stated as I hugged her tightly. She returned the hug just as tightly.

"We're going home now okay," I said, calming down a little more as she shook her little head up and down.

Seth picked her up and placed her in the booster seat for me. I heard Roman calling out my name as I was getting into my driver's seat. I ignored him and quickly closed my door. He ran over to my car after searching for it just as Seth had fastened Joy in and closed the back passenger door. He looked at Roman before walking over to his own car and getting in. I rolled my window down slightly.

"Just leave me alone Roman. I need some time to think some things over," I cried as I rolled it back all the way up and started the engine.

"I can explain," he started, but I didn't want to hear it at the moment.

"Go back to your pregnant girlfriend," I shot as I put the car in reverse and he jumped back. All he could do was place his hands on top of his head before running his hands down his face. He slowly faded in my rearview mirror. Seth was behind me. I guess he was trying to make sure we got home safely because of my current state of mind.

At the moment, I was so grateful for him. I finally made it home. I took Joy inside. She had done fallen asleep not long after we left Chuck E. Cheese. I guess her emotions wore her out. I felt so bad for making my baby cry. Seth got out his car as well. He came to the back to get her out and carry her for me.

"Thanks, Seth," I stated as we walked to the door. I took out my key and opened the door. He came in and I closed the door behind him. He took her upstairs to her room. We took her shoes off and just placed her under the covers. I walked to my parent's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," called out my mom. I opened the door.

"Hey, y'all back?" she questioned as I nodded.

"Where baby girl?" my dad questioned.

"Sleep. She fell asleep on the way home. Hey, can y'all watch her for me while I go over to Seth's house for a little while?" I asked, hoping they wouldn't mind.

"Of course. What's wrong? You look and sound like you been crying," said my mom, being the ever observant person she was.

"I'm okay. I just wanna go hang with Seth for a little. We haven't hung out in a while in lieu of our current situation," I spoke, hoping my mom would get what I was saying so that I didn't have to say it in front of my dad.

"Oh ok," she said back. She got it.

"Have fun okay baby girl," spoke my father this time.

"I will. I won't be long hopefully. Again, thanks," I stated before closing their door back and walking down the stairs.

"I'm going over to your house for a little while if that's okay. My parents are going to watch Joy for me," I said as I walked over to him on the verge of tears again.

"That's fine with me. Are you okay?" he questioned as I nodded.

We headed to his car, and he opened the door for me as I got in. He walked over to the driver's side, got in, started the engine, and we drove off. Fifteen minutes later, we were at his apartment. He unlocked the door and let me walk in first. He walked in behind me before turning to lock the door. I sat down on his couch, and he sat next to me. No words were spoken for about ten minutes. I guess he didn't know what to say at the day's revelation.

"She wanted me to know she was pregnant Seth. She knew Roman wanted me back, so that bitch got pregnant on purpose," I cried as he wrapped an arm around me. There was silence once more.

I leaned over and gave him a soft peck on the lips. He pecked my lips back. I leaned in and kissed him more, just as he returned the kiss. Soon, I straddled Seth's lap and began frantically kissing him. He kissed me back just as frantically. I started to try and take off his shirt, but that's when he stopped me.

"No Kesha, we can't do that. You're not in your right mind right now. You're upset, hurt, and just not thinking right now," he spoke; his brown eyes staring right back into my hazel ones.

"Seth, please just make me feel better. That's all I want. He's having another baby with her. I don't think he ever ended things with her even though he told me he was going to. She wouldn't have come there today looking for him and her daughter if they weren't," I cried as I tried to undo his pants this time. Once again, he stopped me.

"You're just upset right now, and I'm not going to take advantage of you in this state. I can hold you, but that's it. If we go any further, you'll regeret it later. You may not see it now, but you will. I would love nothing more than to take you in there and make love to you all night, but I want you in your right mind if and when we make that step. You're upset and just not thinking rationally," he spoke as I jerked away.

"You just don't want me!" I cried out as I plopped back down on his sofa, put my head in my hands, and began to weep. He sat next to me and I let him lay my head on his shoulder as I cried. I didn't fully understand why I was so upset. Technically, Roman and I weren't together, and she was his girlfriend whenever they conceived the baby. I was just so hurt.

"I'm sorry Seth. Please just hold me," I cried.

"Now that I can do," he smiled.

That's when he picked me up bridal style and carried me into his bedroom. He pulled back the cover, laid me down, got in beside me, and let me lay my head on his chest. I wrapped my arm around him as I lay there. For the next ten or so minutes, I just laid down next to him. My head went up and down to the rhythm of his chest's movements. It felt so right laying there in his arms. I wrapped my left leg around his legs. His grip tightened on me as I felt myself slowly succumbing to the sand man. A lesser man would have taken advantage of my emotional state, but not Seth. He acted as the perfect gentleman. He could have had me, but he rather wait until I was in my right frame of mind to consent to him. That made me fall even more in love with him. I reached up and planted a quick kiss on his lips before laying back on his chest and finally falling asleep.

~Seth's POV~

I just watched Kesha as she lay on my chest. She looked so peaceful that I didn't want to move her. For about ten minutes, I just watched her sleep before dozing off myself. I don't know how long I had been asleep, but I was awaken by a phone ringing. It wasn't my phone, but I followed the ringing to Kesha's back pocket. I reached down to pull out her cell and looked at the screen. It was her mother. I questioned answering it since she was still sound asleep. Then I thought that it could be about Joy, so I quickly pressed answer.

"Hello?" I replied in a whisper. There aas a brief silence.

"Seth, is that you?" her mom finally questioned.

"Yes ma'am. We fell asleep, but I heard her phone ringing. So I decided to answer it for her. Is everything alright with Joy?" I panicked.

"Yes, but she did wake up crying for her mother. That's why I had called. She told me that her mommy was about to fight her daddy's girlfriend before her mommy started crying. I was trying to check on her and see what all happened," spoke her mother with concern. Seth gently moved Kesha's head off his chest and onto the pillow. He slowly got off the bed and crept out of the room headed to the living room.

"Well there was a little altercation between Kesha and Roman's girlfriend Galina. She showed up uninvited really trying to rile Kesha up the whole 15 minutes she was there, and it eventually worked to the point where Kesha was about to hit her. She grabbed a handful of hair, and right as she was about to swing, Galina yelled out that she couldn't hit a pregnant woman. Kesha looked at Roman who all but validated her response in not so many words. It upset her, and she grabbed Joy up and ran out the place. I hurried behind her to try and stop her from driving off upset. She cried on my shoulder while Joy held her leg crying her own tears. That's when Kesha regained her composure, and then Roman ran out to try and explain. However, she didn't want to hear him, so she got in her car and drove off. I followed them to make sure she got home safely," I confessed, filling her mother in on all that had happened.

"Oh my lord. Did she calm down?" she questioned.

"Yes ma'am. I let her lay down with me and she fell asleep. I fell asleep not too long after she did," I completed as I sat on the couch.

"I can go wake her up so she can home and check on Joy," I started as she cut me off.

"No, no. Just let her sleep. It's best she gets some rest because most times when she's this upset, she doesn't get any sleep. She's lucky to have you Seth. Just take care of her for the night, and I'll take care of my grandbaby," she stated. It felt nice to know her mother thought I was good for her. That was definitely a plus for me.

"Okay, I will do just that," I smiled as I stood back up from my seated position on the couch.

"Good night Seth," her mom replied.

"Good night Mrs. Jones," I replied back.

She was such a sweet lady. We hung up with each other, and I walked back into my bedroom. She was still knocked out. I quietly got back into the bed, gently raised her head back to my chest, and closed my eyes to try and go back to sleep. She snuggled up closer to me as I smiled. I could lay like this with her forever if she'd let me. If I wasn't gone before, I was definitely a goner now. There was no mistaken I was even more in love with this beautiful woman.

~Kesha's POV~

When I woke up, the alarm clock on the night stand showed 12:25 am. I tried to get up, but a grip tightened on me as if protecting me. I just smiled when I realized I was laying on Seth before tapping him on his chest to wake him up. He looked down at me and smiled once he opened his eyes.

"Hey," he smiled down at me.

"Hey," I blushed back, looking down. "I need to get home. My parents are probably wondering where I am so late. I hadn't planned on staying sleep this long. I probably have 50 missed calls from my mom," I added with a chuckle as I sat up and stretched my arms out over my head. He just stayed laying there staring at me with the most adoring stare I've ever seen.

"Yeah, your mom called while you were asleep, but I answered it in case it was about Joy," he finally said as he too sat up.

I pulled my phone out from my back pocket. There indeed was a incoming call from her that lasted about 6 minutes. Then there were the fifty million calls and texts from Roman. I didn't feel like dealing with that right now. I was still too hurt to even think about calling him just to give him a piece of my mind.

"She said for you to just stay over and get some rest and that she would take care of her grandbaby," he finished.

After hearing that, I decided to just sit back and relax with my back against his headboard. I knew my baby was in good hands. After all, she was there with the best mother any girl could ask for.

"Thanks," I replied to him.

"Thanks for what?" he questioned with a look of confusion.

"Not taking advantage of me. I can't imagine how much restraint it must have taken just to turn me down," I replied as I touched his beard and softly pulled it.

"It wasn't that hard. I want you, but I prefer you in your right state of mind when I make love to you. I have no doubt it'll come one day. That's when I'm going to make love to you the right way," he spoke with confidence as I smiled.

My body tingled at the thought of one day making love to Seth. I was happy he turned me down though. I wouldn't have been able to look at him the same if he hadn't. For the next hour or so, we just caught each other up on our lives. Like I said, I had been avoiding him and Roman for a few weeks, so we were playing catch up. Tired of just talking, he turned his TV on. It was on Cinemax, and there was a man and woman screwing each other. I mean, be was balls deep inside her.

"I'm sorry. Let me change that..." Seth started before I cut him off.

"Don't change it. Let's just watch it for a little bit," I blushed.

"Really?" he questioned in shock. I just smiled.

The man had the woman on all fours now, and she was screaming. I could feel myself getting excited. I glanced down and could see Seth's little buddy starting to rise to attention. He sure was trying his best to hide it by shifting his body. A new scene saw another couple. The man was going down on the woman as she moaned. I loved receiving oral sex, so I was really wet by now. I looked up at Seth when I felt his eyes on me. Lust filled both of our eyes as I got up and initiated a kiss. It turned passionate very quickly. His hands were all over my body until they landed on my ass. I couldn't help but grind up against his body. He ground back. I stopped the kiss.

"I'm in my right frame of mind now," I spoke with a lust-laced voice. "And I want you," I added. He looked at me with just as much lust.

"I want you, too," he spoke in return. We sealed what was about to happen with another lust driven kiss.

~Author's POV~

Both Seth and Kesha discarded their clothes. As noted before, it had been a while since she'd last made love to someone, but she was more than ready for what she was about to embark on with Seth.

Once they were completely naked, Seth laid kisses down Kesha's neck. She moaned her pleasure filled response as he gently began to suck on her sweet spot on her neck. He went back up and kissed her with a passion she hadn't felt since her time with Roman. He then went back to laying a trail of kisses down her naked body. She could feel herself dripping from anticipation of Seth's touch. His kisses led down to her belly button. Then, he got up and palmed both of her breasts before taking the left nipple into his mouth. He sucked at it as if it was the best thing he had ever tasted. He pinched at it as it hardened at his touch. The right nipple was next. Her hand grasped onto the back of his head as she gently rubbed it. He came back up for another kiss. This one caused her to tightly wrap her legs around his waist as they continued letting their tongues explore each other's mouth.

He unhooked her legs as he went back down lower over her body, and then he rewrapped them around his head as he began to kiss her inner thighs. Her juices were already on them, and he loved the taste he was sampling. His hand rubbed over her clit and down her folds into her wet hole. She was so wet, she was dripping. He placed his fingers that were just inside of her inside of his mouth.

"You taste so good sweetheart," he moaned with so much sex oozing from the statement.

Before she knew it, his tongue was pressed flatly against her clit, sending shocks of electricity throughout her body. She grew even wetter if that was even possible. He slowly began to flicker the tip of his tongue repeatedly across her clit, causing her to squirm beneath his touch. She looked down at him tasting her as she placed her hand on the back of his head, pressing down on it ever so softly, as she began to rub her fingers through his black locks.

Her panting urged him on as he began to suck at her clit. He raised his head and used his hand to spread her lips as he licked in between the wet folds before slurping up any juices he could. His tongue snaked inside of her as he used his other hand to rub her clit. The headlock she had him in tightened as she felt herself on the edge. He stuck two fingers in and out of her slick opening quickly, and she began grinding herself on his face and fingers. Soon, she released her orgasm into his welcoming mouth. He drank it all and continued to lick at it some more before her legs released his head. He rose up to her and kissed her, allowing her to taste herself on his tongue. That turned him on even more as he got rock hard.

"I need to feel you inside of me," she begged as Seth looked her in her eyes and smiled, showing off the gap she loved.

"Your wish is my command," he replied as he put a condom over himself and slowly entered her wet entrance.

He sat there for a minute before he slowly pushed all the way back out then all the way back in. He kept up this pattern slowly and it was driving her crazy. He then began to speed up as she wrapped her legs around him and began to thrust with him. It wasn't long before he was hitting her spot.

"Harder baby, harder!" she exclaimed as he obliged. Her legs were now on his shoulder as he gave her what she wanted. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed throughout the bedroom. She came, but Seth kept going.

He turned her over onto all fours and reentered her slowly, teasing her. She threw herself back onto him and began rocking on his member. He bent down to kiss the back of her neck as the two continued thrusting together.

"Yes Seth! Oh my god you feel so good!!" she moaned as he continued slamming into her; hitting her spot repeatedly.

"You feel so good too baby," he moaned back. He stayed inside of her, but raised her up as he laid himself down on his back. Now she was riding him backwards. He palmed her ample ass as it bounced up and down on him. She had another orgasm. The tightening of her walls around him sent him over the edge into his own release not long after.

She fell backwards on top of him; the two of them panting in unison. Once she regained herself, she slowly slid off of him. His limp dick fell onto his thigh as she laid beside him, placing her head on his chest.

"That was fucking amazing," he spoke after a brief comfortable silence between the two.

"I know right," she laughed back.

"I thought I was gonna drown, you were so wet," he teased as he pulled her on top of him.

"Whatever. You know it's been a while since someone besides myself has touched me," she admitted, not caring she admitted to pleasing herself from time to time. A girl had to do what a girl had to do, lol.

"I know this probably doesn't change things, but where does it leave us?" he questioned running his hands through her wavy hair.

"I'm not sure," she relpied. "Maybe a step in the right direction," she added, kissing his chest.

"My direction?" he questioned hopefully. She just laid her head on his hairy chest and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and pulled the covers up over their naked bodies.

"We'll talk later," he smiled after hearing her soft snores. He too soon fell asleep holding the woman he loved. He quietly prayed that this would be them for a long time.


	23. Chapter 23: Guess Nothing's Changed

_**A/N: I haven't really had any more ideas right off the top of my head on where to go with this story, but I am completing it regardless. Also, I haven't been getting any reviews anymore, so I haven't had that drive to write more frequently. Still, thanks to those who are still reading it, but just not reviewing. The drama ain't over yet. Hopefully, I'll continue to get some good ideas to finish the story. In the meanwhile, I have a few one shots I've completed that you guys can check out while I continue this one. I also have a new story called "Deathful Deceit" that I'm uploading, so check it out as well.**_ ~Author's POV~

After that night, things changed between both Seth and Kesha. It had actually brought the two closer. That was 2 weeks ago. Roman noticed that newfound closeness, but he couldn't do anything about it since Kesha still hadn't really said more than two words to him unless it was about Joy.

~Roman's POV~

I could feel I was running a losing race when it came to Kesha. Ever since the incident at Chuck E. Cheese, she'd been avoiding me even more than before. The only time I had her ear was when it was in regards to Joy. Deep down, I felt as though she wanted a reason to just choose Seth. Maybe our time had passed. Yet once again, it wasn't anything really in my own doing in regards to our relationship. She once again held and dealt the cards. Even though I know she's pretty much chosen Seth, I still love her with all my heart. I hadn't really spoken to Galina much since the incident. She came there to hurt Kesha and got her wish. I would never be able to see myself in a healthy relationship with her. I had to think of one last strategy to get her back in my life once and for all.

~Kesha's POV~

I hadn't really been that verbal with Roman the last two weeks. He just had too much drama going on in his life right now. I know I've gotten closer to Seth since that early morning rendezvous, but I had to admit that a part of me felt bad for treating Roman the way I had been. I had made the decision to ask him to meet up with me so that we could talk. Regardless of the ever growing feelings for Seth, Roman was someone I still had strong feelings for no matter how hard I did try to let him go. I guess some habits are just hard to break.

~Seth's POV~

Well, things had been going pretty well between me and Kesha. She'd pretty much been avoiding Roman since the incident, and I wasn't going to complain. Galina dropping that bomb on Kesha played in my favor. Don't get me wrong, I didn't like the fact that she was hurt because of the news, but it did show Roman to her in a different light. Also, I do understand that it wasn't all his fault how it came out. After all, they were a couple. I just knew it had gotten me that much closer to being able to claim her as mine once and for all. However, a part of me still felt as though there may still be some lingering feelings there even after all the revelations as of late.

~Roman's POV~

I was coming out the men's locker room when I saw Kesha standing there as if she was waiting for me. I walked over to her and she gave me a small smile.

"Hey," I stated once I made it to her.

"Hey," she smiled back. "Can we go somewhere and talk? I mean, if you have the time," she added.

"Sure," I replied anxiously. "How about the park in our parent's neighborhood?" I suggested.

"Okay, that's fine with me," she replied as we headed towards our respective vehicles. Within 20 minutes or so, we made it to the park and parked. Surprisingly, there were no other people there, so we found an empty bench and sat on it. There was a bit of an awkward silence between us before she spoke up.

"Look Ro, I know I haven't been saying much to you as of late, but I guess I just didn't know how to fully digest what that bitch said. I know technically I had no reason to be upset, but I was. I was just a bundle of emotions after she said she was having your child again. It just did something to me. I don't know if it's because she's giving you another baby, or if it was because of my feelings for you came rushing out. I can't even fully comprehend it myself to be honest," she started as she looked as if she wanted to cry.

"I'm sorry Kesha. I didn't want you to find out that way. I didn't know how I was going to tell you, but I knew I would have had to eventually. I honestly didn't know how you would take it, but G is just so vindictive, she just had to blab it to you herself. She's jealous and she knew what that kind of news would do to you once you found out. It had the exact effect I was trying to avoid," I stated back.

"And what effect is that exactly?" she questioned.

"You pulling away from me. I've been miserable not being able to talk to you.I mean I know you were avoiding me before, but I could handle that one because I knew you were in your feelings and confused as to which one of us you wanted to be with. However, this was an avoidance created out of frustration. I also know that this was just another trap pregnancy for Galina. I went to break up with her like I told you I would when she blurted it out to me right as I was about to end things between us. That's why the official break up never went through Kesha. I had every intention of leaving her so I could be free in case you chose me. I swear..." I started, feeling myself getting emotional. I loved this girl more than she could ever understand. Hell, even more than I understand.

~Kesha's POV~

I could see the tears forming in Roman's eyes, but I knew he was trying not to let them fall. A rush of emotions came flooding through me as I saw him trying to hold back the physical evidence of his own emotions. I reached up to his face and used the back of two of my fingers to wipe the tears away before they could even have a chance to fall. After pulling my hand back, I just stared at him silently. I raised my hand once more to caress the left side of his face, and he brought his own hand up to cover mine and hold it there for a minute. He let his eyes close for a second before opening them back up. That's when I leaned in and gently pecked him on his lips.

He sat there startled for a moment. I even shocked myself with that one, but I definitely felt the electricity flow through my body from it. It was the same electricity I felt with Seth. Now I was even more confused. I leaned in once again and kissed his lips even firmer this time before he started kissing me back. I was about to pull away, but he stopped me by grabbing the back of my head and continuing the kiss. My lips parted as his tongue made its way inside of my mouth to wrestle around with my own. I let him fully take control of the kiss. We finally separated so that we could catch our breath; we were both panting from the intensity of the kiss. I touched my kiss swollen lips and just stared at him shyly.

"So, can I safely say that all hope for me and you isn't completely gone away?" he questioned after a moment of silence, patiently awaiting my response.

"I guess not," I smiled. It was him touching the side of my face now. He just stared at me.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" he finally questioned, running his thumb in circular motions over my cheek. I hadn't even realized that I had leaned into his touch. Everything just felt so natural as if it were second nature.

"I think I know," I answered him, staring into his brown eyes. He stared right back into mine. That was something he always did. When he was telling me his feelings, he would always look me in the eyes so I could see the sincerity in his words.

"See, that's just not good enough. I need for you to actually know how deep my feelings run for you. Yeah, he may love you, but I loved you way before and never stopped. I just need us to be able to get the chance to make it the second time around. No secrets, no anything," he replied.

"I really know Roman. I can tell the way you're looking at me right now. To be honest, if I wasn't confused before, I'm definitely past confusion at this point. Just when I thought I was ready to choose one of you, reality slapped me in the face again," I stated as I sat back on the bench and crossed my legs.

"Mind me asking who you were ready to choose, even though I think I may know," he stated with a look of curiosity on his face.

"Honestly, I was just about ready to pick Seth because he had no extra drama in his life such as that, that would come with a baby mama. It would have been easy just to be with him with no worries. I know he loves me and cares about my child as well. Great choice, right? Things kept pulling you and me further and further apart. I just knew it was God trying to tell me choose Seth. But then when I seen how you've been looking these last two weeks, it broke my heart to see you that way and that made me change my mind. I knew then that my feelings weren't gone for you, so I couldn't just up and choose Seth because he would be the easier choice. This was something I really needed to sit down and digest. I'm in love with two great men, and I honestly don't know if I could choose just one of you," I stated as the revelation hit me hard. Could I choose? Should I choose? Maybe I just need to be alone right now and find out who I am like my mom said.

"So what are you saying Kesha? Will you not choose one of us?" he questioned just as confused as I was.

"Maybe I just need to find me before I can even consider picking one of you. If I choose Seth, you're hurt. If I choose you, Seth's hurt. It's a win lose situation either way. I could be jeopardizing the relationshp I have with both of you. I could make a wrong decision. It's just really hard Ro. I don't really think y'all understand the pressure I'm under because of it all..." I started when he stopped me with a kiss. I found myself kissing him back.

"I do understand. I just wanna help you relax a little," he said with a small smirk. I eyed him suspiciously.

"And just how can you do that?" I smirked back.

"Let me give you a back rub back at my parent's house. They're gone for the weekend, so they're not there," he smiled innocently. A back rub sure sounded nice though. He used to give them to me all the time when we were teens, and it really helped my stress levels around final exams.

"Ok, but no funny business," I warned as we walked back to our cars and drove the short distance to his parent's house.

~Roman's POV~

I knew I could relax her and let her release some stress with one of my back massages. She used to love them when we were younger. I thought about getting a license to become a massage therapist on the side. I was that good, lol. We made it to the house, and I unlocked the door so that we could go inside.

"Come on," I said as I let her in first. She walked past me and went straight to the living room.

"What are you doing? In my old bedroom," I instructed as she gave me a look before heading there anyway. She sat down on the bed and looked at me for what to do next.

"Take off your shirt and bra then lay down," I further instructed as she looked at me.

"Do I have to take off the bra?" she questioned back.

"You remember how hard it was to get the oil out of your clothes?" I questioned her in return. She remembered and nodded.

"Okay, but you have to turn around," she smirked.

"Why, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before. Granted, it's been a while, but I do have a photographic memory," I smirked back.

"Roman, turn around," she smiled with those sexy ass dimples. I sighed with my own smile and turned around.

"Okay, I'm ready," she stated after she had removed the clothes and gotten on her stomach.

That's when I walked over with the oil. I rubbed some into my hands before I started rubbing it across her toned back. I had to remember this was not for sexual pleasure but to help alleviate some of her stress. I applied some pressure to the points on her back I knew would be stress points. I could feel the tension leaving her as I continued to rub and massage those spots.

"That feels so good Ro. I didn't realize how bad I needed this. I can feel the tension leaving my body because of those magic hands of yours," she stated softly as I smiled; happy to make her feel better. I massged her for about 20 minutes before I heard her snoring softly.

"I'm finished baby girl," I stated as she mumbled something before getting up, keeping herself covered up.

"I didn't realize I was sleep," she stated emabarrassed. I could see the flush on her cheeks.

"Yeah, 10 minutes in, you were gone," I laughed as she rolled her eyes and smiled.

There was a silence, but it wasn't awkward or anything. The two of us were just momentarily in our own thoughts.

"Well, I guess I should be going," she started, breaking the silence. I didn't really want her to leave, but I guess she had to go.

"Okay, let me walk you to the door," I offered as she smiled and we headed out the room.

She stopped and turned to me once we got to the front door. She stood on her tippy toes and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Then she turned away and headed to the car as I continued to follow her.

"What was that back there?" I questioned as she looked as if she didn't know what I was talking about.

"What?" she questioned slyly.

"That kiss," I answered as she smiled.

"It was just a little kiss on the cheek," she smiled before turning to get into her car. She raised the window down to look at me. Two could play that game. I leaned in her window and kissed her on her lips. I felt her go back slightly from shock, but she kissed me back. I pulled away.

"What was that?" she now questioned me, holding on to her kiss swollen lips.

"It was just a little kiss on the lips," I smirked before backing away. I could see the flush on her face as she began backing out the driveway with a smile, shaking her head.

 _ **A/N: Oh-oh. Seems like these two have gotten back on good terms. What will Seth think once he notices that they are happy and talking again? Will he and Roman both up the ante now to get the woman they both want? Guess we'll just have to wait and see.**_


	24. Chapter 24: I Won't Be Ignored

Chapter 24: I Won't Be Ignored

 _ **A/N: Now Kesha is back on good terms with both Seth and Roman. Will this make her decision any easier? Will she decide just be alone for the time being? Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out. I own none of these WWE characters. No copyright infringement intended.**_

~Kesha's POV~

After my meeting with Roman in the park, I couldn't help but smile the short drive home. He was so petty with that last kiss. I can't even lie. That massage really hit the spot for me. He almost gave me a happy ending. I'm pretty sure he thought about it, lol. It was just so relaxing that I couldn't help but fall asleep. Something more could have really happened, but we both held our composure. Once I got home, I put my bag up and went into the kitchen to fix dinner. I felt like eating lasagna, so that's what I was going to cook. As I was taking out the last of my ingredients, my parents walked in with Joy.

"Hey guys. Where have y'all been," I questioned as I began prepping the food.

"Hey mommy! We went to the movies to see Despicable Me. It was so good!" Joy exclaimed as she came to me for a hug. I hugged her back before going back to prepping for my lasagna.

"What you cooking?" my mom questioned as I turned on the fire to start frying the ground beef.

"Lasagna," I answered as Joy jumped up and down. Like I said before, my baby love herself any kind of pasta. Lasagna was one of her favorites.

"Okay, sounds good," my dad replied this time. "I'm going upstairs to get out of these clothes," he added before heading toward the stairs.

"I'll call y'all when it's done," I stated as I continued cooking my meat.

"Can I help mommy?" Joy questioned hopefully.

"Okay, but you have to wash your hands first," I responded as she grabbed the step ladder to was her hands in the sink. I just shook my head and smiled.

"Okay, I'm ready!" she exclaimed excitedly after kicking the step ladder over to the counter where I was at so that she could help. We continued preparing dinner.

~Roman's POV~

After Kesha left, I had the biggest smile plastered on my face. All hope wasn't gone as I had first thought. I guess she really did still have feelings for me. Maybe Galina didn't mess it up after all. Lord knows how much I wanted to go a little further with her. I think that kiss got pretty passionate between us. I almost gave her that happy ending, but I thought against it because I wanted to be inside of her when I made her climax. Not just from some massage. I had a little more confidence about the situation. I decided to stay over to my parent's house a little while longer before going back home. I heard somewhere at the door. It was my brother Matthew.

"What's up Uce?" he questioned when he saw me sitting in the living room. He sat down next to me.

"Hey Matt," I replied still looking at the TV.

"What you doing here?" he asked as he took a sip of the bottle of water he had came in with.

"I had just had a sit down with Kesha about our current situation at the park around the corner, and I came here after with her," I confessed. He knew most of my situation with Kesha and the fact that I wasn't the only one interested in her.

"Yeah, and how'd that go?" he questioned more as he sat back on the sofa to get more comfortable.

"It went good actually," I stated as I looked over to him. He had a smirk on his face. "Not good like that," I quickly added knowing what he was thinking.

"Well how good?" he urged with a smile.

"We talked about the way Galina blurted out her pregnancy. She told me how it made her feel, and I apologized before confessing just how much I still loved her. I told her how I had every intention of ending things with G before she laid the pregnancy bombshell on me. She even admitted she was just about to choose Seth because he had no baby mama drama attached to him. That statement made my heart drop, but it got better once she admitted she still loved me. Also, I gave her a massage to help her relieve some of her stress. She needed it too because she was tense," I stated, filling him in on everything we talked about.

Matt and I were far apart in age, but I could still talk to him about anything. He had spent some time in the WWE before as well. He left the company in 2006. He was cool with Kesha when we were together. She looked at him like a big brother.

"Well, if you really feel like what y'all have is real, fight for it. Get your family together. I know she would love your other children because they're a part of you. I can see y'all being happy together again. It's just a matter of who she has stronger feelings for. I know that it will be you," he offered as I smiled and sipped from my own bottle of water.

"I hope you're right big bro," I said as I sighed, continuing to watch what was on the TV screen.

~Seth's POV~

I think I saw Kesha talking to Roman after everyone was preparing to go home. I wonder what that was all about. Hopefully it's nothing. I still felt confident about my position in her life as of now. I decided to call her.

"Hey Kesha. I was just trying to see what you were up to," I spoke once she answered.

"I was looking for you after everyone was getting ready to leave, but I couldn't find you anywhere," I added.

"Oh, I had felt bad about the way I had been treating Roman, so I met up with him at the park in our parent's neighborhood so that we could talk and air out everything," she replied back. I didn't like that, but I couldn't let her see it.

"Oh, well how did that go?" I questioned back, hoping it didn't go well.

"It went fine actually; we both expressed our feelings about the Chuck E. Cheese situation. He apologized for the way it came out and how it made me feel. I guess you can say it was a productive conversation, though it left me with even more unresolved feelings. I even thought about just being by myself for a little while because it just feels like it's all too much. I don't know what I want to do, but I know I had to resolve the issues between me and Roman. It was only fair," she spoke as I started feeling an anxious feeling come over me.

"Well I'm glad it helped you. Do you really think you need to just be alone and not pick anyone right now. I mean, if that's what you want, we'd have to accept it. But is it what you want?" I questioned her. "No pressure, of course," I added.

"I don't know what I want Seth," she replied as honestly as she could.

"Whatever decision you make, I hope it makes you happy. If you're happy, I'll be happy," I spoke back as I could sense her smiling on the other end. That was good enough for me.

~Galina's POV~

Mines and Roman's situation hadn't gotten any better since I blurted out to Kesha the fact that I was pregnant. I knew it got the effect I desired as far as her being hurt, but it only made Roman that more distant from me. He hadn't really spoken to me unless it was about Jojo. That means that I've been plotting for about two weeks what I could do to further drag them apart from each other. Maybe I was only being a fool thinking that pushing Kesha away from Roman would bring him and I closer, but I don't care. He would love me the way that I loved him one way or the other. Then we'd be a happy family living happily ever after.

~Roman's POV~

I hadn't spoken to Jojo all day, so I decided to call her. The phone just rang. Five minutes later, my phone rang. It was Galina.

"Hello?" I questioned as I answered the phone.

"Hey," she spoke back. I could hear Jojo in the background.

"I wanted to talk to Jojo," I replied.

"She's busy," was her response.

"Excuse me. Look, Galina just put her on the phone," I spoke getting frustrated with her, which happened a lot these days.

"I said she's busy. I'll let her call you when she's not. But you can talk to me," she stated as I took the phone from my ear and looked at it.

"G, put my child on the phone. Me and you have nothing to discuss. What you did was uncalled for and you know it. You had no business blurting out your pregnancy to Kesha the way you did. You went there to cause trouble and you know it. Well now you've got to deal with the consequences of your actions. Me and you are over, for good this time. I'm not going to deal with you and your drama. The only thing we have to discuss is Joelle and the baby you're carrying. Other than that, I want nothing to do with you. If it's not about my children, don't contact me. Now put Jojo on the phone," I warned, reaching my boiling point by now.

"Like I said, she's busy, And just for the record, if you don't talk to me, you don't talk to her. You wanna play hard ball, two can play that game. You need to get your priorities together. Is it Kesha or a relationship with Jojo and this baby I'm carrying," she threatened.

"Excuse me! I'm not about to play this game with you Galina. You're not going to keep my children from me, so don't even try it. If I don't want to be with you, it has nothing to do with them. You're bat crazy, and I'm not going to deal with it! I'm on my way over there to see my daughter, and you better open the door when I get there," I warned before hanging up in her face. This bitch is crazy if she thinks I'm gonna just sit back and let her keep me away from my child, or children for that matter, in some little game of hers. I was in no mood for this.

"What's wrong?" Matt questioned.

"G trying to play the no contact with my child card because I don't want her ass. I'm not about to play these games. I'm on my way over there now," I fumed as I put my shoes back on.

"You need me to come with you?" he questioned, his voice dripped in concern.

"No, I'll be okay, but I will call you if I feel like things are going left," I stated as I grabbed my keys and headed to the door.

"Don't go over there doing anything crazy Uce," he stated once more.

"I won't, but she better let me see my child," I said walking out the door.

 _ **A/N: Galina is really about to be playing with fire. Will she really become one of those women who use the kids to get her way? She knows how Roman feels about his children, so is she sure she wants to go down this road with him? Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out. This is really getting messy.**_


	25. Chapter 25: Setting Things in Motion

Two Days Later

~Kesha's POV~

I felt it was only right for me to tell Seth that Roman and I had talked our issues out, but I could tell it took him back a little. I'm almost certain that he thought he had it all sewed up. I can't lie, he did at one point. Galina really had me ready to just give up on a second chance at love with Roman. However, if I just take one look at him, I find myself wanting him all over again. That's when I realized that I could never walk away from him that easily. That's just the effect he still had on me after all these years. That lead me to wonder if that was something I needed to look more into.

There were days when I found myself thinking about a life with Roman. Then there were days when I fantasized about a life with Seth. Both were pretty decent lives in my opinion. Roman was my first love. My first everything. This all started because I thought that a baby would disrupt his life. I now realize how it was pretty selfish of me to just assume that without talking to him, but I did and there wasn't anything I could do to change the past. I could only look forward to whatever the future would bring.

Seth, on the other hand, was completely different from Roman. Their personalities were complete opposites. He was only the second guy I'd ever been with sexually in my life, and that's saying a lot seeing how many men I've turned away over the years. With all those differences in personalities, I still think they could be friends if they weren't so busy fighting for my affections. I just want for everyone to come out this situation without getting hurt. However, I know that it's wishful thinking for that not to be the outcome for one of us.

"Mommy, can I have pizza?" questioned Joy, tearing me out of my thoughts after running into my room and jumping on my bed. I just smiled. She was a trip sometimes.

"Yes; what kind little girl?" I questioned back as she settled down.

"Pepperoni!" she exclaimed with a dimpled smile. I already knew what kind she wanted. That's the only kind she ate.

"Ok, ok," I giggled as I got up then lifted her up onto my hip so that we could go downstairs.

I looked in the freezer and took out a Totino's pizza. I preheated the oven and took out a pizza pan. Once I heard the oven beep, I took the pizza out the plastic, placed it on the pizza pan, and placed it in the oven. I poured me a glass of orange juice and took out my phone to play a game. That's when I received a text message from Seth.

 _-Seth: Hey. What r u up 2?_

 _-Kesha: Nothing. Just cookin a pizza for my baby_

 _-Seth: Oh, yeah? Tell her Uncle Seth said hello_

 _-Kesha: I just did. She said 2 tell u hi_

 _-Seth: U got any plans for 2day? Or r u staying in?_

 _-Kesha: Probably staying in with my baby since we don't have to go to the performance center_

 _-Seth: Oh ok. I was just gonna stay in and play Xbox all day myself_

 _-Kesha: LOL you and that damn game_

 _-Seth: Yep, gotta be the best, LOL_

 _-Kesha: I'm need to learn how to play Madden so I can beat you a few times_

 _-Seth: LOL, Now that I'd pay to see. You beat me? You just gave me my laugh for the day_

 _-Kesha: Oh really. Okay, one day I'm a hold you to that, You just wait and see_

 _-Seth: Yeah, ok then_

 _-Kesha: I can't stand you_

 _-Seth: I didn't say anything. I just said OK_

 _-Kesha: Well I'm a beat you in the wrestling game one day. U just wait and c_

 _-Seth: That you may be able to do_

 _-Kesha: I can, but let me go check on my baby's pizza_

 _-Seth: Ok, don't want you to burn my little sweetheart's food. I'll check in with u guys later_

 _-Kesha: Ok Seth. Talk 2 u later_

I just smiled as I put my phone away and went to check on Joy's pizza.

~Roman's POV~

This is starting to be too much drama in my life. On one hand, I'm competing for the affections of the woman that I love when I shouldn't even have to. On the other, I'm dealing with a crazy ass obsessed baby momma that won't let go of this notion that we could one day be happy together.

 _~Flashback to Two Days Ago at Galina's House~_

 _I was pissed the entire ride to Galina's house. The nerve of her crazy ass trying to keep me from talking to my child just because I don't want her crazy ass anymore. I got out the car and headed to her front door. I knocked on it as patiently as I could. She finally answered, and she had the nerve to be smiling once she did so._

 _"Where is JoJo?" I questioned walking in past her._

 _"Well hello to you too Roman," she stated with a roll of her eyes._

 _"Look G, I don't have time to be playing these little games with you. You are not about to keep me away from my daughter. Just because I don't want you, you're not gonna keep her away from me. If you even try to, it's going to be problems I promise. I'm just letting you know now," I fumed. She just stood there with her arms folded across her chest._

 _"If you're going to be in Joelle's life, you're going to have to deal with me. No dealing with me, no getting to her," she threatened._

 _"Oh and she's not here, just for the record," she added. I just angrily looked at her._

 _"Joelle!" I called out loud, but I got no response._

 _I went to JoJo's room, and sure enough she wasn't in there. I looked in other places that she would normally be in, and she was nowhere in the house. I went back to where Galina was._

 _"Call me when my child gets back, and not a second sooner. I'm not playing with you," I warned as I got right up on her. I could tell she was intimidated by my stance because she kind of jumped, but she tried to keep a straight face._

 _"Look Roman, I am the mother of your child, soon to be children, so you can't just not talk to me and ignore me like I'm some bum on the street. I love you, and I'm not going to let her come in between us and our family. Do what you want with what I've just said," she spoke before opening the front door for me to leave. I just stared her down on my way out._

 _"Don't play this game," I warned once more before walking to my car. I could hear her slam the door shut as I got in it and drove off._

 _~End Flashback~_

I was not about to let Galina cost me my child/children or Kesha for that matter. I never should have went back to her and gave her a false hope of something more. I was just so pissed at Kesha for keeping my child from me for all these years that I wasn't thinking. Boy, if I could turn back the hands of time, I would have kept our situation the way it had been: co-parents and nothing more.

~Two Weeks Later~

~Galina's POV~

"Now G, do you really think it's a good idea to try and play these you-can't-see-your-child games with him? He's been nothing but a good father to JoJo, and it's not right, nor is it fair, to just keep him from her. That's just going to push him even further away from you, and it's going to send him further into her arms," spoke Tia, my best friend. I've known her since middle school, so we know everything about one another. She knows all my secrets just as I know all of hers. She's just never been around Roman because he never really cared to meet any of my friends.

"Maybe, but it'll also open his eyes to the fact that he can't just ignore me whenever I'm around. I mean, I'm carrying his child for Christ's sake. He could be a little more attentive to my wants and needs. That bitch lied to him for almost 5 years by not telling him about his child, but he's just so crazy about her that he doesn't even care. His ass should have been mad way longer than he was. I'm going to get his attention back, and at the same time I'm going to get her claws out of him," I smiled evilly.

"G, honestly, I knew you had a few screws loose, but this...this is just crazy. You can't make someone love you if they don't. Roman doesn't love you, and sadly enough, he never did. I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, but I am trying to open your eyes to the craziness of all of this. You're doing all this for the love and affection of a man who is in love with another woman. And from what you've told me, you've always known about his true feelings for her. You've been living on a prayer that he would eventually learn to love you back," spoke Tia.

Her statement pissed me off because I knew it was true. I knew Roman never loved me, but I've always been wishful that he one day would be able to. I loved Tia like a sister, but sometimes her truth was a little too much to swallow. She's always been blunt and straightforward. Those are traits I can accept for the most part until they're used at me. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head.

"That's because you've never been in love with a man. Now a woman, maybe, but not a man. Especially not a man like Roman. He's fine, sweet, caring. Any girl would love to bring him home to meet their family. I know with time, he could learn to love me, so just drop it. Remember when you were crazy about Lisa? I never threw it in your face that she was just using you for your money. She scarred you for life. When was the last time you've been with a woman. You need to get laid," I stated getting mad. Then a thought crossed my mind. I had that look on my face.

"What are you up to? You've got that look upon your face that says you've got something up your sleeve," Tia questioned.

"Your pissing me off with your version of the truth of my life just made me think of something. Look, I have a plan, and I'm going to have to use you in order for it to work," I stated as I smiled a devious smile at my bestie.

"Nuh uh, last time I did something for you.." she started as I cut her off with a wave of my hand.

"You'll love this one I swear because we both could end up getting something we want and need," I stated as she just stared at me with a not too sure look on her face. I knew she'd give in once I told her my latest plan, so I told her just what I had up my sleeve.

"And you think that's gonna work?" she questioned as I shook my head yes. She just sighed and shook her head.

 _~One Week Later~_

~Kesha's POV~

As I've stated before, up until I had made love to Seth, I hadn't been with anyone since Roman. That had to have been almost 6 years. That's a long ass time for someone to go without getting some. Roman and I had been getting closer, but so had me and Seth.

I was chilling at Roman's house for the afternoon. I had decided that we needed a little more one on one time together to talk more and just hang out like old times. One of Roman's sisters had insisted on taking Joy to Disney World along with her and her kids. I wasn't going to deny her that fun, and Joy surely wouldn't let me say no.

"Remember how you were so scared when we went to see Freddy VS Jason? You were hiding behind your jacket most of the time. I don't know how you were so scared when your eyes were hidden so much," laughed Roman as I just rolled my eyes playfully.

"Yo' ass knew I didn't like scary movies, but you took me to it anyway. You just wanted me all up on you," I joked in a seductive way to mess with his ass for teasing me.

"And I got my way didn't I?" he questioned back flirtatiously. For a moment our eyes locked onto one another. I turned away first and I heard him let out a frustrated sigh. It was taking everything in me not to grab him and kiss him. Just being so close to him was doing something to me. I turned the channels on the TV trying to find something.

"Are you serious?" I questioned as I turned to a station. He looked up from his phone that he was not occupied with.

"What?" he questioned back.

"Speak of the devil. Freddy VS Jason is on and you just brought it up," I laughed as I kept it on that station. I wasn't scared of it no more.

Well, I lied. I was still jumping and hiding at some parts. It went off and Roman just laughed at me.

"Don't laugh. It's not funny," I pouted as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Aww, I'm just playin' baby girl," he said as he uncrossed my arms and pulled me into his lap. I pretended to still be mad until he started tickling me. Somewhere in the midst of the tickling, he leaned in and kissed me quickly, but gently, on the lips. I touched my lip as he looked me directly in the eyes. His look was one filled with lust, and I found myself leaning up to return his kiss. The kiss I initiated lasted a little longer than the one he sneaked in. From there, things just sort of escalated into something more.

I straddled Roman's lap as we sat on his sofa. He ran his hands up and down my back as we kissed before landing them on my round ass, squeezing my cheeks hard. That instantly caused me to wet my panties. I began to grind my covered mound against his hardening crotch. I threw my head back in pleasure as he began to roughly suck at my exposed neck. I knew I would have a mark there tomorrow. I kissed him again before raising my head so that he could remove my shirt. As soon as my shirt was off, he was on my bra, unsnapping it with such speed and precision.

He quickly took in one nipple followed by the other. I bit my bottom lip as I stared into his eyes that were looking up at me as he had a mouth full of nipple and breast. I began to grind on him harder until he could take no more. He released the breast that now occupied his mouth before laying me down on the couch. He swiftly pulled down my shorts along with my panties. I was now completely naked laying under him, looking directly into those brown orbs of his. He took off his own shirt, shorts, and boxers and stood naked before me; allowing me to take in the work of art that was his body. It was even more on point than it was when he was just a high school football player. He hovered over me, kissing me passionately. Next, he pulled me back into his lap as he sat back down on the sofa. I once again straddled him while he palmed my now naked ass, bouncing it up and down. I smiled against his lips as we continued kissing. He wrapped his big hands around my small waist and pulled me up to where his face was now eye level with my wet, dripping pussy.

I could feel his breath on my panic button before his tongue swiped across it. He held me in place by the waist as he continued sucking and licking on my clit. His tongue then went down between my lower lips as I began to grind against his face faster and faster the more wonderful it began feeling. That masterful tongue was soon snaking inside of my wet pussy, driving me crazy. Next, he stuck two fingers inside of my wet entrance while still wreaking havoc on my clit with his mouth. I soon squirted from all the pleasure as he lapped up all of my juices. He ate me out a little while longer before letting me down onto the sofa. Boy, was I spent. He reached for his wallet and pulled out a condom. I took it from him before putting it on him slowly with my mouth.

Once again, I straddled him and slowly guided his hard member into my dripping wetness. We both moaned as I took all of him inside of me. It took a little time to readjust to feeling him inside of me because it had been so long. I looked him in his eyes and saw nothing but love and lust. Once I was ready, I began to slowly move back and forth on him. He bit down on his bottom lip as I began riding him harder and faster. His hands went to my hips as he began bouncing me up and down on him.

"Fuck," he moaned. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck as my grinding and his thrusting intensified. It felt so good.

"I love you," Roman moaned in my ear before biting it.

"I love you, too," I moaned back.

With that, he flipped me over to my back on the sofa while he was still inside of me. He pushed my legs all the way back behind my head and began giving me deep, long strokes, hitting my spot every time. I was on the edge, and he could tell. He sped up his pace and I came all over his condom wrapped member. He pulled out of me and turned me over onto my stomach. Slowly, he reentered me and I somehow found the strength to start throwing it back at him while he just sat behind me. He reached down and started rubbing my clit before he started ramming himself inside of me. My walls contracted around him before my next orgasm erupted. It was so big that it caused him to come not long after. He fell on top of me as I fell down to the sofa. After a few minutes, he slowly pulled out of me then got up off of me so that we both could sit up. He pulled me into a kiss that just really did something to me. I'm just not quite sure what it was, but it garnered a smile from me and him both.

"Let's go get cleaned up," he said after we stared at each other for a while. I smiled back as we got up and walked into his bedroom and then the bathroom. We made love one more time in the shower.

 **A/N: First off, I want to say I'm continuously sending my prayers to Joe for a speedy recovery amidst his second bout with Leukemia. I know it's going to be an uphill battle for him this second time around, but I hope and pray he makes it through it this time even stronger than he was before. I have to say I cried when he made his announcement on Raw. That was the most heartbreaking thing to witness. Especially when Dean and Seth came out to embrace him at the top of the ramp and he cried. Seth crying made me cry even more. I could tell Dean was just trying to be strong by holding his back. That last fist pump just broke me. Let me stop because I'm about to cry again. On to the story.**

 **It's been a while since I've updated, and I'm sorry about that. That's why I tried to make a long update with a little smut in it. I've been busy and momentarily had nothing to add to the story. However, I've had some new thoughts come to me, and I wrote them down, but they're all over the place in a document on my computer. Therefore, I have to put it all together and in order. I have literally written down new scenes that I have to add other things to so that it all fits. But anywho, back to the story. What is Galina up to now? Why can't she just move on from Roman (who can blame her lol)? What role could her friend play in everything? Will her decision get any easier? I doubt it, lol.**


	26. Chapter 26: Stranger Things

A/N: I'm finally back with a new chapter. I've still been trying to piece together all the chapter ideas I've been randomly coming up with. Could Kesha be closer to picking either Seth or Roman? Neither? Or will she still not be sure who she wants?

~Kesha's POV~

It had been about a week since the encounter between Roman and myself. It was definitely in the forefront of my mind. I mean it was just as mind blowing as I remembered. I was getting a little excited thinking about it in my mind until I heard a familiar voice headed in my direction.

"Hey there," Seth stated walking up to me with a little smirk. I smiled, even though I was caught completely off guard in the middle of reliving me and Roman together.

"Hey to you, too," I said back as I gave him a hug. He hugged me back tightly before pecking me on my left dimple.

"You ready to get your workout on?" he asked me as I began stretching.

"Yes, it's been a while since I really just worked out. I need to get refreshed before I get fat," I joked.

"I don't think you have to worry about that," Seth flirted, looking her up and down flirtatiously.

"Shut up and come on so we can workout," I blushed as we began to do some more stretching before our actual workout.

We made small talk while we ended up doing jumping jacks, lunges, squats, a little weightlifting, and some warm down exercises near the end. All that totaled about 2 hours. We sat down on the bench, each with 2 bottles of water. I was so parched, I downed my first bottle in 10 seconds.

"Wow, you must have been really thirsty," Seth spoke after I finished off the bottle. I placed the cold, second bottle up against my forehead to get some of the coolness off of it.

"I was," was my response as I opened the second bottle. He got up and walked back over to the cooler. He came back with 4 more bottles of water. Two for me and two for him.

"Do you wanna come by my place this weekend?" Seth questioned as I smiled at him.

"And do what?" I questioned back with a smirk on my face.

"You know whatever you wanna do. We can watch TV, eat dinner, or just chill and talk," he suggested as I smiled.

"Yeah, sounds like fun," I replied back. "I just have to see if Roman can watch Joy or if my parents can," I added, opening bottle of water number three.

"Okay, it's a date," Seth spoke before standing up. "But right now, I'm about to go and do some more lifting, so I'll see you later," he stated before walking off. I just smiled at him. I wasn't quite ready to get back to working out just yet, so I just sat there drinking water until Naomi walked up to me.

"Hey girlie," she spoke taking the vacant seat next to me with a smile plastered on her face.

"Hey," I replied back, returning the smile. Naomi was probably one of the only women I actually interacted with at the performance center. We kind of just meshed with each other. She was dating Ro's cousin Jimmy, one of the twins, at the moment. I had kept her laughing at some of his antics when we were in school. Him and his brother Jey always had a thing for the hot chocolate ladies lol.

"I need to work on some muscles," she replied as we went back over to the weights.

"I did some with Seth a little while ago. I'm a little sore," I laughed. "But I can help you out," I added.

She started lifting as I watched her, stretching some. Naomi lifted weights for about 30 minutes. We walked to the ring and practiced some old and new techniques as well as new moves. We were then told that we could leave early this day. Me and Naomi walked to the women's locker room together laughing and talking when I saw Roman walking in our direction.

"Hey, go ahead. I'll catch up with you," I said turning to Naomi who smiled looking in Roman's direction, but she waited to walk away until he reached them.

"Hey Roman; bye Roman!" Naomi joked before heading to the showers. I turned my full attention to Roman.

"Hey Nay; bye Nay," he joked back as I just playfully rolled my eyes at their childish banter. He looked to me when she was gone.

"So, what you about to go and do since we can leave a little early today?" he questioned as I thought about it.

"Spend time with Joy," I finally answered.

"Mind if I come over to spend some time with her, too," Roman questioned as I smiled and nodded.

"Sure. You know she loves spending time with you," I stated back.

"Okay. I guess I'll meet y'all over there," he said before walking off to shower. I headed to the women's locker room to shower as well before heading home.

Roman came by the house and stayed playing games and things with me and Joy. We put Joy to bed that evening before I decided to go over to Roman's house for some coffee.

"Hey mama, I'm about to head over to Roman's apartment for a little bit. Joy is already in bed, so she shouldn't be a problem.

"Yeah, we got her," my mama responded turning her attention back to the Bingo game she was playing on her tablet. I smiled my thanks and we were off. We made it to his house and could barely control ourselves once we were inside. We made love into the wee hours before we showered together and he took me back home.

We were at the performance center training the next day when Albert came out and called out for everyone's attention.

"I just wanted to say that we have a new trainer joining us today. I expect you all to treat her with the same respect you show the rest of us that's been here longer," he spoke as this caramel colored woman, with short hair that was curled at the top and shaven at the back, came out and stood next to him.

"Hello everyone. My name is Tiana, and I'm 25 years old. I'm from the ATL, but I've been living in Florida for 5 years now. I look forward to getting to know each and every one of you better," she smiled before stepping down.

"Alright, everyone back to work. She will be around for those of you in need of help," spoke Albert as we all went back to what we were doing before the introduction of the new trainer. I decided to work with Naomi again.

"You wanna do some squats, more reps, or go duke it out in the ring?" Naomi questioned me as I contemplated my answer.

"Squats. I'm tryna get these buns tighter like yours," I laughed as she joined me.

"Girl, yours look just about like mine, but come on," she stated as we started doing squats.

We did about 50 squats. As we were getting up, the new trainer came over to us.

"Hi ladies. I'm just going around personally introducing myself to everyone who may not have been in here when Albert introduced me. I'm Tiana," she stated as she extended her hand to us both.

"Naomi," Naomi replied as she shook her hand.

"And you are?" Tiana questioned me next.

"Kesha," I answered as I shook her hand as well.

"Well it's nice to meet you guys. I'll be seeing you around," she spoke before walking away.

"She seem nice," Naomi offered as we went back to doing more squats. By the time we finished, both of us were tired and worn out.

~Author's POV~

That Weekend

Kesha made it over to Seth's house Saturday evening. Joy was with Roman. The two were sitting down on Seth's sofa laughing and joking while watching TV at the same time. Kesha's feet were in Seth's lap. He was rubbing them while she giggled at the feeling of the foot massage, their conversation, and whatever it was they were watching on the television screen. That's when Seth started tickling her feet. She tried pulling them away from him, but he kept them in his lap.

"Okay, okay, stop Seth! Stop!" laughed Kesha as Seth pulled her by her feet once more.

"No, you the one wanna play footsies earlier while I was trying to pay attention to the movie," Seth laughed back as she continued trying to fight him from getting her feet. He ended up pulling her by her feet and legs until she was straddling his lap.

"See, you just wanted me on top of you," she smirked sexily looking down at him.

"Well, let's get this straight. Any time I can have you on top of me would be a plus, but I was just trying to give you a comforting foot massage," Seth replied with a slight smirk on his own face. Kesha just rolled her eyes. A thought came to her mind, and she began slowly grinding her hips on him.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing?" he questioned with a stutter, trying to cover up his slight moan. She just smiled seductively and kept going.

He tried to grab her by the waist to stop her, but she, in a surprisingly strong moment, blocked his hands and raised them up over his head with a wag of her finger. She then began grinding on him even harder. The harder she moved, the more erect she felt him become. She let her own moans escape her lips as her little spontaneous actions were getting her closer and closer to an orgasm. The way she was moving on him was hitting her pearl in just the right manner.

"You're killing me here," he moaned in agony. She didn't care, because she was almost to her climax.

She gave a few more hard grinds before she felt the pleasure building inside her followed by her screaming out her release into her panties. This in turn caused Seth to release his own self inside of his boxers. When the two had calmed down, they both had wet spots in their clothes.

Two Weeks Later

~Roman's POV~

I saw Kesha standing by the water cooler. I was about to go over to her, but Seth beat me to it.

"Hey, Kesha, do you wanna go see Insidious with me on Friday?" he questioned right as I walked over to the two of them.

"I..." she was about to comment, before I interrupted her.

"She doesn't like going to see scary movies. Or did you not know that?" I stated as he shot me a look.

"Well, no offense, but I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to her, but thanks for the heads up. Even though I do know she doesn't care for scary movies, but I was going to be there for her to hide behind if need be. I just thought she might want to get out and do something," Seth spoke back as I kind of got in his face. This man was working my last nerve.

"Guys, not here. Not now. What if Triple H or someone comes and sees you guys acting like this?" Kesha pleaded as she placed herself between the two of us trying to separate us.

"I agree with the beautiful lady," spoke a familiar raspy voice from behind us. I turned to see Dean standing there with a dimpled smile.

"Hey Dean," I spoke before turning my attention back to Seth.

"You know she's right. If you two get into a fight right now, you could be jeopardizing your chance at ever becoming a superstar on the main roster," he spoke causing both me and Seth to back down at the same time.

"Fine, but only because you're right and because she asked us to. Just because he can't handle someone else asking her out doesn't mean I have to risk everything," Seth spoke before turning his complete attention back to Kesha.

"Like I said, if you wanna go, just let me know ok sweetheart," he stated as she just nodded her head and he walked off. She turned her attention back to me.

"Let's not let that happen again," she stated in a tone of complete frustration.

"I'm sorry. I was just looking out for you. I know how you and scary movies interact. I'm sorry okay. Forgive me, please. I hate it when you're mad at me," I stated with a pout of my lips. Dean just smirked behind her back as I flipped him the bird and he pretended to be insulted. I turned my attention back to her. She just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I forgive you, but you better learn to control yourself in public when Seth is around. I just may very well go to the movies with him Saturday," she replied as I rolled my eyes before popping my knuckles.

"Then maybe you can take me out the next day," she suggested as that brought a smile to my face. I pecked her on the lips before smiling and walking away. I was satisfied with her suggestion. Any time with her was a good time.

 **A/N: Sorry that it took so long to update for you guys. Thanks to some of the new followers I received between now and the last update. This chapter was kind of short, but I'm already working on the next shocking chapter. Again, thanks for the support.**


	27. Chapter 27: Reality or Not

**A/N: Sooooo sorry it's been so long. Life and writer's block ain't no joke lol. This is really just a filler chapter because I'm still working on the next chapter. WARNING: This chapter is rated XXX! Read at your own discretion. Like I said, it's just a filler to keep you guys interested.**

I lay in my bed later that night. The two of them fighting over me going to a scary movie was ridiculous but kind of cute to me, lol. I smiled to myself as I could feel sleep slowly coming over me.

~The Threesome Fantasy~

I sat in the hotel room I had rented awaiting the arrival of both Seth and Roman. I wasn't that surprised they had both agreed to come over. I couldn't pick betwen them, so I chose to date them both. The two agreed, but I know they were expecting me to choose one or the other. However, they accepted it because they said that they'd rather share me than not have me at all. I was only wearing a short, silk robe. Finally, I heard a knock on the door. The two sexiest men in the world to me stood next to one another as I opened it. I took both Seth and Roman's hands as I led them to the bed. Once we reached it, I turned to them both. I kissed Seth first as he eagerly kissed me back. Then, I turned to Roman who took control of yet another passionate kiss before letting me go.

"Strip," I instructed to them both with a smile as they obeyed and began removing their clothes. Once their own clothes were off, they turned their attention to me and began stripping me down. Now all three of us were completely naked, so we crawled onto the king-sized bed. Roman sat in the middle as I straddled his lap and began kissing him again. Seth came up behind me and started peppering kisses on the back of my neck. I reached my hand back and rubbed the back of his head. Seth's hand found its way to my ample ass. Seth then pulled me off of Roman's lap onto my back. He nodded at Roman and I instantly felt Roman's tongue on my clit. As Roman began to eat me out, Seth took my nipples into his mouth. The double pleasure was driving me crazy, and I soon came in Roman's waiting mouth. That didn't stop him from continuing to please me.

"Oh fuck Roman!" I screamed, creaming into his mouth a second time. He finally raised his head with a smile as I lay panting from my release. Seth bent down once Roman moved, and he began to eat me out next. He sucked roughly at my clit, and it drove me wild. Roman assisted by placing two of his thick fingers inside of my wet pussy, moving them in and out quickly. This sped me up to my third release. They finally removed their mouth and fingers from between my legs. I soon heard a condom wrapper being torn. Roman stood up from the bed and flipped me over onto my stomach. I soon felt Seth slowly enter me from the back. Once I was used to his invasion of my hole, he began moving in and out.

Roman's dick was now at my mouth level and I hungrily took him inside of my mouth as Seth began to ram faster and harder inside of me. I moaned against Roman's thick cock as the pleasure from Seth became unbearable and I came on his condom-wrapped dick. I continued sucking Roman off, taking him all the way down my throat. Roman played in my hair, keeping it out of my face. He was almost on the edge, but I didn't release it. I wanted him to come down my throat. In a few minutes, that's just what I got right as Seth gave me yet another orgasm. I dropped Roman's limp dick out of my mouth and concentrated on the pleasure I was receiving from Seth's extreme strokes. Seth finally came inside the condom once I got my third orgasm from his dick.

By now, Roman was rested and getting back hard looking at me come. Seth pulled out of me, and I heard Roman opening up another condom. Now it was Roman who sat behind me on his knees. I felt his tongue swipe against my clit a few times before his tongue made acquaintances with my ass hole. After licking there a few times, he raised his head and slowly entered my pussy. The fullness I had regained and it made me thrust back on him as Seth was now in front of me. He had taken off his condom, so I took his bare member into my mouth as Roman began ramming inside of me. The sounds of skin slapping skin echoed throughout the room. I began slurping Seth's dick like it was the best tasting popsicle I'd ever tasted. He smiled down at me before his eyes rolled shut and he began pumping into my mouth. Roman's hand soon found my clit and he began rubbing it quickly as I was approaching yet another orgasm.

"Shit!" me and Seth both cried out as we reached our orgasm together. He down my throat and me all over Roman's dick. However, Roman wasn't finished. As Seth's dick fell out of my mouth, Roman began slapping me on my ass as he continued pounding into me. This caused another river to flow from me. Finally, my walls contracted around his dick, causing him to come inside his condom. Once we had all relaxed and came down from our sexual highs, I led the two men to the sofa located on the wall in the room and sat them both down on it.

I got on my knees in front of Seth and began giving him slow head. His hands played in my hair. After sucking him off for a few minutes, I swithched over to Roman. His head lolled back in pleasure as I sucked him slowly. I alternated this routine for a little. Seth came in my mouth, so I went over to Roman to finish him off. As I did so, Seth got on the floor under me and sat me on his face while I sucked all the way down on Roman's huge dick. Seth began to eat my pussy hard as I sucked Roman into an orgasm. Afterwards, I rode Seth's face while Roman bent down to kiss me passionately. Soon I came in Seth's mouth.

"I want to feel you both inside of me at the same time," I spoke seductively after regaining my composure. They looked at me confused.

"Seth, prep my ass. There's some lube over there on the nightstand," I instructed as he found it.

He put a generous amount on his fingers as I pulled my legs all the way back. I could see Roman watching out the corner of my eyes. Seth squeezed a generous amount of the lube on his finger before slowly sticking the lubed finger inside of me. It burned a little, but I soon relaxed enough for it to go all the way inside of me. He let me get used to it before moving it around. Finger number two slowly joined the first one. He began scissoring the two fingers inside of my ass. Finger number three easily slid in now. He was successfully stretching my hole. As he kept fingering my rear, Roman began rubbing on my clit. The double pleasure immediately caused a river to flow from me. They both smiled as Seth removed his fingers, and I felt empty. He bent down and kissed me. I stood up then slowly straddled Roman's bare dick and began to ride him. He had a hand full of my ass as he bounced me up and down on him.

I stopped briefly, and Seth got the message. He put on a condom and slowly entered me from behind. It burned like hell. Once he bottomed out into my ass, he just sat there. I felt so much pleasure. I started back riding Roman as Seth began to pump in and out of me as well. One went in while the other went out. They got a alternating pattern going before I was cumming hard on Roman. I laid my head on Roman's shoulder as he continued pumping inside of me. Seth was behind me going to work. After about fifteen more minutes, we all had came and lay panting on the sofa. I kissed Roman passionately before giving Seth the same attention. Now we were all sitting on the sofa, naked and satisfied. We finally showered, getting some more sex while in there. When we got out and dressed, we got into the bed. I laid in the middle of the two men I decided I couldn't choose between and fell asleep.


	28. Chapter 28: What Happened?

**A/N: WARNING! This chapter touches on a very sensitive subject!**

~Kesha's POV~

About 2 weeks had passed. Seth and Roman just avoided each other whenever possible. I still hung out with both, but adding sex with both of them had made things even more complicated. I didn't like to think of myself as a slut or anything, but I did feel kind of weird knowing that I had been sleeping with both of them. I still hung out with Naomi, but now I was also hanging out with Tiana, the new trainer. She had kind of attached herself to us, but it was alright because she was really cool and sweet to be around. It wasn't annoying or anything, but it also wasn't what I was used to from other women. It was kind of weird at first, but I was getting used to her. It was also a good distraction.

I thought things were going well with Seth and Roman avoiding each other. That was until one day they had nearly gotten into an altercation at my parent's house. Seth had asked if he could come over and hang out with me and Joy, so I let him come over. Well, Roman decided to come over out of the blue, and he was clearly upset when he saw Seth there playing with Joy. Even though she ran to him when he walked in, he had spotted them right off the back. I knew that would cause a situation, so I tried to stop it before it happened. My dad ended up asking them both to leave.

 _~Flashback~_

 _"Hey, I was wondering if I could come over? I haven't seen Joy in a minute," spoke Seth._

 _"Sure. She's been missing her piggy back rides on uncle Seth," I joked as he laughed._

 _"Okay, I'll be there in a little bit," he replied as we hung up with each other. He arrived about 20 minutes later. Joy ran to him when she came downstairs and saw him standing there. He swooped her up into a big hug as she hugged him back and giggled._

 _"I heard someone wanted a piggy back ride," he said to her as her eyes lit up and she raised her little hand up to say she did._

 _"Yay uncle Seth!" she squealed as he put her on his back and started her ride. I just looked on as he interacted with my baby. She would play a pivotal role in my decision as well. I think she'd be fine with either one I chose because she adored Seth and her daddy._

 _I sat down on the sofa halfway watching them and the TV. About fifteen minutes later, they were having a tea party. That's when the doorbell rang. I got up to answer it and saw that it was Roman. I opened the door and he smiled as he walked in until he looked inside the room and saw Seth and Joy in the corner at her tea table._

 _"What is he doing here?" he immediately questioned. Joy heard his voice and ran over to him. He knelt down to pick her up._

 _"Hey daddy! Me and uncle Seth were having a tea party after the piggy back ride!" she exclaimed excitedly. Seth kind of had a smirk on his face. I cursed on the inside because I knew Roman saw it, too._

 _"Oh were you now?" Roman replied, never taking his eyes off of Seth. He gave Joy a kiss on the forehead before putting her back down._

 _"Do you wanna play with us?" she questioned innocently._

 _"I sure do," he stated, putting on the fakest smile he could muster. I walked over to the three as well to avoid any brewing trouble._

 _Roman sat on one of the little chairs that was empty as Joy poured him and Seth both an imaginary cup of tea._

 _"Mommy do you want some?" Joy asked me as I smiled and sat in the last empty chair. They were some pretty sturdy seats seeing as us three adults were sitting in them._

 _"Yes, I'll take some," I spoke as she poured me a cup as well. We all drank our fake tea. Seth and Roman never took their eyes off of each other._

 _"Do you guys like it?" Joy questioned as we all said yes._

 _"I'll clean up everything sweetheart," spoke Seth as he stood up to start picking up the teacups._

 _"No, I'm her dad, so I'll clean it up," interrupted Roman as he too tried to pick up teacups._

 _"I have it," stated Seth trying to get all of them._

 _"No, I have it," said Roman._

 _I looked over at my baby who was about to cry because of the two grown men fighting over cleaning up her toy teacups. I stood up not to stop them before she could have the chance to let the tears fall._

 _"You guys need to cut it out," I exclaimed at them both. They were both in each other's faces. That was all it took for me to see Joy's first tear fall. My parents were coming down the stairs from all the commotion._

 _"Look what you guys have done now! My baby is crying!" I shouted at them both as I got in between the two of them. That's when they looked down and noticed her crying with her little hands over her eyes._

 _"I'm gonna have to ask you both to leave," my dad spoke as calmly as he could. He hated seeing his grandbaby cry, so he was pissed now._

 _"I'm so sorry Joy, Kesha. Mr. and Mrs. Jones," spoke Roman as he knelt down to give Joy a kiss on her cheek. She never removed her hands. She just ran over to me and hid her face._

 _"Me too," Seth added as the two headed out of the house. Once they were gone, Joy moved her head._

 _"Mommy, why were they fighting?" she asked innocently._

 _"Because they're both crazy," I answered, giving her my own opinion._

 _"I don't like it when they fight. Can you tell them not to fight mommy?" she cried, as it broke my heart._

 _"Okay, baby girl," I replied hugging her tightly. I carried her upstairs to her bedroom and told her to play in there for a while._

 _~End Flashback~_

I really needed a distraction from the soap opera that had become my life. Things were getting more and more confusing with each day. One day I would think that I was ready to pick one and get this over with so that I could be happy again. Both Seth and Roman would do little things to make me smile and want them more. They both were so observant and overprotective when it came to my matches, and both of them showed great concern whenever I took a bad hit or a move was botched against me. However, it was always in competition with the other one. I had to admit, I was getting frustrated, and I think both Naomi and Tiana could tell.

"Hey, we should go out tonight. Let down our hair, have some fun. What do you say?" questioned Tiana.

"I don't know. I'm really a home body. I'm not too fond of going out," I declined.

"I'm busy this weekend with Jimmy," spoke Naomi. Just then he waved her over.

"Sorry to leave y'all like this, but I have to go," said Naomi, excusing herself from the table. We both just smiled and shook our heads. Those two were like two little love sick fools. Tiana turned her attention back over to me.

"Please, it'll be fun I promise," she begged. When I still wasn't giving in, even though I knew I needed the distraction, she began to pout her lips as I just rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I'll go. I just have to make sure my mom or dad can watch Joy," I spoke back.

"Yay!" she yelled showing off her own pair of dimples.

Later that night, I drove over to her house. After freshening up, we went out to a bar not too far from her apartment. I decided to do as she said and let my hair down. We were sitting down at the bar.

"What you need to do is choose neither of them," spoke Tiana as she sipped her drink. I had been let her in on my little situation between myself and the boys. I was putting the drinks away like it was nothing. I turned my head when I thought I spotted someone that I knew. I was more than a little drunk as my gaze lingered on nothing. When I turned back around to her, she jumped. I started to giggle a little. She gave me a weak smile, but she was looking at me with this certain look. I couldn't exactly put my finger on what that look meant at the moment in my drunken stupor.

"I can't. I have to choose one or the other," I slurred as I closed my eyes and put my head back before drinking one more shot.

"Come on. That's enough drinks for you. Let's go to my place and I'll fix you some coffee so you can start working this drunken stuper off," she spoke as she helped me from my seat. I could barely stand up. I just started giggling as she struggled to keep me up by herself.

We got into her car and started the drive over to her place. I immediately laid my head against the window as she started the car, feeling sleep trying to overtake me. The drunk feeling I was having felt as if it was more than just all the liquor I drank. It felt like something stronger, but I could just be imagining things in the state of mind I was in. I was sooo sleepy though. It took us about 15 minutes to get back to Tiana's house. She got out the car and opened the door on my side to help me out of the car. I stumbled all the way to the door of her apartment and had trouble keeping my balance, so she helped to hold me up as best she could as she opened the door for us to go inside.

"I am so sleepy," I yawned as I went directly over to the sofa and laid down to relax. "Do you mind?" I questioned, out of it.

"Just lay there. I'll be right back," she stated. She disappeared for a few minutes before finally coming back with a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," I replied sleepily. I drank some then put it on the coffee table in front of me. I fell back onto the sofa. She just shook her head and smiled at my actions.

"Look, you can stay here tonight and sleep this off. You were taking them back pretty hard," she replied as I opened my eyes to look at her.

"Are you sure?" I questioned as she smiled back.

"Yes. It's no biggie. You're wasted, and you're definitely not driving yourself home," she spoke as I laid back down. Briefly, she left out the room. When she returned, she was carrying a blanket. She covered me up, and I was soon in la la land.

~Tiana's POV~

It was about 2:30 in the morning. Kesha and I had returned to my apartment about about 1:15. I got out of my bed and walked into the living room where she was still fast asleep on my couch; she was just knocked out. She was so beautiful. I walked up to her and moved her hair out of her eyes. She didn't budge. I bent down and kissed her on the lips softly. No movement. I watched as her chest moved up and down. I placed my hand over one of her breasts and squeezed. Just then, I heard my phone ringing in my bedroom. I hurried in there to answer it.

"Hello?...No, I haven't...I was just about to...look don't rush me...you'll get it when I give it to you...look, I have to go, and don't be calling me this early in the morning. I'll be busy doing what I have to do, goodbye," I stated before hanging up the phone call with a roll of my eyes.

I went back into the living room. Kesha still hadn't moved an inch. I took the blanket off of her and threw it onto the other sofa. Turning my attention back to her, I ran my hands down the side of her body before reaching beneath her skirt to pull her red, silk panties down. I looked over at the camera I had secretly set up on my TV and smiled at it. I parted her legs and rubbed her clit with my middle finger. Still not much movement on her end.

I kissed the top of the hood of her clit as I rubbed it some more. This time it was with a little more pressure and speed. I let my middle finger slide down between her wet lower lips on the down stroke of her clit. Even though she was sleep, she was getting wet as I just licked my lips. The drugs I slipped into her drink must have been a little stronger than I thought because she still hadn't moved. I bent down and swiped her clit slowly with my tongue as I rubbed her lower lips. I put my index and middle fingers inside of her as I continued licking on her clit more and more. I began moving my fingers around in a come hither way deeply inside of her as I softly sucked on her clit, loving the taste of her juices. I placed her legs on my shoulders as I really got into eating her out. It was like eating a wet and juicy watermelon; she tasted so sweet. The more I ate her out, the wetter my own pussy was getting by the minute. It became too much, so I began playing with myself as I continued eating her out.

I realized she was contracting around my fingers and about to cum in my mouth, so I licked her faster and harder. She squirmed a little as I did so. I moved my 2 fingers in and out of her faster and faster until she started creaming into my waiting mouth. I swallowed every drop that I could as I came hard all over my own fingers that were buried deep inside of me. I licked her a little bit longer before I finally got up from between her legs, wiping my mouth as I did so. I felt bad that I had to drug her, but that was the only way I'd be able to taste her and put it on camera for my own personal reasons. She tasted so good. I went and got a towel to clean her up but not before turning the camera off. Once she was clean, I recovered her with the blanket, kissed her on her mouth, then went and took a shower, pleasuring myself again as I did so. I had never been so wet before in my life, so it didn't take long for me to come hard again.

 **A/N: So what do you guys think? Did you see that coming? No, I bet. Rape is never alright. Whether it's a man and woman, two women, or two men. No one should be taken advantage of in a situation like Tiana put Kesha into by slipping her a roofie. Will Kesha remember this, or will Tiana get away with raping her?**


End file.
